Come here and say that you Love me
by Fourangers
Summary: Do you believe crazy coincidences? In one of the ANBU missions at a far away town, Naruto had accidentally found the long lost person that he had always avidly searched for him throughout his whole life. Set two years after the manga, SasuNaruSasu, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Dis_lame_r: Lame... Naruto is Kishimoto's property.

Warning: homossexual relationship with Sasuke and Naruto. Hm. Direct much?

* * *

_Chapter 01_

* * *

"Fox, anything abnormal in your perimeter? Copy."

"Nah…nothing different. Are we going home then? Copy."

"(Sigh.) You do understand that until we can't pinpoint the location of our target we won't move away from this mission, Fox. Grow up a little. Copy."

"Shut up! I say that it's pointless to make me stay here looking out for our target when your Byakugan can do this job more quicker than all of us four together. So, while Hawk could stay here using his perv eyes, we could simply return, have a niiiice shower and eat niiice ramen…copy."

"It's not a bad idea, Fox. Akamaru here is whining that he wants to eat decent beef. We basically have been eating only supplementary food tablets to keep us alive in this mission. Oh…copy."

"Yeah, I'm glad that you agree with me, Dog. We want food! We want decent sleep! Copy!"

"And I hardly believe that you're an ANBU shinobi, Fox. Copy."

"Shut up Hawk!"

"…"

"ARGH! COPY! Seriously, where's the need to say this pointless word when you're sure that someone ended his sentence?! Goddammit Copy!"

"We can't decide anything without the consent of our ANBU Captain. So what do you say, Deer? Copy."

"…"

"You're not sleeping, are you? Copy."

"I was watching the clouds Fox. Copy."

"It is very irresponsible of your part to ditch such important S-class mission to do your hobby Deer. Refrain yourself from such negligent actions. Copy."

"Troublesome. Right, Deer? Err…copy."

"Stop stealing my lines Dog. Copy."

"It's because you're too predictable Deer. Copy."

"I—"

"Hey, did you guys realize that saying Deer sounds really near to Dear?! Oh god, we're ANBU Captain's lovers. (snicker) Copy."

"(Large Guffaw) That's 'cause our Cap'an couldn't choose a better codename. What kind of sane man would use such girlish animal?! BAMBI! Pfff…Copy. (restrained chuckles)"

"Ouch…that was a very low blow on Deer, Dog. You know that he chose it because of his clan's traditions. Though…yeah…Bambi…(chuckles). Copy."

"Sorry, you may want to be Deer's little bitch but I have to make clear to everyone here that I only go after boobs. Real ones, not from faggots! Okay, maybe some may put some silicon, but what's important that I only go after boobs! Ass! Vagi—"

"GOD, that's so disgusting Dog. Copy."

"That's the second time you interrupted someone Fox. Copy."

"I can't help when Dog turns God's greatest invention of the universe into something crude. Copy."

"This time I'd have to agree with Fox. Dog does degrade any decent female figure into a heap of coupling machine. Copy."

"That's just shows how he's just a horny dog in heat, Hawk. (grins wickedly) Copy."

"Hey, you guys can't be ganging up against me now! Damn! Copy."

"Enough, Dog, Hawk, Fox. Let's focus on the mission. Copy."

"Says the captain that was watching the clouds instead of investigating his perimeter! Copy!"

"I started to watch the clouds when you guys started to squawk all the time like gossiping old ladies. We're even. Copy."

"Ouch. In your face Fox. Copy."

"Shut up Dog. So, are we going home or not? Copy."

"No. We better survey the peripheral towns to search new clues. Perhaps the enemy sought refuge in one of them. Copy."

"Whaaaaaat?? But…but…RAMEN!"

"Copy, Fox, Copy."

"Whatever! Copy or not copy I want RAMENNNN!!"

"I want my comfy shower! Copy!"

"I want that delicious noodles with succulent soup and wonderful toppings, the enticing scent that seduce my nostrils, while its flavor brings me to the—"

"Fox, the way that you're describing your favorite food is downright disturbing. Copy."

"Now _You_ are the one who's interrupting a conversation Hawk. Copy."

"Let's end this conversation before you both return to fight fiercely just like that time in the Chunnin exam. Ah…troublesome. Copy."

"Whatever. Though it is unnecessary to say that I would defeat the Fox this time anyway. Copy."

"WHAT?! Say that one more time you—!"

"Fox, Hawk, focus. I want Dog to survey Town A-1032, Fox A-1033, Hawk A-1034 and I'll go to A-1031. Was that clear to you? Copy."

"Alright. Copy."

"Understood. Copy."

"Okie dokie. Copy."

"So girlish Fox. Copy."

"Everybody says okie dokie stupid Dog! What's the problem of that?! Copy!"

"(another deep sigh) I want full reports every night to me by walkie-talkie and we'll meet in the spot B-55 after 5 days, at 2:45 am, local hour. Understood? Copy."

"Roger." The three other shinobis voiced together.

* * *

Naruto stretched his arms lazily for another boring day. The countryside people were extremely nice to him, cordial and polite even to a stranger such as him. He idly talked around with the salesmen, carrying today's groceries towards his flat. It was refreshing to feel free from the hateful gazes of the Konoha citizens, even though his body was screaming to come home from nostalgia.

The mission, which consisted to kill one of the drug-lords of the Fire country, was ordered from Godaime three months ago to complete it. It was already pre-determined that it would be a difficult mission, since they were dealing with one of the biggest opium dealers, a gigantic organization that had successfully succeeded on selling their drugs to shinobis all around the world, taking advantage of their psychological weakness from the exhausting tasks. Konoha itself had a quite numbers of junkies around and they were increasing steadily fast, packing the Konoha hospital with large numbers of patients, showing that it was another strong reason that they had to end this criminal organization.

Usually, for such gigantic magnitude of importance from such mission Tsunade would send more nins than just Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji and Kiba. However, in her opinion, she thought that they were talented enough to manage by themselves, as Konoha shinobis, after the Akatsuki assault, had depleted the numbers of active members in its town. They still had attached ties to the Fire lord, as in a sense that they couldn't halt most of their activities, even if it costs more dangerous lines than the usual.

Another reason for Tsunade, was she wanted to convince the councils (replaced with more honest people after the Uchiha's massacre revelations) that Naruto could finish an important mission such as this. Though the current ANBU captain wasn't him, it may cause an important promotion to the Kyuubi-holder and lead him closer to nomination of Hokage. Not to mention that the blond man was learning important leadership tips with Shikamaru (even though it quelled a little bit from his usual stubborn ways), the first step to command an entire village.

Naruto always hung up on his childhood dreams, more and more attaining a solid form after many conquests to show his prowess. Although his primary objective was to be recognized by everyone (which was something that he now accomplished to achieve, thankfully) the sources of being a high-ranking official was broader, way more broader then being a simple soldier. Which meant that maybe this time, he would be able to find the Bastard. (With reasonable capital letter B towards the infamous nickname)

Since the last attack of the Akatsuki, he hadn't seen the stupid asshole for more than two YEARS ago. Whines and puppy eyes didn't faze out the old woman from giving more information about his lost friend. They were pummeled (literally) to the ground. Trying to find external clues as well as paying tips at the black market didn't help either. No arrows pointed out to any kind of concrete shadow. No Uchiha Sasuke was revealed in the world.

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingertips, the bad mood already invading his heart. He needed to concentrate on his work…and thinking of that idiotic teme wouldn't help the task in any way. Whenever he neared to fail any mission, he would automatically blame the raven-haired bastard for assaulting his brain. Annoying from the start to the very end, with or without his physical presence. Naruto snarled to himself again, for his track mind went offset from the previous intention. Stupid teme…

Why did he even bother to find the bothersome Uchiha in the first place anyways…? Oh yeah, because Sasuke was his best friend. Hard to remember lately, since the bastard disappearance made it difficult for Naruto to remember anything about the Uchiha.

Okay, that was a lie. The blond man did remember each detail from the brooding asshole, each inch of his muscles, the horrible chicken-ass hair, the anti-graviting black locks, the pale sickening skin, so white that he could see blue veins on his forehead (transparent skin, ew!), the infuriating graphite eyes, that always taunted him to mash that conceited snort from the idiot and his expressionless face, well, almost expressionless, he had two versions: brooding and smirking face.

And despite every flaw from the asshole teme, Naruto, who he considered to himself now the most idiotic person in the world, had fallen in love with the Bastard. Naruto chuckled. Well, not everything in his life could be peachy perfect huh?

He could never understand why he had this abnormal infatuation towards the jerk idiot. Neither he could remember since when he started to have those embarrassing mind-numbing feelings against what he always considered to be a brother to him. Though he DID remember when he started to lift some doubts towards the duck-butt hair bastard. It was right in the Akatsuki final battle, when he saw Sasuke in the enemy lines, a dull-aching pain immobilized his entire body, as his mind screamed that everything was just _wrong._

However, five minutes later, when the same traitor of Konoha turned his back and started to attack Uchiha Madara with his team Eagle and turned to be a traitor of Akatsuki, his heart fluttered and soared, more happy and contented then he ever felt before. It was in this millisecond (millisecond because he couldn't waste his time to think in serious battle) when Naruto finally reached an epiphany that something was…slight _different. _He'd never felt such extended and deep feelings towards any other person in his world. No one. Not Iruka, not Kakashi and even not Sakura-chan.

After all the confusion and several months of uninterrupted war, Konoha emerged victorious and Akatsuki was completely destroyed. The Jinchuuriki searched everywhere for a hair or hide of his Bastard, any place, any hospital and…with a dread feeling on his gut, any mortuary.

It was in a dull day on summer morning when he received the news that Uchiha Sasuke, though still alive, vanished into thin air after leaving his team to journey alone. Suigetsu, when he was captured by Sai, told the Kitsune that the proud moron didn't seem to have any intention on returning to village.

So his quest for Sasuke's retrieval continued. Though his unknown emotions still craved to be uncovered from him, Naruto wasn't sure how he could solve this strange dilemma as he couldn't even start to understand how he could feel such strange things.

He had "a lot" of talk with Sakura (who blushed profusely and shook his head violently refusing to answer his question) he asked Iruka when they ate at the Ichiraku ramen (who choked and spat all the contents meters away and started to cry on how his child had been growing up so much) and questioned Tsunade afterwards (who paused a lot and yelled back at him embarrassed, saying that it'd better if he could stop asking such stupid questions when he could help her out signing the report papers). Naruto's journey to understand his own feelings still had a long road to cross.

However, it was only after five cups of beer, two bottles of rum, ten chunks of liquor and one bottle of scotch in a shady bar (all of them, courtesy from Kakashi) was when the blond felt _sure _that he was in love with the stupid chicken-haired emo-prick ice lodged on his ass Sasuke. And it was after two long long days of hangovers that this information finally sunk down in his head (and his toilet seat).

Naruto lifted his cerulean eyes heavenward. It'd be better if he could concentrate back on his mission or he'd never exit this town. Adorable and friendly town, but nevertheless, not the Konoha town. How he missed his damn ramen.

Up till now, they succeeded to assassinate not the primary head of the organization, though the important heads of each sector, administration, financial, cover-ups and gathering of information. For some criminal group, they were helluva well-structured people. Naruto momentarily cringed at the thought. If they could be so efficient on this ways, why couldn't they used their talents for the goodwill of society…? The blond man took back his mind on tracks when he imagined how chaotic they should be by now, after they eliminated the central pillars of that organization. Criminal or not, every human needs one each other to grow infinitely and support to evolve even further. Everybody needs bonds.

Bonds…

How the hell did he ended up thinking about Sasuke _again _when five seconds before he was imagining about fat guys running all around desperate like headless chickens…?

Naruto waited for the sun to fall and wore his ANBU gear, prepared for another excruciating night. From the hoax he heard from the townspeople, the biggest mansion of the village just harbored a suspicious man lately on those days. He was going there to confirm it.

Putting on his porcelain mask with drawings of a fox face, he jumped gracefully, his presence disappearing at the full moon.

He idly wondered if the Bastard continues to haunt his mind forever, he'd beg the baachan to make a surgery to remove this "awful" tumor. The Fox snorted.

Stupid teme…

* * *

author notes: yeah yeah, you guys can kill me later. If anything appeases you a little bit, I won't abandon the previous fanfics (and won't purposely slow down the updates) and this fanfic will be SHORT. (pauses) I think. I blaaaaaame this fic, which infected my mind and I couldn't write anything else before I write this first chapter. lol.

Reviews are much appreciated in any type of wayyyy... :P


	2. Chapter 2

I'm just writing Disclaimer and Warning out of habit...XD

Disclaimer: Someone, please, give the rights of Naruto to a rabid SasuNaru fangirl...(preferably me XD)

Warning: Yawny action today.

* * *

_Chapter 02_

* * *

Ten men on the west side…eight on the east…twenty at front. He sniffed at the air. Hum. Thirteen shinobis around the house. They didn't have decent concealer of scent, so probably they are only chuunin and some jounin level of nins. They did eliminate well the sense of their chakras, so Naruto mentally revised which kinds of hidden villages were in the neighbor area that the lord could hire. There are three most prominent of them, but only one is well-renowned for their covering of chakras, which is the thunder village. That means that he'd probably fight with, most of them, thunder and water based techniques. But on the other hand, they are weak against long ranged battle, so he had to be quick and efficient. Easy as pie.

Now, on the other hand, the blond was pretty satisfied about the outcome of the mission. Thunder village charge the cheapest prices in shinobi missions compared to the other two and the numbers bodyguards, compared to the other times when the Shikamaru's ANBU group had attacked other mansions, were fairly smaller considering that maybe they were harboring the main head of the organization. Well, he shouldn't conclude everything in haste for now.

The servant entrance, albeit the passage was narrower to enter, had fewer vigilantes around the door and it was fairly easy to hide behind the garden afterwards. Not to mention he could try and see if in the warehouse they would store some of the servant clothes, allowing his investigation move freely like a breeze. He just had to eliminate two tugs (that wore the typical bad-man face and had thousands of muscles) and enter in. Maybe encounter (he closed his eyes to feel their faint presence) two or three ninjas, though it appeared they were more inexperienced than the ones near the front gates.

He'd have to take extra care when they fall to the ground, because based on his observational logic, their weigh must be roughly 100 kg or so. That'd probably leave a loud sound when they fall unconscious and attract unnecessary attention, which he'd rather pass it for now, since it's only a reconnaissance operation.

"_Hm…I guess I'll initially attack the shinobis and attract them to t__he other men, and them immobilize them and use the body of the ninjas as their cushion fall."_

Naruto instantly released his chakra signature, while he positioned himself at a branch inside the forest. He only showed a slight portion of his power, so they wouldn't suspect that it would be a trap, though it'd be enough to attract their attention and make them move from their posts to investigate.

The ANBU blond felt several shurikens zinging towards him, however he didn't bother to shove them all so easily. He should keep up on his act. Naruto just misdirected some stray ones that would leave deeper wounds, while he moved directly to the source of the attack, kunai on his hands.

The symbol plates on their hitai-ite confirmed his suspicion. Thunder ninjas and…considering that their taijutstu were _very _crappy, chuunin. One tried to send a fly kick toward his neck, while the other one used his legs to tangle Naruto's one, the shinobis still in mid-air. The blond tilted his head to escape from the blow, though he let the other one imprison his lower body. After all, he needed to show them the impression that they were winning. He continued his act when he faked a frightened stance and kicked too hastily the shinobi knee, freeing himself while blocking another punch towards his face.

The trio laid next to the garden pond, one immediately threw more shurikens to unbalance the Fox, while the other shinobi made some hand signs to a ninjutsu. For Naruto, it was obvious that they were going to make a water based technique that will form a cyclone of water running towards the enemy. Naruto waited until he ended the ninjutsu but, if only they could do the signs faster…seriously, sometimes, faking weakness was a tiresome job.

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!" Yeah yeah, we know that already, be quicker will ya?

The whirlpool already formed started to chase him, the blond nin turned his back and jumped high, near the walls of the mansion, fleeing from the ninjutsu. The chuunins gave haste by ground, continuing to throw other knives and lethal arsenal, though this time, Naruto didn't recoil it with his kunai, fearing that the sound of tinkling the weapons may cause some disturbance around the security. This time, many of them injured his body, one stuck on his shoulder and leg, but nothing very severe. Damn…Tsunade-baachan will complain a lot when she sees the holes on his vest…better sew them before he meets her when he'll show the report.

Now…where are the other next victims…? Oh. Found it.

"Quick! Get out before you idiots interfere on our fight!" The thunder shinobi barked at the tugs. Sigh. Does defeating a shinobi make any foolish ninja get far too arrogant for his taste? Oh, maybe because he's wearing an ANBU uniform.

The water cyclone suddenly struck heavily his backside, the body stiffened feeling the smack. The enemies were almost cheering for the victory until…

The body poofed from their sight.

"Wha…Bunshin?!"

Naruto smirked under his Fox mask when he successfully pinned them to the ground with four shurikens in each of their body, two needles already prepared to strike the muscled tugs. There was something that he also prided himself that he learned in the Sand Village, was that he could use chakras lines like Kankurou's puppet to move the humans. Attaching some lines in their legs, he moved them forward till the rightful position, before throwing the needles at the back of their neck, redeeming them unconscious and falling heavily upwards the thunder nins. Yay…squashed shinobis.

The Konoha nin surveyed over the scenario. Ew…it almost looked like they were romping or something. In a very yucky sense, it was disgusting to even glance.

Oh wait. He could use this to his advantage. Grinning with the most mischievous expression that would make any prankster fox to shame, he tugged down the pants of his enemies and threw them in an alley. Now he was _sure _that the others will take a while to notice their comatose state. Never underestimate the power of the Number one unpredictable ninja!

Naruto calmly extracted the kunais lodged on his body without wincing too much. ANBU missions makes small injuries such as those turn to be a regular basis at any moment. He put the weapons on his pouch so he and his team could investigate it later, straightened himself and opened slightly the door, still on full alert.

He peeked through the seams of entrance looking for any signs of human being or domesticated animal. Made another check by sensing if there was any malicious chakra around.

There were more guards patrolling on the second floor and a few archers positioned around. The ground in front of Naruto were made of small rocks, a traditional style of security inside any Japanese mansion, whenever a ninja or samurai entered it, no matter how agile he'd be, its sounds would attract attention and they would see any kind of infiltration.

Concentrating his Kyuubi type of chakra on his arm, the Jinchuuriki waited until a new red incorporeal arm enveloped his around. This ghostly arm started to move on its own while Naruto snarled quietly:

"C'mon fox…do your work!" He faintly heard a growl from an animal inside his head saying that a great demon wasn't made for maid services or anything, though the blond wisely kept behind any kind of smartass rebuttal. They didn't have the time to discuss for now.

The bubbly transparent organ elongated and rapidly clawed on the wall of the warehouse, as Naruto remembered from the mansion's plant. The arm, then, pushed the rest of his body in a long jump until he rested safely into lean grounds. The ninja quickly entered in the building before they could see anything suspicious.

He didn't want to turn on the lights, since the guards would probably wait till someone to exit the room and they won't surely open with welcomed arms if they saw a ANBU shinobi, if the blond failed to find a servant's uniform. _"Another job for you fox." _Another annoyed grumble. His sky blue eyes turned into crimson slit ones, though his spherical range of colors and sensitiveness to darkness had heightened. Clothes, clothes, clothes…huh. There it is. The style of yukata matched the description and its color too, now, the young man only had to wish that they were on his size. It was. He removed his clothes, summoned a small toad that swallowed the shinobi uniform and jumped, to the outside of the fence.

He finally turned on the lights to wear its garments, revealing that he was inside. The tanned man removed with genjutsu his whiskered marks, this way he would inconspicuous when moving around. Though it'd be better if he could also turn to be a brunet with black eyes, it'd waste too much chakra and his enemies would notice around. Then, he took some sake as well as some cups and exited, at the eyes of the mansion guards, though they hastily returned to their tasks when they saw a 'servant' out of the house.

He elegantly walked around the long corridors, without a pause nor a hasten step through the pine scented wooden floor. The servants didn't question him either, maybe because they thought that he was newbie or anything else. Some tugs, probably worked from the guest's side, stared with lust on their eyes and some even made some catcalls. Naruto resisted the urge to roll his eyes. If only they knew that this apparent harmless servant would be their most lethal spy strolling calmly inside their headquarters…well, enjoy the view while you can.

He briefly wondered whether it would be a good idea to enter the main hall and confirm his suspicion…after all his physique _is _noticeable. It'd be better if he could avoid identification, if possible. There was another servant waiting for him, so the blond merely flexed slightly his knees, sight locked to the ground, before giving the plate to the other man.

"Shigure-sama shows his gratitude for this kind gift. You may leave now."

He bowed again and restarted to walk around the corridors. He ran another mental resume. The head of the organization was called Meioh Setsuna, so his guesses were incorrect. However, Arima Shigure was his right-handed man, and he never left the chief's side, no matter in what kind of circumstance. So…why now he's coming here alone…?

_Danger. _His reflexes hastily sensed a dangerous projectile flying directly to his vital points, he cartwheeled to the right side, a katana missing his target for mere centimeters.

Shit! He was careless. Maybe they _did _pay for a very skilled shinobi, such as that man in front of him. He couldn't predict his battle stance, his type of chakra neither his azure eyes could catch any kind of body language. This guy would give him work. The unknown body disappeared into a blur of colors. _A LOT of work. _He quickly accessed his hidden kunai on his elbow and blocked another blow directed to his heart, though the force from his enemy made him take some steps behind. Efficient and lethal. This type of opponent Naruto would love to compete against him for a while, though the time and place weren't helping this occasion.

The young blond had to quickly kill him, or at least redeem him unconscious before both of them could attract attention. Naruto jumped to another zen garden, at least it would be more deserted at this moment. His attacker followed behind, throwing kunais embebbed by lightning, the type that it wouldn't be wise recoil unless you don't use the same elemental system to run over, as he hastily changed his own kunai with wind element around. This time, the leaf shinobi couldn't have the luxury to stay soundless; the first metallic tinkles between two weapons were already rebounding inside the space. First murmurs could be heard from the second floor.

"_Now what did I do to deserve this__?" _Naruto briefly wondered, while he straightened himself from the crouching position. Though he couldn't waste a second to philosophy it over, since his adversary was shifting in high speed towards him.

Suddenly, the Miracle. The Coincidence. Or, the "Shit happens".

In an almost sense that God really omnisciently watches us above (and have quite a sense of orgasmic sarcasm) the clouds, that were blocking the artificial light from its satellite, cleared up for the moon to illuminate with blue wrapping all the setting below her. It showed each defined smooth tan lines of the trained ANBU shinobi, but also it revealed the jet black hair, the onyx eyes that glistened in contrast to the milky skin of his…attacker.

"Sa…**Sasuke?!**" Naruto was sure that his jaw dropped so much that it must had had a slight dislocation.

The said man just stared back with bewildered eyes. He whispered back, frightened and unsure lines behind his apparent unemotional words.

"Naruto…" His name was intonated like he was hesitant that he could still be entitled to call him in that intimate way behind the sepia past.

"You…" The Kyuubi-vessel was sure that his brain waited this wonderful opportunity to temporarily shut down. Now where's the help when he needed it?! Damn! But when he's having wet dreams about Sasuke, this fucking useless organ chooses to eagerly join in that stupid activity! Stupid brain! Naruto stood in the same dumbfounded stance and his ears even failed to notice more steps and yells coming to their direction.

Luckily, Sasuke, as his eyes narrowed dangerously, felt the awareness of the situation, while he knew that most of the yells were his cause:

"There he is! Don't let him escape!"

"How dare that asshole trying to free our prostitutes! Tear him limb to limb!"

He needed to end this.

"Naruto." The warning tone made the blonde return to his aware state.

"Are you working for them?" The brunet made a dry and direct question. Hopefully, Konoha still hadn't lowered their levels so much to be hired by drug dealers.

Naruto returned to gaze back to his ex-teammate and narrowed his eyes back, his mind in a frenzy state. Lying wouldn't get him anywhere, anyways.

"Wha…? No! Of course not!"

"Good."

The blond unexpectedly got enveloped by warm dark chocolate scent as his body felt intoxicated by an ivory arm surrounding his shoulder, his long lost friend making swift hand signs and they teleported themselves away from the mansion.

* * *

Author notes: aaaaaaand I'm a sadist! Muahahahahaha!

Jokes aside, I hope that you guys liked my vision about ANBU Naruto in this story. I mean, maybe Naruto's type of shinobi is not hushed and quiet infiltration mission as well as deceiving type ones. But, I'd like to think that, like in the manga where he's steadly growing up, since he's an _ANBU_, therefore, has more secretive mission in comparison to Jounin, Chuunin or Gennin types, he would have to cover up for his weak points and do the missions efficiently. Of course, his specialty still is fight and destroy, but I'd like to think that his sphere is bigger than that.

Oh, the part where Naruto could freely use Kyuubi's powers were an invention of mine, which I'll explain it later. (readers: AGAIN! Really, don't you ever get tired making us suffer all around?!) Hm...not really. Making someone suffer is a helluva fun thing...fufufufufufufufu

That also tempted me to write a Smart!Naruto on the synopsis, but...nah...(lazy as hell)

I'll answer all the kind reviews in due time!! Sorry for taking so long...But, leave more reviews, ne? ;P


	3. Chapter 3

YAWN…

Damn...I'm being too nice to all of you guys. I'm updating this thingie too quickly!

* * *

_Chapter 03_

* * *

"_Where are we…__?" _Naruto wondered when they landed inside some deserted alley, the familiar structure and architecture from the mansion were no longer in front of his vision.

Sasuke freed the blond man from his grasp (Naruto instantly missed the warmth that slipped out) and took a few steps backwards to contemplate on his friend. The azure eyes blinked back, looking at the tensed expression imprinted on Sasuke's face.

The moonlight illuminated the ivory skin giving an ethereal beauty (_freakish transparent skin_), while his ebony and dark eyes contrasted with it, blending with the shadowy atmosphere surrounding him.(_Emo bastard, that's what he is!_) He was wearing a simple navy high collared shirt, which fit snuggly around his broad shoulders, showing his taut muscles, (_Exhibitionist!_) and he used classic black pants, composed by a rich fabric that showed his long smooth legs (_Anorexic!_).

So yeah, the asshole really didn't change so much in the past two years, his brain had cheerfully informed to the blond. And yeah, even now he was a freaking pretty boy for the last record Naruto saw him, so his wet dreams are _still _accurate.

Stupid asshole bastard moronic teme…

"Naruto…" The grave voice called the in-depth of his souls, drawing his sapphire eyes to seek his most precious companion.

Sasuke, the one who own Naruto's heart in his hands. The one whom the blond always had madly searched throughout those years, the only one whom the cerulean orbs would seek comprehension and companionship.

Sasuke was the only one who Naruto truly wanted to be recognized from the onyx eyes.

After long years, long excruciating years, days, months, seconds stretching and stretching indefinitely while his hollow heart continued to hunt for the only one who could fill his whole being, he finally met him. Sasuke was in front of him.

There were so many words Naruto wanted to breathe out. So many hugs that he craved to accomplish. His entire soul went haywire, extremely unsure in which kind of action he would choose, in front of many other options that chaotically kept swirling inside.

Nevertheless, by being the typical Naruto that he always was, the blond shinobi acted on the loudest instinct that screamed at him:

"YOU GODDAMN FUCKING ASSHOLE!! NOW YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU BASTARD, URRYIIAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

…

(Please insert five hours uninterrupted of punching, kicking, cursing, yelling, destruction of motionless objects, usage of censored words and more fighting)

…

('Are we done yet…?' Peeks over the place)

"RASENGAN!!"

('Okay, not yet.' Turns down the volume the sounds of ultimate annihilation and puts Mozart)

…

(We're sorry for the inconvenience. Currently we are experiencing technical difficulties that may cause to our dear audience wait for our program to return in their original state, though we are using all possible kinds of our resources to come back at the primary course)

…

After exactly six hours, thirty three minutes and fifty seven seconds, couple of trees cut down in the most jumbled way, tears all over on their clothes (large, small, caused by knives, caused by fire…take your pick), additional obliteration of public property, two young men bruised and sporting almost black holes around their bodies, chakras spent, ragged breaths between them and both of them haphazardly sprawled on the ground, the battle had ended.

…

(Without any further ado, we are returning to the original program now. Thank you for your patience)

…

"Goddammit teme, why did you have to fight me back you asshole?!" His tongue ran over his set of teeth, in a slight suspicion that his molar was already a long bye-bye. Well, at least the Kyuubi would change into a new one. Ah…the perks of housing a demon.

"…" The usual 'oh-so-talkative' Uchiha merely quirked a dark eyebrow (the other one was whining about his slight swollen black eye) and snorted sarcastically. The blond threw at him some sands exasperated, forming small arid puffs around them.

"Shut up, I know that you would fight back if someone started it, but you and I have _good _reasons for you to simply sit like an obedient teme and let me punish you. That'd be the least you could do." And later he'll punish the idiot in a more… unusual type of way.

Oh no, it won't involve whips and handcuffs. Surely won't. Neither will it involve vibrators, dildos nor other interesting gadgets he saw at a sex shop. Such as that fascinating orange colored, shape of p—…Errrrrr!!

Okay brain, now stop having those kinds of unholy images right now. Stooop…We have a Bastard to collect!

"Now let's get down to business!" Naruto pointed angrily to the jerk idiot. "You." Then he pointed to himself. "are coming with _me_."

"The usual 'I'm gonna get you back to Konoha' blabbering words that you like so much to say, usuratonkachi…?" Sasuke spat a small amount of blood while his palm massaged his jaw, assessing all the kinds of damage around. Damn that dobe still have a strong uppercut.

"Great! So you know the speech, you know my intention and you know our destination, then let's go!" The tanned blond wobbly stood on his feet, ready to convince his idiot to return to their homeland, throw his unconscious body inside a sack of potatoes if necessary.

"I can't. I still have things to do." This time it was the kitsune's side to snort.

"Sure you do."

"I _really_ do." An Uchiha Glare ®.

"Sasuke, what else do you want to do in this, godforsaken small town located in the middle of nowhere if you already defeated your enemies, restored your clan's pride and other peripheral details…?"

A rise of jet black colored eyebrow. "Wow dobe, you really have improved your feeble vocabulary over those years. I guess you had indeed _finally _grown up a little bit."

"AN-S-WER-ME!" Idiot!

"I can't. I need to help a girl who lives in this town." Naruto suddenly felt that his entire body being consumed by acid. So his heart will be forever rejected from Sasuke…?

"Oh. Congrats. Is she the one who'll (_insert sarcastic tone_) 'restore' your clan?"

"Wha…?" Does the usuratonkachi only lives up to mess his organized brain?

"Well, is she…" The dobe showed his pinky and waggled it. "Your special one? You sly dog…you've been missing for two years because of a missus? Tell me that earlier!" Though Naruto said in a playful tone, his smile was slightly strained. The Uchiha mentally placed that observation to be contemplated later.

"Dumbass. If she really was, I would be a pedophile. It's nothing of what you're imagining, dobe." Naruto heaved a relieved (inward) sigh.

"Oh myyyyy, Sasu-kun!" The cerulean eyes fluttered in a mocking surprise and he blocked his o-shaped mouth with his hand, imitating really well an old gossipy woman. "I can't believe that you acquired your former sensei's strange quirks! I'm _soooo _disappointed with you…"

The other one merely reached his graphite eyes heavenward. Patience is a vital key to talk sanely with this idiot.

"Come with me. I'll show it to you." He also stood with difficulty on his feet while he stuffed his hands on his pocket and turned around.

"Don't order me around teme." A snarl.

"Fine. Then don't come with me and stay in this 'recognizable' alley until your feeble mind decides to get lost in this town and you sleep in the floor by the end of this night."

Muffled grumbles and piercing glares followed Sasuke around.

* * *

As Naruto followed from jumping roof to roof, he couldn't help but to realize that they returned to their usual relationship _pretty fast. _I mean…hey, he didn't see Sasuke for over five years and abruptly enough, after this weird twist of fate meeting him in the oddest way possible, they fought back almost seeming that the time when Sasuke were away became hollow. He scratched the back of his blond hair hesitantly, unsure if he should contemplate this news as a refreshing thing or beg for the old hag to look for a good analyst after this mission.

The Uchiha, like always, didn't lift any kind of conversation, opting to only go whatever he intended to go, though he turned his head every once in a while to see if the blond was following up. They kept their moves until Naruto noticed that they were entering in the slumps. He immediately quirked a golden eyebrow. What kind of business would Sasuke have in there, to go to such place that definitely didn't fit with his personality...? Since the Uchiha heir had a good upbringing, he would never mix himself with poor people who live in shambles villages like those. Actually, the blond shinobi was half-expecting that the dark-haired nin was a mercenary ninja, probably went the mansion to eliminate the lord by orders from an adversary of them in the drug market, or something like that.

They finally arrived in a small house, located far away from the rest of the other ones, in the middle of a lake where they could only enter through a narrow corridor made by wobbly material. The building, though it looked more worn than the last one, it was fairly humble with cream colored walls covered slightly with mold and few pot plants decorating around the door.

"Ah. Naruto. Before you enter." He met questioning blue color in return. "Could you use any different kind of cloth besides the one you're using now? Or you'll scare the girl off."

"Huh...? And do you think that an ANBU uniform would be better than those civilian ones...?"

"Plenty. For personal reasons. And...you're part of the ANBU force now?" So quick. Sasuke would've never thought that the deadlast from years ago would become an elite ninja so fast.

"Yeah. After...you know, the battle against Konoha, a lot of ninja were injured or KIA, so Tsunade-baachan, I mean, the Hokage, had to promote a lot ninja to higher ranks so we could accept dangerous missions without depleting the capital funds or we would bankrupt. Not to mention that the fire lord was fairly annoyed that we began to refuse some vital tasks so we had to hurry on finding talents to cultivate or promoting old ninjas that couldn't become chunnin or jounin in the last years. Ah, step aside a little, I'm going to use summoning." He bit the tip of his tanned thumb then started to make hand signs with one hand.

"Hey! It's dangerous, dob—" Making wrong signs may cause the chakra to uselessly be expent, how the dumbass could be successful if he's only using one hand...?

Though instead of seeing some weird counter-effect, there laid an innocent jumpy toad, looking healthy enough for any kind of normal view. The dark-grey eyes enlarged from the situation presented, fairly impressed.

"Hey squirt! I was afraid that you'd lazy around before you'd call me again. I'm almost digesting your uniform, y'know." Naruto crouched to the animal's level and answered.

"Yeah yeah, you have all my gratitude and sort, so can you hurry up and give me my clothes?"

"So rude! That's not how you'd answer to the son of –"

"Son of the great Gamabunta, boss of all toads of our generation, don't you dare threaten me, the great Gamakichi. I know that." The younger shinobi recited with a toneless voice yawning all the while.

"Hmph! And just because you're the toad sage I'll obey you for now!" The small toad immediately vomited some kind of black and white thing from his throat before disappearing again with a poof.

Sasuke just stared the interaction while the young man took the lump of slimy thing and unrolled it, revealing the ANBU uniform. Luckily, he put it inside a plastic bag, so the clothes still remained unaffected.

"Hey, do you know any place where I can change my clothes Teme?" Naruto asked.

"At the back of this house. I'll guard it for you." They moved towards the appointed place when Sasuke continued. "Well, and that meant that you entered in the ANBU force because of these circumstances?"

"Don't say it like I've used this opportunity to rise without working so much! I've managed to quickly jump from genin to jounin by defeating five jounins at the same time and at the ANBU force I had to complete more than twenty A-Class missions in one month to enter training! God, it was hell." He mentally shuddered from the remembrance while his hands fumbled across the obi, which was persistently refusing to untangle.

"Then, Ibiki-sensei, you know, the guy who had a lot of scars and gave us the written test in the chunnin exams, were the one who taught me investigation, torturing, strategy and all sorts, not to mention he forced me to diminish my weaker points, like genjutsu and acting skills. And, well. That's the end of the story." Damn, that thingie is stubborn! Naruto yanked hard the piece of cloth but with no avail.

"Hn." The acknowledgement that the brunet heard his explanations. If he could shove his pride a little bit aside, Sasuke would admit that he was amazed with his ex-teammate growth. It seems that he really had matured over those years.

"(Ugh) Come to (aargh) think about it (loose it damn it!). How did ya guess (eeaaarrrr) that I was a foe in the mansion?" The blond asked through labor pants and grunts. He thought that he concealed his chakra pretty well.

"You used genjutsu to hide your whisker marks, right?" The other man folded elegantly his arms to his chest, slightly reclining to the wall next to him. He resumed. "I've noticed that someone was using chakra to hide minimal things, but what it really disturbed me was, even though it was a simple genjutsu, the way it was conjured, was polished too well to be considered that it was done from someone ordinary. That's why I attacked before you could strike and halt my escape."

Both of the young men paused to weight the Uchiha's words after the confession. It was stunningly abnormal that Sasuke would, even though by accident, compliment any person. Naruto felt his face heating up at the unusual silence between them, so he returned to concentrate on undressing himself. It's not that he never had dressed this type of cloth, though he was used to use the style for prostitutes on missions. Well, the obi for whores _were _made to easily looses it up, so maybe it had a "small" differences compared to the actual one. He made another forceful tug, hoping that it'll answer for his calls, since he knew that the asshole wasn't known from his unlimited patience.

The dark-haired man, on the other side, was trying to puke all the tentative excuses for his slip when he praised the dumbass, though it all ended before he could even try a syllable. As seeing that, sadly, his brain was too busy to stop the flow of his blood around his face. After some unsuccessful tries, he directed his frustration with a growl to the blond boy (Ah ha! The knot had finally loosed up!):

"Dobe, you're taking centuries to change yourself, idio—" He turned his onyx eyes to scowl the Kyuubi-holder when the words died on his throat.

The tantalizing sun-kissed body currently was positioned with his back to his friend, though he opened the fabric like a luxurious courtesan, showing his silky shoulders while his head was slightly bended down, the golden bangs fell gracefully around the smooth cheekbones while long eyelashes were shadowing slightly his sapphire eyes. (author notes: are you guys nosebleeding? 'cuz I am...:P Sasuke, you lucky bastard)

The same brilliant cerulean hue stared back at the brunet with defiance and mumbled: "The stupid obi was really difficult to untie, so cut me some slack you bastard, I'll change it quickly." He said while he continued to remove one of the sleeves of the yukata, sliding one of his arms out.

At freeing half of the clothing, it glided downwards, revealing more skin to be devoured by the onyx eyes, starting from the firm long legs, narrow waist, lean back and...Sasuke swallowed dry. There laid the most delectable piece of round juicy meat he had ever met, screaming to be romped at this very moment. His friend started to undress the other sleeve, showing the other side of that perfect a—

The brunet frantically turned back, looking at the, oh yes, what an interesting crack on the wall, he had never notice it that before. All the self-control and common sense screeched the dirty thoughts in halt that kept taunting the Uchiha should take some _very _inappropriate actions towards the dobe, who, now that he already confirmed with his guilty eyes, had grown _very well _on those years. Maturity _really _had treated him well lately.

Naruto stared at the back guarding him (not without wasting the opportunity to take a 'small' glance over the well sculpted physique of his friend) and questioned himself on what the hell had happened to Sasuke to play a more morgue quietness than people going to a funeral. Ten seconds before, he was bitching again about the blond's slowness and glaring at him when after more five seconds he clacked his teeth loudly with an audible gulp and not without using the last one second to swiftly turning his back goofily, completely out of the Uchiha character.

…He almost tripped while he was trying to observe an ordinary fissure on the wall.

"_Hmm…"_ Naruto looked at his gear while he contemplated over the situation. He was getting undressed when Sasuke yelled at him so it wasn't difficult to connect the dots that his partial nude was the cause of the usual stoic man to sputter flustered.

One more glance at Sasuke's red colored ears (despite his eyes wanted to idly continue to enjoy the small pleasures of being connoisseur of teme's beautiful buttocks) was enough to the kitsune grin mischievously. He'll plan an appropriate payback (after all, the brunet was the one who watched unashamedly his unclothing version) afterwards.

The ivory skinned man heard another shuffling and sliding of clothes, the soft sounds giving him goosebumps all over his body. Where's the crack, where's the crack? Ah, there. Let's continue to perceive each detail of that fascinating nature event laid on the cream colored wall.

Then, suddenly, it ended. A finger poked his shoulder while the tanned face made a _very _suspiciously haughty smile. The ANBU gear, differently from the usual orange eyesore that was called a jumpsuit, enveloped around tightly Naruto's body and showed well the disciplined muscles acquired through nin training. There was another gulp from the alabaster skin and the fox grin turned even more playful.

"Let's go, Sasuke." The other one directed a well deserved Uchiha Glare ® before nodding and entering the house.

* * *

Author notes: aaaaaaargh, don't you hate when you intend to write a short story but this monster gets bigger and bigger?! I sense conspiracy, yeah, that's for sure! People are forcing me to write gigantic SasuNaru fanfictions!

I couldn't help but to laugh a little when I saw that the moment that Sasuke and Naruto had their "romantic" reunion (aka beat the crap of each other) "fits" so well with the fanfic title...lol XD

After observing for some time, I realized that this fic would probably be the relationship between Sasuke and Naruto in 'Turn me off Tune me out' _with _the sexual innuendos. So this fic is roughly a bastard child between TMO² and SoulmateS. Lol. :P

Did you guys noticed that the vocabulary has raised its quality significantly on those latest chapters? That's 'cuz I got tired of Microsoft Word feeble vocabulary and went to use REAL dictionaries with papers and all. Hooray for the traditional way of learning new words!


	4. Chapter 4

Author notes: (pouts) it did sting my heart a _lot _when I saw few reviews in this story. Sigh. Review anyone? (puppy eyes)

* * *

_Chapter 04_

* * *

"Oof!"

With all due respect, Naruto had always thought that on those long years that he hadn't saw Sasuke, he knew that his friend had become stronger, acquired new powerful jutsus, had an unbelievable speed and could utilize a katana with excellent dexterity among many other things. Though, his golden eyebrows shot up to his forehead when he saw that the great Uchiha Sasuke:

"Sasuke-niiiichaaaaannnn!!" Squealed an infant girlish voice after tackling the brunet to the ground.

Would be defeated by a seven-year old girl with a mere bear hug.

"Hello Kasumi-chan." The Uchiha calmly patted the auburn hair while he voiced out in his usual monotone pace.

"Sasuke-niichan, you're so mean! Whenever you return here, you're supposed to say 'I'm home!' and then I can say 'Welcome back!' to you!" The violet iris furiously looked down to her prey while her childish face formed a petulant pout.

"Sasuke-niichan here already said that he's only coming here to help Kasumi-chan and then I'll go away. There's no need for me to say those things, Kasumi-chan." He sat on the ground before grasping delicately the small girl through her armpits and putting at his side. She violently tugged his pants, tears already forming on her perfected abandoned-puppy-eyes. (She really is abusing her ability of being a small child, huh…)

"But…but…Sasuke-niichan doesn't want to stay with me? Sasuke-niichan doesn't want me?" The young raven-haired man exhaled a tired sigh and ruffled her hair.

"I appreciate you very much Kasumi-chan, but more important than that is that I'm here for your mother to return back. Don't you want be with your mother again? Don't you want to your mother live with you again?"

She cocked her head down to a hesitant nod after freeing the wrinkled fabric from her grasp. All this while, Naruto was observing this interaction with baffled eyes. He'd never thought that kids, you know, _**kids, **__kiiiidddss,_would hog an Uchiha. The Uchiha Glare ® practically zeroed the chances of having a healthy friendship with children, and much less he couldn't say any word without any brat starts bawling. (This is another copyrighted utility created by the Uchiha Industries).

And the situation was more picturesque (in the good sense, he meant) that The Bastard would reciprocate the neverending energy of the small pup. The blond would never imagine Sasuke as a baby-sitter material. Hell, even _he _was more a baby-sitter material, as seeing that he constantly hovered around with Konohamaru and his gang, though Sasuke, in his teenage years, never really participated (voluntarily) with them. _So weird. _

Kasumi looked at the milky face and made a horrified gasp:

"Sasuke-niichan, you're hurt! Did something bad happened? Did the bad guys were too much to Sasuke-niichan defeat alone?"

"I'm fine. Do you think that I would encounter any problem against those miserable beings?" Naruto snorted, the asshole was still the same arrogant moron. "I just met (perceiving eyes at the dobe) some difficulties."

This time, the round violet eyes decided to follow the gaze of her friend and realized that there was a third member in the party inside her house. She immediately protected the ivory man with her small body while shouting:

"Who are you?! What are you doing here with Sasuke-niichan?!"

"Aww Sasuke-_niichan_." The blond imitated well the same puppy-eyes receiving a twitch on the black eyebrows. "I can't believe that you're making me look like the villain of this story!" His arm snaked around the brunet's shoulder and whispered flirtatiously low tone, next to the brunet's ear. "Not when we had _such deep deeeeeeeep past _between us…" His grin had broadened considerably when he felt a shudder from Sasuke.

"Kasumi-chan, This is Uzumaki Naruto." The girl continued to glare with all her might. "He's…my friend." This time, a flurry of warm feelings brimmed over Naruto's heart. "You may call him Naruto-niichan, though Dobe-niichan would be more suitable for this dumba—dummy."

"Hey, stop it now! You shouldn't teach such bad words to a kid like her!" Naruto intervened.

"I'm not a kid!" The little girl shouted.

"I'm not teaching bad words. I'm teaching the fundamental daily utilities if once need to survive in this cold harsh world." Another condescend snort.

"And how calling me a _dead last _is gonna help her out?!" Then the azure iris looked down. "And you're a kid, you're a squirt! Go drink some milk if you want to grow!"

"You meanie! Dobe-niichan is a meanie person!" Kasumi whined, pointing her small accusing finger at the Konoha nin.

"Look on what you did! You're horrible in the educational area, they should put you in _jail _for that! Depraved adult!"

"What's depr—aid adult?" Confused purple eyes. Slight apprehension on the other eyes. "Sasuke-niichan?"

"Don't you need to cook dinner for Sasuke-niichan, Dobe-niichan (growls from the tanned man) and you? It's already time."

"Moooouuu…no, I want to talk to Sasuke-niichan!" Another moan. She gripped firmly the black leggings and frowned at Naruto. "I don't want to talk with Dobe-niichan, that's for sure." Added with a sticking out a tongue and a flipping of hand, dismissing the guest.

"_For a seven-year old girl, she surely has some nerve…" _Though, as part of the elite ANBU ninja, the few selected gifted shinobis from the talent brewer Konoha village, Naruto had to act like a responsible and exemplary adult, exhaling maturity.

He showed back his pink appendage to the short girl, earning an annoyed huff from the red-haired squirt as she marched to give a powerful slap on the blonde.

Too bad her arms were too short as the "ANBU" ninja securely held her by putting his hand on her head. It was a quite fun sight to see as Kasumi tried to tackle him flailing her arms around while Naruto (so mature…) kept his position grinning all the while. Sasuke rolled his eyes, asking, God, what did he do to be forced to take care of those two brats…?

"Gah! How dare you! Ugh…Just let me punch you once…! Humph!" The fiery head continued.

"Alright you two. Enough. Kasumi." The child instantly froze from the serious tone and peeked at Sasuke. "Stop doing this. You're a grown up girl, aren't you?" She quieted down though she grouchily puffed her cheeks.

"And dobe." The cerulean eyes just turned away from the piercing gaze. "Stop provoking her. How old are you anyways? Five?" The blue hue quickly changed his mind to glare icily at his friend. "Release her." The prankster quickly detached his hand from her hair and motioned his hands to the back of his head, carefree whistling without any sign of guilt. He felt a sharp kick on his knee, thankfully, not strong enough. His attacker grinned:

"Hmph! And that's what you deserve in return for irritating the future mayor of this town!" The small girl declared with brimming pride.

"Come again?" The self-proclaimed future Hokage raised an eyebrow.

"You're talking to the one who will adm—admi—adimussss…treichii this city you're living now! And then, everybody will recognize my presence!"

Oh. Now where had he already heard this type of speech before…?

"Interesting huh? Same loud voice, same brash personality, same impulsive dumba—nature and have the same crazy dream. You both are exactly the same side of the coin." There was a snobbish smirk from the aristocratic features while he crossed his arms.

"Hey! Don't compare to the great me with dummy Dobe-niichan!" One screeched.

"And the same oversized ego."

"Like _you _would be the one to talk!" The brunet heard an impatient retort.

"Yeah!" A nod of energetic red hair. Then there was a cock of questioning head. "Wha?"

"How adorable. Two hard-headed children trying to gang up against me." Sasuke slowly shook his silk hair to the sides slightly amused. "Oh, have you two made up? What a touching scene."

"WE DID NOT!" A screech from both of parties was heard before they returned to glare to each other.

"I'm going to cook for me and Sasuke-niichan _only_, but Dobe-niichan…" The amethyst color blinked impishly "won't get any."

"Oh goodie. I wouldn't want to eat your food anyway. It'd probably be poisonous." Naruto heaved a relieved sigh. The mirth instantly died from her face and was substituted by fiery determination.

"Just you wait! I'm gonna make a biiig biiig and deliiicious meal that you will _beg _to eat more! My food is fifty times more delicious than the restaurants around!"

"Only fifty? Why not more?"

"…" The tiny body decided to turn back and go to the kitchen and make a swift escape though Sasuke interrupted:

"It's because Kasumi-chan can't count up to fifty huh? What a bad student, you need to properly learn a lot of things if you want to be a mayor."

"Sasuke-niichan!! You meanie! You didn't haf tcha say that in front of Dobe-niichan!" The blush was so intense that could be camouflaged with her crimson hair.

"Don't worry about this squirt." Naruto ignored a shout of denial about small stature. "Not being able to count up to fifty won't stop you from being a mayor right? You only have to have a determined spirit and your big dream will come true!" The tanned hand ruffled her hair disorderly, Kasumi gave a startled eyes.

"Hum…what does deterrr..munyed mean?" She asked shyly. The young man smiled brightly.

"Is to never give up, no matter how many problems you will meet! Kasumi-chan is a determined girl, right?"

For some fleeting seconds, the young child kept her jaw dropped goofily until she closed up responding with an identical toothy grin. (With some holes around it, she still had some milk tooth to be spared)

"Yeah!" She cheerfully hopped back and ran to the kitchen. Before entering the room, she peeked over through the door and whispered. "Um…" A small huff of defeat mixed with rebellious tints took her voice. "I'll cook to Naruto-niichan…just 'cuz he said good words to the future mayor, okie!" And then she disappeared from their vision.

"What a…" Naruto started.

"Hurricane?" Sasuke ended, smirking.

A flash of red hair appeared again. "I forgot! What does "dobe" means, anyways?" The brunet's smirk turned even wider.

"Kasumi-chan, that was a very good question. Actually, for such interesting question, you won't need to do your homework today. Dobe, means—" A pissed arm elbow jabbed his ribs.

"Sasuke-NIIIIchan, don't we need to talk about some grown up stuff in the living room, beforeIshoveyourarrogantfaceinyour_ar_se?" A lethal aura spread throughout the room.

"Sadly, Kasumi-chan, we'll leave this important lesson for later. Dobe-niichan and I need to discuss some things." Sasuke lightly coughed in betweens.

The small girl nodded back slowly before entering the kitchen again.

"Did I used to be like her back when I was a kid?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head, stupefied.

"Oh no, you're not like her that much." Another flash of Uchiha smirk. "You were worse. Kasumi's _far_ more disciplined than you, usuratonkachi."

"Now give me a good reason for not to reach your fucking neck with my hands and wring it." The stubborn cobalt eyes glowered back.

Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders, like he, too, was questioning himself why the blond shouldn't just punish the stoic man right here and now and be done with that. Naruto inhaled a great amount of air.

"Very well. Sasuke. What have you done lately around?" A direct inquiry. He turned his onyx eyes to connect to the stern sapphire ones and the brunet knew that he couldn't escape from it. Sasuke started slowly.

"After the war. Everything ended. I pushed myself to goal after goal, but when it all ended, I finally had the time to contemplate about it. I didn't know what to do, but certainly I didn't want people following me while I'm finally thinking about myself. So I started to journey alone."

Naruto had his feet planted on the ground, quietly listening to his lost friend. Years before, when he still had most of emotions overriding his reason, he would probably scream at the selfish moron and drag him back to Konoha. (okay, they _did _fight right after they met, but that was only pent up frustration) Though now, he understood nothing is so simple, everyone has its reasons. And Sasuke, as wrong as he and his actions did things in the past, had his nasty issues, complicated feelings. Some part of the Kyuubi-holder was pleased that Sasuke would still open his emotions to Naruto, even after many years of separation. The ex-avenger continued:

"And then, I started walking, whatever and whenever, only pausing to rest sometimes. I heard that you and the Godaime had successfully arrested the corrupted council members and executed them, so another part of my goal was done. Though it was strange…I should feel mad for you to take another mission of my life, but instead, I was extremely relieved. Perhaps it was because I was also tired, from all that." However, Sasuke did cry when he received the news. His clan revenge was finally fulfilled, but now, he was…empty.

"After some months, well, money started running down, food became scarce and I met a kind old woman in some place. However, some bandits were charging tax for protection, so I ended helping her out and in the end some other villages gave me food. The food was enough for more months and when it was finishing, I aided some other poor people. And in this past time, I eliminated corrupt mayors or destroyed some fortress, did some stuffs here and there and that was that."

"Oh." A very short answer from someone as talkative as the dobe. Then, after digesting the long information, the brunet heard a snort followed with a chuckle.

"No wait. Are you kidding me? Wow…just…wow…I mean—, man…from all the scenarios I was imagining, _this_ was placed on the lowest of the list. I was predicting that you would join a couple of mercenaries nin and brooding, or living in a forest and brooding, or living as a normal civilian guy and brooding some more, or even meditating beside a waterfall and brooding, _definitely_ brooding, but I, for the sake of first to forth Hokages, _wasn't _predicting…THIS! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" The badly muffled laughs turned into unabridged loud guffaws, shaking the frail walls surrounding the young men. "Oh my fucking god…Uchiha Sasuke, the warrior of justice and love! In the name of the Uchiha, I shall punish you! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"Now give _me _a good reason for not to reach your stupid neck with my hands and wring it, usuratonkachi." The pale fingertips were already wrapping dangerously around the slender tanned neck and shook it.

"Ow ow! Sasu dear! Violence is not the answer!" His voice trembled from the constant swing from his head. Actually, he was starting to get tipsy dizzy.

"Hn." Sasuke released, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Then, why didn't you return to Konoha, if you wanted to help people?" Naruto asked.

The other one lightly frowned. "God knows if I'm really helping people with those lousy missions that have bad strings attached from behind."

"Hey! You know it's not true! And you said yourself that you know that we eliminated the bad councils!" The Kyuubi-vessel snapped back.

"Whatever. But I don't want to do with them. I wanted to feel that I'm making justice with my hands." Now _that _sentence was also _quite _familiar…where did he heard that bef…

"_Ah…he's still attached with the past." _Avenging the clan wasn't enough, so he had to "avenge" small and other things to quench his necessity. The blond man exhaled air deeply.

If Naruto could be more sincere to himself, he would probably feel an extreme disappointment to his friend. He still had a slight hope that someday, Sasuke would miraculously stand in the Konoha gates, ready to be re-accepted in the town. Tsunade, when she was investigating about Uchiha Madara, read the truth about the Uchiha massacre from a journal that belonged to the third Hokage. That led the first clues about the corrupted councils, along with Danzo, Sai's chief, to incriminate him. Sai also had a vital spot on that part, acting as a double agent and giving vital information. In the end, they succeeded giving fundamental reasons to arrest them, and the court, for planning the massacre and killing thousands of innocents, executed those councils.

Naruto thought that, once Sasuke would learn such news that spread faster than any wind, the last Uchiha would return to his origin, his homeland. The blond man even managed to convince Tsunade to destroy the Uchiha compounds, fruit of discrimination and abuse of power, a shameless past of Konoha history, and built a new one in the heart of the town, where everybody could gaze with pride the Uchiha fan. And yet, he bended some of the laws and gave equal power between the only Uchiha member and ANBU, finally cleaning every inch of dirty quest of power.

Doing such actions made Naruto immerse in the game of politics, something that he understood that he would have to learn sooner or later, though that made him coolly and impersonally observe his surrounding and try to take advantage of every action around him to make him gain more space. That made him becomes more a…distant and collected person.

After all the deeds, he kept standing in front of the gates, whenever possible, to see any point of recognizable chicken-haired brunet. Time had passed, but he waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited some more, until Sakura came enraged and slammed his head to the ground creating a huge crater, yelling that if he didn't hurry up and continue to laze around, he'd miss the ANBU exams.

And even when he was busy looking for files, or listening to Ibiki's tutelage, the cerulean eyes kept peeking over the window to see if Sasuke would arrive. Sometimes he would even use the Kyuubi enhanced senses to improve his vision and try to spot the Sharingan holder.

But nothing happened. Sasuke never came.

After Suigetsu's information, Naruto finally understood that, _again, _he'd need to chase after the stupid asshole, even though Tsunade prevented to do that, or Shikamaru whined that he had more missions to do then looking for some person that didn't want to be found, the blond re-started to look for clues.

Though, finally, Sasuke was now in front of him.

Oh, how he wanted to hug the Bastard right here and now. (And do other less chaste things afterwards)

At the same time he was dying to punch a hole through his face for making him suffer from waiting so much. (Because he really deserves it)

However, to his own surprise, his heart kept serene even though the person that he loved, after two long years, stood in front of him, looking directly at his eyes and answering all his qualms. Sasuke's willingness to open his feelings held Naruto's own too cry or scream from all the agony that he passed through from not knowing his most important person condition, whether he lived, or died, was happy, or sad, he didn't know, he wanted to know but he couldn't find a way to know. The suffocating feeling that everything, even fate, was bounding him with thick chains and every search had a dead end, ultimately, was what hurt Naruto the most.

"_It finished now, didn't it? The search is over." _The destiny finally consented a small breathing to him and it was up to the blond to guide the correct path now.

"And now…Kasumi-chan is the one that you're helping at this moment." The Leaf shinobi scratched the back of his head while he continued. "And this fact has something to do with you being in the mansion tonight."

"Yes. Her mother, unfortunately, got sold by the village to that mansion you were trying to invade."

"What happened?"

"I know, from other sources, that the mansion harbors important drug lords and imminent figures in the criminal society, however, the village always had fallen into their hands because of that. They kept threatening the townspeople for "protection", or better, they charge tax or else they would destroy or incinerate this town. One of those tax is that they demand a good looking woman to be sold in the black market, either becoming a sex toy to any disgusting asshole or a whore in prostitution houses. Kasumi-chan's mother, this time, was the chosen one."

"Oh yes…I have forgotten that drug dealers and prostitution always had walked in joined hands. Poor Kasumi-chan…" Naruto looked over the tiny figure chopping carrots and understood that, behind her cute smile and energetic moves, there laid a maturity that didn't convey with her short span of life. "But, what does this all have to do with her wishes to become the mayor of this town? She was supposed to hate this place, not wanting to conquer it."

"Hn." But that would be the same with you and Konoha, wouldn't it? Was the sentence that Sasuke wanted to voice it out loud. "Actually, that's how I met her in the first place. People who were wearing the same servant uniform that you were using were dragging her mother out while she cried, yanking everybody and trying to free her mother out. But one of them used a club and hit her too hardly, so I couldn't chase after them and I had to aid her out. All the people around her just kept staring at her and didn't do anything to heal her or stop that nonsense."

At that past moment, Sasuke felt the same enraged feeling when he used to see Naruto being bullied by adults in Konoha. That familiar feeling was what allured him to help the little girl in the first place, the sepia color that could be cured this time.

"However, after I bandaged her and all, she just grinned and said that it was fine, she was used to it. Then, Kasumi showed that her mother raised her by herself, a single mother. There were a lot of nasty rumors saying that her mother used to be a whore and Kasumi was an accident of 'work' or she used to be the mistress of some lord and later was dumped because of pregnancy…maybe that's why the people in the town didn't feel guilty on selling her out."

"Disgusting." Naruto furrowed his sand colored eyebrows with dismay.

"Exactly." Sasuke crossed his arms again, bobbling his head slightly. "I don't really care about their past and all, however, Kasumi-chan really looked like she loved her mother, so I wanted to help her. I mean, we…we didn't have our chances to hold our parents but…if I could…" His voice trailed off.

"If you could prevent another disaster such as ours, I understand, you would do everything in your hands to grant her wish." That was a glimpse where Sasuke, as much as he had fled, fight, betrayed and all…he was the same Sasuke years ago. The Kyuubi-carrier smiled with grimace.

"Yes…but even though the townspeople shunned the mother and daughter, Kasumi wanted to be recognized by them, to show that she could liberate herself from all the prejudices judged upon her." This type of courage…the Uchiha admired that.

There was another silence falling between them until something clicked inside the obnoxious piece of golden head and he smiled snootily.

"Awww…so you wanted to save someone like me in the end, Sasu-kun??" He purred, while the brunet immediately sputtered and looked far faaar away from the azure eyes that were glinting with amused mirth.

What an interesting shade of red you have in your face Suke-chan.

"Hn." When doubt, scowl. "Anyways, dobe, I bet that you went there for a mission to eliminate the drug lords, right?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"You probably have a detailed plant of that house that Konoha must have presented to you right? I couldn't free Kasumi-chan's mother today because I didn't have the map and I had carelessly fall into enemy lands. You could lend it to me so I can properly study it."

The ANBU ninja carefully enquired his former teammate before murmuring:

"Very well. And what are you willing to trade back for this piece of information?"

Sasuke frowned at the sudden proposal of bargain. This, was also another sign that Naruto had grown up. If asked years before, the moment that the blond knew that an innocent live was in peril, he would treat gratuitously and give willingly any kind of tips that would help anyone out. This Naruto, albeit more rational and sensible, somehow, Sasuke preferred the usual impulsive and hot-headed dobe that he always is…was.

But again, maybe he was bluffing this time. Grown up or not, Naruto would be always Naruto…right?

"And what kind of interest do you have upon me that you would be willing to trade then, Naruto?"

Naruto's brain (you again!) had maniacally leered in the most perverted sense of way at the request. What kind of interest…really, exactly?

Hey! No brain! Bad bad brain. Go to your X-rated fantasies in the subconscious mind and leave me alone. Shoo shoo.

"It's kinda annoying that I can't know your position whenever you decide to travel doing your Messiah stuff, so maybe you could write letters whenever you go to different places, what do you think about that?"

Another strange sketch that was presented to Sasuke.

"I thought that you would go with the usual 'so return to Konoha' stuff instead of that." He retorted.

"Bah. I know that such small piece of knowledge is insufficient enough to bargain for your come back to Konoha. So I'm willing to trade with something as equal as I can get." He shrugged his tanned shoulders.

"Then…that means that you'll leave me alone after that?" The other one quirked an black eyebrow impressed.

"Of course not!" His friend immediately scowled. "I'll whip your fucking ass and drag you back to Konoha, where you truly belong to live! And I'll fucking use all means to bring you back there, even I have to break your legs and arms!" Naruto grinned boyishly, in the same way five years ago.

"Why the proposal then?"

"Hm. In case that you decide to flee cowardly in the middle of the mission or somethin', at least you are hung up on this promise so it'll be easy to track you down. That's it." The blonde cleaned up his ear with his pinkie and blew up the dirt. "And my treaty is consistent. It'd be really hard for you to refuse, wouldn't it?"

"Or I could simply ignore it and go by myself."

"And meet other thousands of ninjas and security guards around. Ok. Good luck m' boy."

That dumbass can be really convincing when he wanted, Sasuke realized, while he gritted his teeth.

"Hn."

"That means you accept it?" He waggled his golden eyebrows.

"Hn."

"Hn or not Hn, don't grunt it like a caveman, Bastard. I want usage of civilized words to our commitment, teme. Don't think I'll let a loophole for you to escape from this bargain."

"Hn." This time, Sasuke indolently rolled his graphite eyes.

"Ok…just say: I, Uchiha Sasuke of the Uchiha clan, protector of butterflies and fluffy squirrels and maintainer of world peace with rainbow colors, establish with pinkie promise with my lil ol' friend Uzumaki Naruto the contract on keeping contact in trade of information to whoop the bad guys ass, everything sealed with cream sugar and cherry on top, for the name of justice and love, the maske— I mean, the _brave _warrior of Uchiha! OW, that really hurt TEME!" The dobe rubbed tenderly the smack on his head, while Sasuke mused that, some things, _really _had never changed.

"Stop saying this nonsense then, usuratonkachi."

"Then, stop going on circles and promise me, Teme."

The brunet inhaled a great intake of air before declaring.

"I, Uchiha Sasuke of the Uchiha clan…" The cerulean eyes widened mischievously picking up the attention. "Will fucking write letters to idiot usuratonkachi that has a horrible sense of humor, in trade of meaningless information that certainly some well paid bribes would be more efficient _and _would cost cheaper wages instead of my poor ears have to be assaulted by these sprouts of gibberish from dobes like Uzumaki Naruto. The end." After meeting seething narrowed cobalt eyes, he used an Uchiha smirk. "I did promise. Don't pick on small details, dobe-niichan."

"Moronic arrogant bastard, Sasu-_chan._" He heard a muffled mutter in return.

"Sasuke-niichan! Naruto-niichan! The dinner is on the table!" Kasumi shouted.

"Yeah! Decent food here I go!" The ANBU shinobi cried with happiness.

"Remember to refrain your pig manners when eating dobe. After all, you'll be in front of an innocent and guiltless minor." The Uchiha snorted back.

"Shut up Teme!" The blond man snarled.

The brunet was the first to move and open the door, towards the dining room. Naruto, on the other hand, kept reflecting on what kind of payback he could come up with against that conceited ass. Now, speaking about asses…

The sun-kissed hand was moving to give a playful smack on Sasuke's backside before a pale hand effectively caught his wrist and twisted around.

"Ouch! That's domestic violence, Sasuke-niichan!" Naruto whined.

The other man only scoffed once more.

* * *

Author notes: if you guys are wondering, the OC won't have a lot of screen time on this fic. Though I'll admit that she appeared more than I originally intended. (sigh) It's just that writing their interactions became a funnier thing than the planned plot that I was designing. Blame Kasumi-chan! And she's cute, isn't she? A feminine small version of Naruto! So fun…

Geh. Again, I pushed forward an event of this chap. I _hate _when those things happens to me…


	5. Chapter 5

Author notes: you know, even though writing this fic had been fun so far, I can't help but to shake my head a little bit amused when I thought about my original intention in the plot. It was supposed to be a introspect and action type, with Sasuke and Naruto discussing all the time. (everybody quirks eyebrows) yep. Believe it or not. But the moment I imagined they having the six hours, thirty three minutes and fifty seven seconds on beating the crap of each other, I made the face of: oh, the hell. I particularly didn't mind making it turn into a comedy fic, but, seriously, this is the second time that I want to give a somber story but it ends so differently! (fails at life)

And where's the romance?! Naruto keeps quoting Sailor Moon lines to taunt "the Masked hero" and Sasuke keeps provoking the usuratonkachi every five seconds! What a romantic couple…XD Maybe I should change the genre to Romance and Adventure to Comedy and Adventure.

* * *

_Chapter 05_

* * *

The dinner was far from being a quiet affair, Kasumi and Naruto making a racket while Sasuke just sighed or kept taunting one of them. Or both of them. That resulted both of the stubborn "kids" (one literally, other figuratively) bugging back at him while the stoic Uchiha vaguely concluded that…one hyperactive brat would be enough, but two is going to ask all of his self-control for not maim those two crazy idiots.

At a point that Naruto, complaining that he didn't like beans and Kasumi, who whined that she hated mushrooms and started to have food fight, was the moment that Sasuke thought that it was time to act like the responsible and mature adult of the group.

Meaning that he silenced them by effectively throwing mushrooms on Kasumi's open mouth and banging hard Naruto's face on the wooden table. Gags and nasalized groans were heard for a (sadly) short period of five minutes, while the brunet calmly cleaned up the table.

"Bleh…mushroom, blaggh…mushroom…eeeeewwwww. I'm gonna dieeee…please, Sasuke-niichan, give me a farewell kiss before I draw my last breath…oh, Sasuke-niichan!" The girl made a dramatic pose, moving her arm to her forehead and sighing despondently.

"Kasumi-chan, I thought that I prohibited you to watch soap-operas lately, didn't I? Why are you using those horrible cheesy lines while you're supposed to do your homework?" Sasuke heard a terrified girly eep as Kasumi hid herself behind Naruto's legs.

"See, Sasuke-niichan, you've scared poor Kasumi-chan! Now she doesn't want your kisses! Hm…tell you what, maybe _I _should kiss you instead!" The blond crouched his legs to her height and stretched forward his lips. "Mmmm…come here and give a kissy kissy to Naruto-niichan!"

"NOOOO!! EWWW!! Get away from me, dobe-niichan!! GROSS!! STOP IT!! KYAAAA!!" She quickly gathered her arms to her face, gagging even further and making a disgusted expression. "DON'T COME CLOSER!! HEELP!! GROSS!!"

"You hurt my feelings, Kasumi-chan…don't you wanna for Naruto-niichan to be your knight in shining armor? I'm more handsome then Sasuke-niichan!" The cerulean eyes glittered with mischievousness as he pretended to give a peck on her rosy cheeks while Kasumi flayed in vain with her hands.

"NASTY! STOP!! And Sasuke-niichan is much more prettier (Naruto chuckled at that) then you! And you're uglier than Sasuke-niichan, that's for sure!"

"_Hmm…but I think that Sasuke's previous actions before entering your house beg to differ about it…" _Naruto gave another inward sneer.

"Dobe, that's enough. I think that you had enough of bullying on Kasumi-chan. Let her go." Sasuke lifted an exasperated eyebrow at the scenery.

His sun-kissed face spread wide a one hundred percent fox grin at that and cuddled the little girl (Kasumi protested wildly about it).

"Awww…Sasuke-niichan, are you getting _jealous _about this?" His smile turned ecstatically wicked when he observed the pale face acquiring a cherry complexion. The graphite eyes turned murderous while Naruto fawned over her cheek.

"Sasuke-niichan, are you getting jealous about this?" Kasumi repeated cheerfully, her boyish smile combined with her hopeful violet eyes. The blond shinobi continued:

"Yeah…we wonder to _who _he's getting jealous at…" Two sets of impish eyes locked on Sasuke's face, who, for the exception of the attained color in his cheeks, stared back at them coolly without any traitorous movement. Then, he handchopped on both of their heads.

"OW!" Identical protests and pouty lips.

"Stop all of this nonsense and go wash the dishes, you two_._" Sasuke concluded at last.

Identical mumbles and deflected walk towards the kitchen. The brunet snorted.

* * *

The ANBU shinobi finally exited the house for a while and surveyed the neighborhood. Satisfied that he didn't locate a suspicious shadow or a malicious chakra, he turned on the walkie-talkie.

"Deer, are you there? Copy."

"Yes, I am. Fox, everything fine there, right? Copy."

"Yeah, no problem here. Copy."

Naruto heard a scratch of head on the other side of phone. Shikamaru sighed.

"It took a while for you to phone to me, so we're getting worried about it. Hawk was almost threatening us to get at your town and annihilate all the enemies. Copy."

The Kyuubi-vessel smiled thankfully when heard that.

"Nah…everything is fine. Tell Hawk that he doesn't need to worry over this. I just got delayed today, but nothing serious. Copy."

"…"

"Deer? Copy."

"…"

"Deeeerrr??" He quirked a golden eyebrow.

"Hm, yeah?"

"What? Do you like me to call you Deer, Deer? Should I start calling you my cupcake, honeybee and other cute nicknames for ya? Copy."

"NO, thank you. I'm a married man, Fox. Copy."

"I know. Heh. Plus, Temari-chan would kill me if I tried to do anything fancy towards you, Deeeerrrrrr……"

"So troublesome. Fox, is there anything strange that had happened that you would want to talk about it? Copy."

"…"

"Fox? Copy."

"No. There isn't. Copy."

"Are you…sure? Copy."

"Yes. I'm sure. Nothing extraordinary happened today. Just…some stronger enemies, that's all. Copy."

"…If you insist. Then, give me the briefing of all what happened this night. Oh, I know that you're a lazy person to say "copy" all the time, so I relief you from this protocol. Copy."

"THANK YOU GOD. It's kinda annoying really. Thanks Deeeerrr!!" Naruto mocked a purr. His ANBU captain rolled his eyes.

"Well, we should start. ANBU Konoha shinobi; codename Fox, inform the recent activities in city A-1034, this report will be taken as number TF-45."

"ANBU Konoha shinobi, Fox, reporting. After following several pointed information, I went to investigate the mansion at G;34 at 18:30 clock, local hour. Located some Thunder ninjas. Collected some of their kunai for further examination."

"Thunder ninjas…so the organization is deflating as we thought?"

"Hopefully we're correct about this. Then, our mission is finally signaling to the end."

"We should still keep our senses in tune and don't take hasty decisions."

"I know. At 18:45 I entered the mansion and gathered that Arima Shigure, target Z-11, is currently being lodged in this place. Didn't personally confirmed about the target though."

"Arima Shigure? But, I thought he was the right-handed man of Meioh Setsuna and wouldn't leave by his side in any moment."

"Yes. Do you have something else that can clarify about it?" Naruto slightly paced around.

"Actually, there are rumors that they had split apart and were having internal dispute. Meioh Setsuna concentrate his power on narcotics while Arima Shigure on prostitution. I guess that would happen eventually, now that their forces are weakening, they are trying to solvate anything possible."

"I see. So, what kind of line of action are you going to take, Captain?"

Shikamaru paused to contemplate.

"What is it _your_ suggestion upon it, Fox?"

"Huh? Why are you asking me this?" The blond ninja asked with sincere surprise.

"Well…I guess all the witch hunting over the corrupt councils of Konoha made you the most experienced in political sphere than us. So you probably have better ideas than me."

"Hm…" The sky colored orbs rose to look at the blackened sky. "I'd probably use this divided issue to our advantage, you know, sabotaging, fake attacks using their name, incite more internal fights…then, wait until they crumble inside. That probably wouldn't make us waste our energy over all this, that's for sure."

"Ok…then, next day, me, Hawk and Dog are coming to your city and we'll have a conference about our next course of actions. We'll decide which places we'll infiltrate next, then." The young man scratched his whiskered cheek.

"Well…the thing is…"

"Huh? The thing is…?" It was the captain's turn to furrow his dark eyebrow.

Naruto cleared his throat. "I met a girl in this city, and her mother was taken to that mansion. They intend to sell her to prostitution. So I'm going there to invade it…then, I guess…all this plans can't really be activated huh?"

"Extend this issue." The brunet ordered.

"There's really nothing to be extended. I met a child citizen in this city, though her mother is being held there, I need to infiltrate to rescue her out. And, of course, I'll have to capture the target Arima Shigure as a distraction, or they'd see that I went there to aid the mother, therefore, resulting some kind of retaliation towards her in the end. I can't risk that."

"You know very well that this option is the longest one and it'd be foolish to choose such decision."

"But I can't help it if I meet an innocent life inserted in this filthy world. Heh. What can you do? I'm the hot-headed shinobi of the group!" Naruto laughed afterwards.

"Whatever…"

"So troublesome, yeah I know." He chuckled. "Deer, your lines are _really _predictable. I mean…myyyyy muuushy plushie teddy beeeearrr…Fox here wants cuddle with cutie you!"

"Thanks for the mental rape, Fox." Shikamaru grumbled.

"I try my best all the time, you welcome Deer."

"Should we go there as reinforcements?"

"Sadly…no. I'm looking the kunai I've caught from the Thunder nins now, and…they're from the Rain Village."

A pregnant pause.

"I thought…we've succeeded to eliminate all of them two years ago."

"Me too. But, whatever, they could be some remnants of that war, who knows."

"So it'll be better for us to check there once again. I'll contact the Hokage about this too."

"Yeah."

"Will you be okay by yourself fighting against all of them?"

"Yes, I will. They didn't have high numbers of bodyguards inside that place, so I'm confident that I can manage by myself." Not to mention that I have an extra hand to help me out, Naruto wanted to add in. "Well, I'll only expect a Rain nin here and there, but I believe that it won't be anything in great magnitude."

"Fine. Any problem, please contact with us as soon as possible. Roger?"

"Roger."

"Then, I'm ending this session. Report number TF-45 of mission Z-24-579 concluded. Dismissed."

"Thank you." Naruto turned it off. "Want to say something about it teme?" He turned his haphazard golden hair backwards the apparent empty place.

"Tch." Sasuke suddenly appeared from a wall and glared.

"You know, eavesdropping is a very very awful action that every respectable person should try evade doing it." The younger man tutted in taunting position.

"Hmph. I'm a shinobi, spying is a prerogative that this profession has. So what I've done wasn't completely wrong. Plus, you've sensed me hearing this conversation all along, so it wasn't exactly all secretive, dobe."

"Oh my, what should I do?" Naruto played another fake shocked expression. "Now you know all of our pinky private issues, like our favorite type of color and what kind of lipstick we like to use in our leisure time." He winked to the brunet and the onyx eyes rolled in response. "But you still don't know about the type of boxers I'm using now…want to know…?" Naruto whispered huskily, the tanned hands leisurely grabbed with the seams of his shinobi pants and seductively started to push it down.

The brunet bit down the urge to encourage the gratuitous strip-tease, and, gathering all his Uchihaness, growled back.

"Who's that person you're talking to? This Dear?"

"Deer?"

"Dear." The brunet replied with a dark cloud roaming around his head.

"Deeer…right?" Naruto confused face turned even more puzzled.

"Deeeaaar, dobe!" Sasuke grunted annoyed.

"Teme, which "Deer" you're talking about? 'Deer' with double 'e's or 'Dear' with an 'e' and an 'a'?"

"Does that fucking matters, what I'm saying is—" Then, Sasuke stopped dead. Dear, meant that the brunet probably has a target to kill when this fucking mission ends, but Deer was a codename, in other words…

The fox grin was back again.

"Sasu-chan…" Naruto singsonged. "That means that you're really jealous with the wibble lil' me!!"

"I'm not!" Deny!! Deny, deny, with all of your strength!

"Aww…my Sasukichi!"

_Sasukichi?! _"I'm not a _dog, _usuratonkachi!"

"Ok…Sasusasu?"

"I'm not a panda!" Instant growl.

"Sasa-chan?" Naruto tried hard not to laugh at the homicidal face of the Uchiha. "Eh…uh…I think that your hand is waaaay too close from my neck, ow, owwww…" The blond coughed slightly. "Eh…let's return to the main topic, right?" He 'kindly' pointed it out.

"Hn." The ivory hands freed the tanned neck.

"Sasupin!" The same hands swiftly returned to his main task. "I'm stopping!! I'm stopping, now now…put that kunai in your pouch again, easy easy there…" The prankster tried relieve the brooding man.

"Hn."

"Teme…" Naruto palmed his injured part grumbling all the while.

"So?" The brunet tried to somber the situation presented.

"So…Deer is my ANBU captain, I had to give the report of today." Naruto sighed tiredly.

"I noticed that he's suspicious of your incomplete information this night, since you kept reassuring that everything is fine."

"He _knows _that I'm hiding something, but he didn't press further about it."

"Oh? I thought that it's the Captain's obligations to extract every possible report from their subordinates."

"He should, but in my case, he didn't. He knows that, if I'm sincerely hiding, he just leaves it aside since he believes that I'll solve by myself. That's all."

"…Hn." Sasuke pressed another nagging point of their talk. "I also saw that you didn't notify that you met me today."

It was Naruto's turn to snort at the statement.

"Believe it or not, your retrieval is still classified as a top priority on Konoha. If I ever mention about this to Deer, we'd have to return to the village at once and run all the process they have upon you. And that means that we won't be able to rescue Kasumi-chan's mother in time, since your return will stretch out too much and until we can resume this operation, she would be long gone."

The sapphire eyes locked his gaze towards the onyx ones and Sasuke suddenly felt that he was engulfed inside that endless view of ocean sky.

"Assume whatever you want to think, but, even though I'm more rational then…that times…I'm not a heartless monster. Kasumi-chan needs help, so who am I to obstruct that? She's an innocent victim of this horrible scheme, and if I could, I also would devote my life to help those types of people in every way I can."

The cobalt color turned thunderous and the older of the duo swallowed dry unconsciously.

"But this won't resolve all the suffering around the world since the cause of their misery still lies alive and untouched from the claws of justice. So that's why I need to keep a calm and perceptive look upon everything so I can eliminate the heads of such criminal organizations. Because I believe that Konoha would give me this opportunity to destroy such things. So, don't judge me, I've turned more manipulative, but I didn't turn cold towards anything and anyone."

Finally, the navy hue was marred with drops of grey rain, the same droplets pouring down from ages ago at that fated Valley and Naruto smiled with sadness.

"Nothing would make me happier then taking you back to Konoha, but I know that I should ponder upon the priorities and take a safe judgment. So I understand that I should push aside what I crave the most for now and help Kasumi-chan out. Right?" He gave another goofy grin and patted lovingly at Sasuke's shoulder before reentering the house, leaving the brunet to pond about.

* * *

"Sasuke-niichan, you're going to sleep with me, right?" The little girl grinned happily at the body walking towards her side. He ruffled her auburn locks.

"Kasumi-chan, you're grown up enough to sleep by herself, right? I don't need to sleep by your side." She puffed her cheeks again with dejected reaction.

"Dobe-niichan? Where are you going to sleep today?"

"Oh. I'm living in a hotel, I guess—" A tiny body crashed to his legs and Kasumi glued herself at him.

"No! Moouu…I liked playing with Dobe-niichan and Sasuke-niichan! Can you stay here today, pretty pleaseee??" Beware of the kicked puppy eyes. It can be hazardous.

"Awww…Kasumi-chan!! How cute!!" Naruto cooed cheerfully. "I'll stay then, since you insist…now I _really _want to kiss your fluffy cheeks!"

"NOOOO!!" She fled to her room.

"Hey…did I just got rejected by her?" The blond pointed out.

"Hn. Let's go to the bedroom." Sasuke shook his head.

* * *

"You. Will sleep on the floor."

"Ok…and I assume you have a spare blanket, right?" The ANBU shinobi crossed his arms and waited for the sentence.

"Kasumi-chan is a poor girl. Do you really believe that she would have a _spare _blanket?"

"Then! How am I gonna sleep today! It's _winter _now, in case that you've forgotten! Do you want me to turn into a popsicle by the next morning?!"

"So what do you suggest?" Sasuke kept a neutral expression, though his traitorous heart started to beat quickly at the possible answer he was predicting.

"What? We can share this bed!" Naruto beamed innocently back.

"No. This bed is too small for two adults to rest here."

"Alright then. You sleep on the floor and I'll sleep on the bed." He rolled his eyes.

"And you want me to _freeze _to death instead of you? Such consideration, usuratonkachi."

"I'm the primary guest, you should sacrifice yourself to the greater good Teme."

"You're not primary, you saw on how Kasumi fled from you, when you meekly _suggested _kissing her cheek."

"What can I do? I'm such a hot piece of ass that she wouldn't be able to resist my allure. Therefore, she escaped before she could permanently be entrapped with my good looks." He haughtily flicked his golden locks.

"_Can'__t deny the part of hot ass…" _Sasuke suddenly woke up from his stupor with horrification when he realized on what exactly he was agreeing on the dobe's response. He glanced over Naruto's face.

"Well…" He coughed forcibly. The golden-haired man didn't reveal any kind of mocking stance except…

"Yes, Sasuchin?" The petnames were back.

He used his perfected Uchiha Glare ® "I guess we can share the blanket in the floor, since the bed is too small for us."

"Alrighty, Sasupin!" Naruto conveniently ducked from a _very_ pointy and _very _sharp shuriken singing dangerously towards his face. "Ouch. Violence is unnecessary, Sasu-chan." He said as he saw the weapon digging deep at the wall.

"Sleep." The other man growled back. He turned his milky colored back to the tanned one and muttered. "We should wake up early for the next day to plan our invasion. Don't slack out."

"Yes…my icy princess." Naruto bowed in a mocking way. He also caught his share of blanket and quickly covered his sore body entering without any barriers into the land of numbing rest. He was probably too tired to even try to start a questionnaire over Sasuke. The entire mission wore him out.

The Uchiha, on the other side, was wide awake from the warm body positioned next to his. So long…it's been so long he felt another human being close to him, hearing his evened breaths like silent lullabies and feeling the heat spreading into his system.

This, was what he kept yearning for too long. The lost years when he was a gennin and had to share from time to time a tent with Naruto, all of his sensorial emotions would turn especially sensible whenever he slept with the blond boy. He was an orphan, he craved for human contact, even if it was supplied from his "rival" at that time.

Even in Orochimaru's training, whenever he rested, he would remember the warmth radiating close to him, the last symbol that showed that he was alive. That nostalgia, was what broke him at the start, whenever the guilt would flourish to his soul, he wanted to destroy everything in vicinity and desire deeply that he could simply turn insane and forget about him. Forget about those small pieces of sunshine. Forget the time that he could be simply Uchiha Sasuke, not the Avenger of the Uchiha clan.

Fortunately now, his mind wasn't as merciless as he wished to be, so after some time, he realized, that he needed that keepsake as a form to retain his humanity. After the Akatsuki's final attack, his betrayal and consequently the death of Uchiha Madara, for a brief sets of seconds, his mind flittered by the concept that maybe the old days would return at last.

Time…never turns backwards, nevertheless. The obvious raw truth was the first impulse to make him journey aimlessly.

But…looking at the strange but also familiar back after many years go by, pushed inside once again, the evocative memories simmering and throbbing painfully soft his eyesight and his chest.

The tent they used to share was extremely small, so he could easily feel the dobe squirming from whatever dream he was imagining, hear the incoherent mumbles that dumbass would sputter from time to time and…smell the pleasant fragrance of sunflowers mixed with vanilla. He never understood how could a goofy, clumsy, dead last like Naruto could have such a delicate scent at last. It was practically paradoxical.

And what he couldn't understand even further is why he was getting slowly addicted by that aroma. This fact unnerved him to no end.

Sasuke observed the slow rising and dropping of that long torso, which attained altitude and lost the juvenile muscles at the long career. This time, he couldn't easily catch Naruto's scent through, obviously because of the ANBU killer odor, used for the nin-dogs doesn't track them down. To effectively smell it would require the brunet to inhale directly from the enticing skin. Sasuke blushed at the thought.

He didn't gravely want to recollect that time, did he? Not when the shinobi is already a deadly live weapon that would quickly turn him into a human sashimi (not that Sasuke would let the dobe do that, anyways...) if he did a wrong move. And especially when the said Konoha nin would wake up from his obvious catnap and catch the Uchiha in a compromising situation.

Would he even dare? He's not a coward…he just…didn't want to create…misunderstandings.

Misunderstanding of what? There's nothing to lose here, is there? Sasuke simply wanted to sniff the usuratonkachi's scent. That's all. Yes. Nothing that had any kind of second intentions. Such as having any kind of weird feelings towards that dumbass, or anything sort of that. If the dobe really misinterpret about it, it's his own goddamn fault for thinking too far and too much.

Nodding resolutely to himself, the brunet quietly slid his body closer to Naruto's one. His arm accidentally brushed at the tanned backside and he felt goosebumps through all the expanse of his body, probably he felt it because he feared that the blond would woke up from this inaccurate action, Sasuke thought.

He continued to saunter closer. The tip of his nose already touched the warm fabric, as his brain comfortably reminded that it was the exact body temperature that he remembered years ago. He was already getting slightly dazed by the undisclosed facts, so he just closed his eyelids and slowly inhaled.

"_God…I missed this." _His mind drifted off as he was assaulted once more the longing perfume of wild flowers and homely sweet fragrance. Another contradictory combination though, oddly enough, fitted on Sasuke's taste perfectly. His nose disobeyed his common sense and nuzzled through that tasty patch of skin. The graphite eyes immediately blinked wide.

"Naruto?" He whispered terribly alert.

No response. He exhaled a great amount of air relieved, while he continued to search for any kind of waking signs. At finding none, he already resigned himself that his nostrils found quite a fascinating subject to study and were practically glued to Naruto's back. His addiction was coming back full force.

_Sigh…_He "begrudgingly" inhaled the odor once again.

The dobe continued to snore lightly, still insensible from all the actions around him. Perhaps he was faking so well that Sasuke couldn't sense it. Or…perhaps he felt so comfortable with that familiar body that he temporarily forgot that he was a ninja, and as a ninja he needed to be in full alert in every occasion.

Then, perhaps Sasuke gave to him the sensation of feeling protected and safe.

Heaving another lifeless exhale, the Uchiha collected at last, what he intended to speak in all that years of absence. His lips stroked through that warm back, so perfectly warm, like he always yearned it to be, and he mouthed mutely the meant words:

"**I'm sorry.**" Then, he also drifted himself to sleep.

He couldn't see, though, a single drop of tear falling gloomily at the darkness in night.

* * *

Author notes: What? Did you actually believe that Naruto and Sasuke would have kinky sex in the bed? Get real! Kasumi-chan is in the next room! They wouldn't do such things! Bunch of dirty minds! :P

Seriously, Naruto should stop doing these kinds of jokes. It makes REALLY hard to believe that he's a competent and serious ninja if he cracks those lines all the time.

…

Wait, that's how he truly acts in the manga too. (mumbles)

And this chapter was _extremely _cute for my taste. Excuse me while I barf in the nearest trash can. (readers: cold girl…)

Reviews my lovely readers! XD


	6. Chapter 6

Yeah yeah yeah…I know that I'm late…:( So sorry…

Not to mention that lately I'm more in the mood to write TMO² than the other fics…I know, I'm giving too much favoritism towards this one…(not my fault!)

Ahem. For some reason, lately this chapters sounds more like a NaruSasu rather then a SasuNaru. Don't question me, please.

**Disclaimer and Warning: ****They care for each other, they appreciate each other, they love each other…but that doesn't mean that they won't beat the crap of each other every time and then. XD The basis of the SasuNaru relationship.**

* * *

_Chapter 06_

* * *

It was Sasuke first time after many nights to wake up in the morning completely refreshed and relaxed. Since Orochimaru's first day of tutelage, his body couldn't completely keep his guard down knowing that anyone would go there and try to sabotage him, or Orochimaru's and his pedophiliac tendencies would kick in. When he temporarily created the Team Hebi and later named as Eagle, he also had to keep an eye whether when Juugo would go rampage, Karin would try to molest him or Suigetsu trying to kill him. And in this later years, he also couldn't safely rest knowing that ninjas from ex-Rain Village would try to avenge him (after all, he was one of the main cause of their downfall) or any current enemy would try to eliminate him in his slumber state.

So it was fairly different to uncover his eyelids just for the sole purpose that he already had his battery charged, he was already energized, preparing himself for another day. This concept was completely alien to him, nevertheless, something told him that his entire soul would welcome this newly born news with open arms.

"Hey, Sleeping beauty! Kasumi-chan already set the breakfast now, so stop lagging around!" A sunny voice rang loudly in his timpani's, scuffing entirely the pleasant previous feelings.

Annoying dobe…The Sharingan user lifted himself from the ground and growled at Naruto.

"Ewww…Uchiha got rabies…gotta vaccinate you as soon as we return to Konoha…" The blond ninja made a cross with his fingers. His friend chose to berate at him with a simple roll of graphite eyes while he opened his backpack for a new change of clothes.

"Nobody said that I would return to Konoha when this task ends, usuratonkachi." Sasuke replied blandly.

"Hey, if the great Uzumaki Naruto says that you'll return, then _you'll _return, 'cuz no one will be able to obstruct my way! Not even you, chicken-haired Uchiha Sasuke!" His grin broadened as he saw Sasuke peeling off his clothes showing more the smooth milky skin that his tanned fingers itched to run through. Apparently, the brunet wasn't aware that he had an (eager) audience gazing his free fanservice exhibition.

"I don't want to discuss with a dead-last that has less common-sense than a rabid Chihuahua and has less of a brain then a plastered planarian. It's a given fact that if I didn't return in five years, I won't return so easily now."

"And yet…" The blond man paused to stare upside down the naked alluring torso and make mental notes in which taut muscles topped on his favorite chart. "You're talking about 'returning' to Konoha, not 'going back' to Konoha or even 'go' to Konoha."

Onyx eyes turned his head to glare at Naruto. "We've only reached a tiny problem about linguistics, don't get confused over those small things." He said as he unzipped his pants.

Oh. His favorite part. Naruto's lopsided beam turned even more playful as the fabric reached lower…and lower…hm. Nice ass.

The silence, instead of meeting a smart-ass rebuttal startled the brunet for a minute or so, until he _finally _realized the cause of it when he saw Naruto's perverted grin.

"Do you mind?" He halted his change of clothes earning a look of disapproval from the azure eyes.

"What…I was enjoying the view." The blond head dodged smoothly another set of flying projectiles and smiled 'innocently' back. "You were allowing it, after all, right?"

He met a fluffy pillow directed to his face in response.

* * *

They started to analyze the map of the appointed mansion after their breakfast, seeing the alternative routes and devising proper strategies upon it.

"Whenever they want to keep prisoners away from public eyesight or prevent attempts of fleeing, I guess that most of the time they would leave them in some warehouses or specific places to harbor such people. Maybe an underground facility or somewhere far from the borders and near the security patrol." The ANBU shinobi examined the situation.

"In this map, there's five houses in overall, if we exclude the small warehouses and the servants quarters. Do you think that they would place them away from workers to prevent gossip even though they already know that they harbor prisoners?" Sasuke asked.

"Probably, I mean, if we could capture a servant to extract information and he would easily lead us to infiltrate this place, I guess that they would try to prevent such leaks. So, we can eliminate those two buildings, which are in the neighborhood area of the servant quarters." Naruto drew some circles in the map, removing other suspecting areas to investigate.

"Then, maybe we should eliminate the main house. After all, this place is where they hold the highest concentration of human circulation, the chances of leaking information are higher."

"Hm…or they could have a secret passage that we won't be able to find so easily, after all, there's four floors in this house, and the basement floor is not entirely constructed so is considerably smaller then the other floors."

"So…you think that they will put the prisoners in the basement floor then?" Sasuke asked.

"No…just appointing that there's still a possibility." The blond rested his hands at the back of his head and sighed tiredly. "Does Kasumi-chan have a cloth of her mother recently used or anything like that? I can try and sniff her scent inside that place. But my nose isn't as sensible as the Inuzuka clan, so we'll have to trace our route through the suspecting areas and find her mother."

"I'll ask her about it later. Then, maybe we should start in the peripheral buildings and then we would concentrate on the main house, since it's the largest one in total." The brunet concluded at last.

"Yeah…and, well, you heard my conversation with Deer, right?" Naruto asked.

"Hm…so you'll really use Arima Shigure as bait for that?"

"Yes…we can't risk Kasumi-chan's and her mother lives if we rescue her without measuring the consequences. Then…we'll have to infiltrate quietly to kidnap him, since we can't risk unnecessary ruckus. Afterwards, I'll call for a lot of clones and alert all the guards of the invasion. Sasuke, you'll use the opportunity of the chaos and try to destroy as many as possible of their possessions, steal some goods, fire some strained arrows and maximize the confusion inside that place. You'll have to henge as me, blend with my clones and then you'll free the prisoners. Is that alright for you then?"

"How about you? You'll have the highest risk in this mission, since all the attacks will concentrate on you." He furrowed his dark eyebrows in consideration.

"Hm…in the main hall there's always a secret passage to easily flee from them. Huh…I think that I'll do two clones, one of me and one of that asshole, and then I, as well the original Arima Shigure, will exit through this passage while the clones will bluff threat their lord's life through the corridors. If they succeeded to eliminate the clones, one of my other clones will alert you and you'll have to hurry up on the rescue." Naruto ended the analysis with a satisfied grin.

"Ok…But I still don't like the idea of leaving you alone with all the nins and tugs around." The Uchiha muttered to himself, though his friend caught the words and smiled warmly at him.

"Don't worry about it…but after all, you do trust me enough to know that I'll succeed it, right?" Sasuke glanced over his friend's toothy grin and grumbled back:

"Hn. At least you've more tricks on your sleeve then the last time we met each other. I guess I can count on an usuratonkachi like you this time."

Bastard. Can't he even admit that Naruto have gotten stronger and he wasn't anymore the helpless child that Sasuke had to save him from Haku's needles? Idiotic teme…

"Your blind trust and confidence on my skills touches my fragile heart, asshole." Not.

"You should feel honored that I would compliment your shabby abilities after all then. It's not everyday that an Uchiha would make an exception like this."

"_You call __**that**__ a compliment?! Stuck-up bastard…_" He narrowed his eyes in response. "Whatever, so, you could at least inform me about Kasumi-chan's mother physique to let me help on her search, right?"

"We'll free all the prisoners. Do I really have to do this?" Sasuke answered with a bored face.

"Well, we'll still need to confirm her presence, whether if she's still in there or was relocated. And I can only use my sensitive nose with my original body, my clones can't do the same thing. So we'll only rely on sighting."

"Too bad then. I have no idea on her external appearance." The Uchiha exhaled an exasperated sigh.

"Wha…? But I thought that you've met her when you rescued Kasumi-chan from the tugs!"

"At that time, she was already dragged inside the carriage, I couldn't capture her face." The brunet retorted.

"Then…Kasumi-chan could explain us about it…"

"Oh that…No can do." This time, he shook amusedly his midnight locks.

"Really? Why?"

"Let me quote." Sasuke cleared up his throat and made a poor attempt of acting like the little girl with his monotonous voice. "**My** kaa-chan is the most _beautiful_ woman you have _ever _seen in your whole life. She has pretty eyes, nice smile, fluffy hair and warm arms. You can't be mistaken about it."

Naruto chuckled. "Okay…now _that _was pretty informative." He continued. "So what should we do about it?"

"Look for any woman that resembles her. After all, it's rare for anyone to have red colored hair and it's obviously hereditary. We'll just to have to pray that Kasumi-chan got it from her mother then."

"Got it." Naruto closed the map and they moved towards the mansion. "Now, the protector of the innocent and discriminated poor people, the ultimate champion of fairness and love, Uchiha Sasuke, the superman of all shinobis of this era is out for one more mission to keep our world safe! OWWW!!" The prankster man massaged tenderly his abused lump on his head while the stoic man retracted his hand and ignored the stupid dobe.

* * *

"Oh…now look on what you've done, Sasuke-teme…this is all your fault, you know." The blond nin was planted in one of the branches while he surveyed their target.

"How's _that_ my fault anyways?" The brunet also sat at another branch and glowered back.

"So…they called for more reinforcement this time." Naruto paused and sniffed lightly. "Hm…150 shinobis of chuunin level, 87 of jounin plus 207 bodyguards sprawled around. What about you?" Sasuke closed his eyes to sense their chakra and responded:

"134 of chuunin, 90 of jounin and 213 normal tugs." He frowned slightly. "They called for help way too quickly for my taste. Maybe they were already waiting for us when we invaded at the first time so they could ambush us."

"And now that we've managed to escape, they think that we'd come back with more reinforcements too." Naruto concluded. "Well…can you manage all this with me? In the end, we have, if we add like we're sensing different people, to take care of at least 284 chuunins, 177 jounins and 420 bodyguards."

"Yes, I think I can." The other young man answered sincerely, without his usual arrogance blurring his voice. "So, how are we going to infiltrate inside the mansion unnoticed?"

The blond brought a package containing the mansion's servant clothes. "I can dress up like them again, while you henge into something that won't catch a lot of attention, or something like that. Which type of your henges doesn't consume a lot of your chakra?"

The Uchiha grumbled something unintelligible.

"Say what?" Naruto uncloaked his ANBU gear.

"I said…I can henge as a cat. That's how I've entered in the first time." Sasuke instantly regretted to reveal it when he saw the devious smirk forming on the tanned face.

"Awww…so cute! Wibble little Sasukins likes to change into adorable kittens! How lovea—Hey!" The leaf shinobi dodged in the knick of time a shuriken running towards his throat. "I could fall from this tree for that, you asshole!" He growled out.

"Then stop being a crude idiot." Sasuke snorted back.

The cerulean eyes frowned with admonishment while he mouthed noiseless repeating the same words: "Then stop being a crude idiot, bla bla bla, I'm a jerk Uchiha, I don't have any kind of sense of humor, ble ble ble…" He continued to make funny faces as he undressed his fit black ANBU sleeveless undershirt. Naruto paused when he felt (onyx) eyes meticulously observing his upper body naked state and curled a Cheshire smile.

"Do you mind?" Returning the previous words from Sasuke.

"Hn." The other one glared and turned his back from the chuckling man.

* * *

Naruto entered in the same previous servant doorway with ease, since this time the same tugs that he redeemed unconscious last night didn't question his identification. Sasuke, transformed as a black cat, jumped through the tall walls and maintained an eye contact with his partner, while the blond naturally walked inside the garden.

He tried to keep a low profile as much as possible, keeping a neutral stance while he carried a sack of food around. The black cat followed him around jumping from roof to roof while his golden pupils roamed over the area, seeking any kind of suspicious shadow.

"_There surely are more sentinels then the last time I've investigated here…" _The blue eyes looked up, finding more forms patrolling around at the same time he tried to sense Kasumi's mother scent.

They arrived at the first suspecting building of their list and Naruto inhaled deeply near the wall, faking exhaustion. After passing some minutes, the false servant rolled up his sleeve and continued to wander around. Sasuke understood that this was the signal where Kasumi's mother was absent in the house and moved further. Every step they took, closer to other building and other building, accelerated their heart and built up the drenched sensation stirring in their gut.

The three quarters didn't harbor their intended rescue. That, sadly, only leaves the main house to peer inside.

"You there!" A stern voice cut Naruto's previous line of thought and caught his attention. "I've seen that you've been running around too much. Why exactly you've been doing carrying this huge bag around?"

"That's exactly the same question I wanted to ask to you. Whenever I want to deliver this thing, other people redirect me to other places. So, where should I put those things?" The blond rebounded back. The butler analyzed the newbie in a long period of silence before speaking:

"Then, give it to me, I'll take care of this." He grabbed the sack back and narrowed his eyes towards Naruto. "And now, show me your identification. I've heard that yesterday there were some enemies invading our mansion so we need to enter in more stern procedures."

"Oh…" Oh shit. "That's terrible…hehe." The disguised servant embarrassingly scratched his head.

"Yes, yes it is. So where's your document?" He replied angrily impatient while the animal crouched on the ceiling tensed up his tiny form with apprehension.

"I think…I forgot in the warehouse…I'll show to you later then, ok?" Naruto gave a dismissal smile. However the older man didn't faze out from his excuse.

"Then, I'll accompany you. I've never saw your face before, and I'm sure that we didn't hire recently new people in here." The other servant followed the blond around, when he noticed that they were going to a deserted place. "Hey, we're not going to the warehouse, you—!" His foe tried to alarm the guards but he felt a nail piercing directly at the back of his neck and fainted.

"Sasuke, help me out to carry this body then." The cerulean eyes turned upwards to the small figure that already acquired a larger structure and the dark-haired nin landed on the ground soundless at his side.

"So what should we do next?" The Uchiha asked while he helped to move the unconscious body. Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"The same thing. You can use his clothes as a disguise and we'll enter together in the main part. But this time we'll have to be quicker, since they will find out this body sooner or later." Both of them dumped the fainted man inside the warehouse after removing his clothes and substituted them to Sasuke's clothes.

They entered carrying a sealed box that contained their concealed weapons, their honed ready to enter in battle at any moment. They passed through other servants, tugs, but, to their alarm, most of the occupants inside were ninjas.

"This time there's more shinobis from the former Rain Village then the ones from Thunder Village. Why?" Naruto whispered uneasy.

"Let's wonder about this after we successfully capture Arima Shigure. Then, we'll investigate properly about it." He narrowed his charcoal hue when he saw a man running his eyes appreciatively through the tanned body. "Walk faster, dobe, you have the speed of a lazy turtle."

His friend made a scowl expression in response. "Bastard, I'm walking pretty fast, for your informa—"

"There they are!" They felt a lot of hastened steps running towards their direction and turned their backs to see the same butler (stark naked) pointing at them. "They are the infiltrators, kill them!"

"I'll take behind us. You'll take the front." Naruto muttered.

"Hn." Sasuke ripped the cardboard box in half and threw dozen of Fuuma shurikens towards the enemies. Naruto preferred to aim accurately each throat of their enemies with senbons while he tackled the nearby opponents.

Two men readied a Douton ninjutsu to throw balls of solidified mud towards the blond. However, Sasuke sensed their blow and shouted:

"Down!" Naruto crouched while he threw a kunai embebbed by wind element to cut Sasuke's foes ankles at the same time as the Uchiha protected both of them with a wall of Chidori nagashi. He concentrated the lightning and turned into a solidified line piercing through the opponents.

The blond shinobi made a one-hand signal while he threw another enemy nin towards a row of bodies, and naturally, two clones entered on the stage eliminating other adversaries through taijutsu. One of them looked alarmed towards the dark-haired man and yelled:

"Hey, look ou—" Sasuke only felt a fast breeze next to his ear while one of the Naruto's clones kicked out a hand using a kunai. The brunet ended by stabbing with his Kusanagi the enemy behind him.

Suddenly, Sasuke heard something bubbling next to him, and it didn't take too many guesses that the Kyuubi-vessel was already using his demonic powers. His arm was surrounded with a transparent red form, twitching and moving on his own.

"Don't worry about it." Naruto smirked, while his extra arm elongated and clawed the nearby enemies, finally cleaning the front corridor. "Jump." He ordered to his companion, and the same limb grabbed three shinobis foes by their legs and used their bodies to tackle the rest of their adversaries, a momentary silence echoed between them while the tanned man retracted the red arm.

But alas, peace couldn't retain for too long and they already heard hushed whispers increasing their volumes towards them. Sasuke made hand signals to teleport while asked:

"Upstairs." Wrapping his arm around Naruto's waist.

"Alright. Revising strategy." They disappeared in a poof of smoke.

* * *

"It wasn't supposed to be that difficult. We've only eliminated 113." The ANBU shinobi grumbled while he recovered his air. "Alright. Since that engagement against ninjas seems to be unavoidable, what should we do now?" He asked to Sasuke.

"Stick to the plan, I guess. But this time our priority is finding Kasumi's mother and then capture the target."

"No, we can't risk this. If we free them, they will flee on rampage so there's a higher possibility of civilian casualty while we fight against our enemy. I'm still surprised that there's a lot of ex-rain village nins, I've only saw, like ten or twenty of the Thunder village." Naruto contemplated about.

"Probably…since they became mercenaries shinobis, their prices are lower then the Thunder ones."

"That's a good theory. Then, we should face that this time we'll see all kinds of elements ninjutsus around, instead of Lightning and Water based. Maybe we should revise our techniques. I can still call up toads, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Rasengan, Rasenshuriken, taijutsu and use a little bit of Kyuubi's power. But now I can use some techniques based on water and wind and use chakras lines to manipulate bodies, what about you?"

"Hm, Chidori Nagashi, Kirin, summon snakes, I can call up as many shurikens as I want with those tattoos," He showed inked seals located on his wrists. "Some basic genjutsus, Katon techniques and my Kusanagi. And I've studied the 4th Hokage Shunshin no jutsu, though my speed still isn't on par with the original one."

"Oh? I bet you studied the contents when he was known as the Konoha's Yellow Flash."

"Yes. Anything wrong about it?" For some seconds, Sasuke couldn't read Naruto's emotions. The blond shook his head.

"No, nothing. So that's all of your abilities in resume. Oh yeah, and your Sharingan too." Naruto supplied.

"…yeah."

"So that only leaves the Earth element out." The blond crackled his sore muscles and sighed. "We'll have to be careful if any Water based jutsu tries to blow us out."

"Yes. Then, we'll continue with our original plan?"

"But then, we'll hurry on capturing Arima Shigure with my clones while I'll go with you to locate Kasumi's mother. Then, we'll give our servant's uniform for her to blend in. Yours are still intact, she could use it."

Then, Naruto chuckled unexpectedly, startling slightly the stoic Uchiha.

"What?" The brunet asked.

"Nothing…I'd never thought that we'd team up again so suddenly after many years of separation. And the first thing we do in this long hiatus is to fight again, naturally. You can't rest a little huh, teme?" He nudged lightly Sasuke's stomach, receiving an Uchiha Glare ® in return.

"You were the one who started everything usuratonkachi."

"Yeah, I admit it, whatever. You can pay it back as soon as we return to Konoha." Naruto snorted mischievously tired.

"I'd never acknowledged that I'll retu—, _go_ to Konoha, Naruto."

"You'll return to Konoha, I've already said that." The blond replied back.

"Why would I waste my time to go to a place where I'm not even in the mood to go to?" He spat back.

Sasuke didn't flinch when he heard a loud bam coming from Naruto's clenched fist to the ground, already expecting his outraged reaction towards the Uchiha's reply.

"Why not?! C'mon, you bastard still hadn't give me a reasonable answer about it and I've waited too long for your explanation since we've met again after all this time when you practically disappeared past those years! Do you have _any _idea on how much I've kept looking for you?! Wanting to know if you're, god, at least _alive _somewhere and what I find out in the end is that not only you're intact and kicking well all this time, but also you're playing _mister Avenger _while you could return to Konoha in any time!"

"I don't _want _to return to Konoha!" The Uchiha answered impatiently.

"I've already said that we eliminated all the councils that were behind the Uchiha massacre, I've already restored your clan's name, so why the fuck not?!"

"Why are we discussing about this when we're supposed to rescue Kasumi-chan's mother?!"

"Don't change the subject you coward, we've entered in this topic, so we'll end it now! Tell me, why!" Naruto grabbed furiously Sasuke collar and pleaded. "Why?! Give me any fucking reason, stop running away!"

"I'm not running away! You've never understood my feelings when that battle ended! Do you have _any_ idea what's the horrible realization when all your objectives have finished?! The sensation that you don't have anything more left in your life?! Do you?!"

"And what does all of this bullshit have to do with you returning to Konoha?! Asshole!"

"Everything! Shit! I don't need to explain every basic bullshit when an idiot like you won't understand such obvious thing!"

"Don't you even _dare _to call me idiot if you're the retarded one that kept chickening out in those past years! And don't blame me for not understanding your weirdo twisted Uchiha brain if _you _are the one who have some serious issues around, jerk!"

"Then figure it out by yourself!" Sasuke growled back.

"No! You'll explain it every fucking word, you owe me at least this explanation! I've gotten tired of figuring out all of your crazy behaviors, bastard! Why! And your selfish asshole can even _imagine _about _my _feelings when I couldn't find _your stupid ass whereabouts_?!"

"And can you understand _my _feelings when I realized that Konoha would end all of my goals?! When I saw you waiting for me all this time?!" Sasuke replied by impulse.

Ah.

"You…you knew." Widened sapphire hue trembled with betrayed feelings. "You knew!" Naruto instantly hardened all of his features. "You—"

Sasuke couldn't reply when he saw the pure color watering, leaking all the wounded eyes with streams of tears falling on the whiskered cheeks.

"You bastard…you knew that I kept waiting your return at the gates, didn't you? You saw, you knew on how much I've wanted to see you coming back, the fucking stupid hope to see anything resembling you in the entrances. I kept waiting…"

He waited.

"And yet, you knew it, you knew it and you didn't even have the guts to show yourself to me! Jerk!! Do you have some kind of sick pleasure to see me suffering you son of a bitch?!"

He waited! Looking at the horizon everyday from dawn to dusk, seeing all kinds of people passing around but no sign or no kind of any hint that could show his most beloved person.

"Fuck it! Fuck you bastard! You _love _to step on my feelings, don't you, asshole?! You're really a heartless, cold, cruel—"

"I'm not!" Sasuke yelled back at last. "I…"

At first, after some months of his departure, the Uchiha suddenly wanted to peek on a whim on how Naruto was faring in Konoha, after all, he still was feeling undecided on what he should do after the Akatsuki battle.

Behind the trees, he couldn't feel anything more shocking then to see the blond nin obediently waiting all day for someone at the entrance gates. It wasn't difficult to realize that the person whom Naruto was waiting was him.

That epiphany surged pleasantly, at the same time, dreadfully inside his heart. To know that someone would still linger for his presence, wanting him back.

"Do you understand…? All of my life was dedicated to goals, whether to kill Itachi or destroy Akatsuki. Do you understand the feeling of void when you reached this objective? Where nothing more is left for me now?"

Sasuke felt that he was being a foolish man for watching Naruto standing faithfully on the gates after continuous months, the same expectant eyes that never dimmed in any day. In some part of his mind, he was grateful that the stubborn idiot would continue imprudently and impudently await, everyday. However, there's another piece of his consciousness that spread darkly when he observed that in each passing of time, the hopeful eyes were adding with hints of desperation. And he knew that he wouldn't be able to subdue that passionate expectation. Because…

"Can't you see that, the moment I step inside Konoha, my journey would end? That this would be my finish line? That you…"

He could imagine the obnoxious man lifting his typical toothy grin, sky-blue eyes flickering with happiness and welcoming him with open arms while he finally settled his weapons down. His time to rest. His time to lax …

The moment that Naruto became his symbol of end of his long journey.

However, Sasuke couldn't face that conclusion so fast. After settling with Naruto, what else would uncover for him? He wouldn't have any kind of ambitions, any drive to move further, anything that would lift his body forward. So, he fled from those hopeful azure eyes.

"You…you were the one who would empty my life. If I saw you, two years ago, I…"

"Sasuke…" Naruto approached himself towards Sasuke until their foreheads met. "Sasuke, look at me." His tanned fingers tangled gently the back of his dark strands and imploded Sasuke's defenses.

The onyx eyes lifted his vision and waited for his judgment. Though, in amidst of all the drenched tears and tired hiccups, he saw again the unclouded color staring warmly back at him. Naruto murmured close to him, his breath blowing hotly onto his mouth while their lips lightly grazed each other.

"No one's journey will ever end as long as he continues to live, Sasuke."

"Then…" He gulped dryly. "What about my dreams? What else will be reserved to me?"

"We'll look for it. Together. We'll find it. Right? Our lives are barely starting. There's still many things to accomplish after other many moments…"

Sasuke just nodded meekly in response, his reaction unnaturally shy for a proud Uchiha. The brunet cursed himself again, for letting this hurricane demolish his self defenses, mere syllabes melting away his solid denials and refusal that accumulated over the years.

But maybe in the end…he was waiting for those spoken words to free him from his own constructed reasons.

Because he's the annoying Naruto…the only one that will ever destroy and heal his soul at the same time.

They quietly stood nearby each other, listening to their breaths even though their ears unclogged the previous hurried steps from the enemies searching them around.

"Let's go. Like you've said, we should hurry and save Kasumi-chan's mother, right?" Naruto broke the silence and stood up.

The brunet followed behind.

* * *

Huge explanations:

It's pretty annoying to study about jutsus and those things around specially when you're not exactly a fan of the series…(I'm only fan of SasuNaru! XD)

But anyways, I'll explain about the elements. Every ninja has his elemental recomposition, Naruto as being Wind, Sasuke as being Fire. Anyways, when someone reaches a Jounin level, he usually already has the ability to control at least two elements. Well, Sasuke has Fire and Lightning, while for some reason, Naruto preferred Wind and Water. (Don't ask me why…) And every element is the weak point of another one, as well is the stronger of more another added one. Sooo…Water is stronger then Fire, Fire, stronger then Wind, which is stronger then Lightning, which is stronger then Earth and Earth, finally, stronger then Water.

And that's why Naruto said that they should be careful about Water based techniques, since they didn't have jutsus based on Earth.

Fire ninjutsu is called Katon, Water; Suiton, Lightning; Raiton, Wind; Fuuton, Earth; Doton. I'll stick to these terms every once in a while, so, please don't complain a little bit of that, okie? :P

And the last part is Shunshin no Jutsu, that's also called Body Flicker, or, in "Bleach" terms (hahaha) Shunpo. Moving your body at high speed. The 4th Hokage was especially known for being fast, as the "Konoha's Yellow Flash" eliminating every enemy at a surprisingly high velocity. But now, why have I chosen Sasuke to study about this? If you guys know pretty well, when in the Naruto manga, when Sasuke hugged Naruto (Orochimaru's lair, the famous chapter 307) he moved his body at high speed where only Yamato had sensed out.

So, in my opinion, Sasuke has higher probability to use the same abilities as the 4th Hokage then Naruto, the 4th Hokage's son. Naruto compensates his slight slower speed with good timing and handling of his clones, as we could see in his second "battle" against Kakashi to retrieve the bells (chapter 246, oh god, that was _centuries _ago).

The reasons that I made Naruto learn to control chakras lines are because: c'mon, he only has short-ranged abilities, so, if the enemy won't come to him, he'll make the enemy approach to him! Sadly, I have _no idea _on the difficulty level of learning such thing, so that's why I'll put Naruto learning only to manipulate slightly humans, not marionettes, like Kankurou.

And, although lately in this series they kept repeating that using Kyuubi's chakra is not a good alternative and Naruto should use his own strength, why the hell he had red eyes when he finished his RasenShuriken against Kakuzu? So, my another theory is that he'll be able to subdue the Kyuubi's chakra and use it for his own advantage.

And that's it peoples.

…why in those past chapters Naruto and Sasuke _have _to keep on fighting whenever they meet? I'm encountering the same situation in TMO²! This is depressing…

I finally realized that I'm incapable to write small chapters...XD 5000 words, lol...Even though the first chapters are 2500 overall. Just like my other fics...I'm feeling like I'm cheating on you guys...

And before I forget people...me want reviews...Pwetty pwease?? :P


	7. Chapter 7

Author notes: For this fanfic I went to research terms and names about kicks, strikes, gripping, etc. and man…I got interested about using all that…(cue to evil laugh)

I'm so happy that you guys liked Kasumi-chan! Usually, people don't appreciate OCs (myself included) but I'm glad that you guys didn't complain at all…:D

This chapter, at least the first part of it, makes me seriously doubt if Naruto _really _does love Sasuke, I mean, he keeps bad-mouthing him and taunt him all the time! In battle! How they managed to mock each other while fighting is something far too weird even for my brain. Ah, the strange forms of love…XD

Oh yeah, answering the anonymous review:

Cfox: Thanks for appreciating the explanations. Well, here's a new chapta for all of you! :D

* * *

_Chapter 07_

* * *

The devastating numbers of enemies against them would probably intimidate a normal shinobi, but both of them were efficient on their job. Naruto usually would call clones to render every opponent immobile, as being the one with huge tank of chakra. Sasuke, on the other hand, was the one who eliminated nearby adversaries with his Kusanagi or utilizing taijutsu, keeping his chakra in check and using only strictly against stronger enemies.

"So…? You're sure that she's in the basement?" The brunet asked while he jumped and hooked a gigantic man's neck with his knee and threw the foe to the ground. Naruto finished by throwing shuriken on his spine, jumping across the corpse and took the piece of cloth and sniffed it once more.

"No…but her scent is getting stronger and according to the map, we're moving towards downstairs, so everything adds up." He swiftly dodged a small ball of fire while Sasuke smoothly cut down the enemy's arms. A shrill scream could be heard through the narrow corridor, though the invaders keened their senses to defeat another row in front of them.

"Suiton: Mizu no Muchi." A swift water whip created from Naruto's hand and entrapping several nins and squeezed their bodies until they fainted. Sasuke prepared another row of Chidori while his companion released the jutsu by lashing and splashing all the front row of enemies, the brunet finished their life by electrocuting them with the natural conductor.

"7 o'clock, wind nins, 3 o'clock, genjutsu type." Naruto made another roll of clones who occupied themselves by throwing shurikens against weaker shinobis while Naruto quickly attached his chakras lines to the genjutsu shinobi limbs and brought him to his tanned fists. Sasuke waited until his opponent would do his wind ninjutsu:

"Fuuton: Reppushou!" A violent gust of wind shoved their targets forward until:

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" The Uchiha user expelled a mass of fire from his mouth and, driven by the airstream from the enemy, it reinforced until the whole room went ablaze, defeating another great number of ninjas.

"Ow! Are you crazy you asshole!" The blond man yelped while he fled from the extra flames dancing around. Sasuke only snorted back.

"Don't lag behind." The ivory face lifted an arrogant smirk, dodging another stray hand and grappling the enemy from behind, wringing the neck. Another line of opponents tried to throw their kunais, though Sasuke was swifter and dug a shuriken in each of their jugular.

"Bla bla bla…don't lag behind, I'm the chicken ass Uchiha, my stupid oversized ego is bigger then Chouji using his Baika no Jutsu, meh meh meh…" Naruto muttered annoyed, using an uppercut on the enemy's jaw before the foe could spit another fireball while the clone hammered at the opponent's head with his fist closed. However, two ninjas were moving closer to each of Naruto's side with their kodachis in hands, until other two bunshins slashed cleanly through their hearts.

"Stop with this monkey donkey attitude on mimicking my words. Dumbass." The dark-haired nin lunged another sets of airborne kicks in a circular motion towards a sturdy type of earth shinobi, throwing the body towards the blonde…

Naruto just mouthed noiselessly "Mooooo…rooooo…nnnnnn" while he grabbed the arms of the gigantic unconscious foe and threw it towards a dozen of startled ninjas, effectively squashing them down. The Konoha ninja made a set of one hand signals with his left hand at the same time his right arm and leg locked another victim and twisted their limbs and the spine.

Sasuke knew that it was his cue to call some snakes and many of the animals trapped adversaries that were around Naruto and the Uchiha smirked: "Maybe it's a good opportunity to learn a few basic things with me, dobe."

The so-called 'dobe' glowered at the smug graphite eyes when he jumped and made an Oodama Rasengan to the entrapped adversaries as he repeated: "Ble ble ble, learn a few things with me, like being the conceited bastard that everybody loves to hate, la la la…"

Sasuke continued while he pierced a curvy line of enemies with his Chidori as a Naruto clone defended the brunet's still motion: "Though I doubt that your eyes would be fast enough to follow my movements…"

"Though I doubt that my eyes would want to see your moronic face right now…" The ANBU shinobi called other bunshins to his aid.

Three ninjas prepared an earth based ninjutsu.

"You should be careful with your surroundings…" Sasuke declared while he prepared another row of Thunder ninjutsu.

"Miiiiii…mi mi mi…mimimimimi…" His companion muttered as he deflected some kunais directed to his arms, span a kick around him. "Move forward!" His enemies were already aware that Sasuke was the one who used Raiton techniques.

The brunet curved slightly his spine and escaped from another directed blow when Naruto grabbed the sword alongside with the arm and twisted rapidly, using the momentum to rob the weapon and dug the katana inside the previous owner's chest. Sasuke finished his hand signs in time and killed the ninjas before they used their technique.

"Such unrefined taijutsu like yours still needs some training…" The pale-skinned man threw kunais towards Naruto's direction…

"Nya nya nya…I'm a cold bastard with megalomaniac tendencies…" The blond shinobi redirected his partner's kunais with his own, and its knives burrowed accurately in the enemies located in the air. Naruto used a reverse flying kick behind him, choking another foe…

"Always the brash, crazy dobe…" Sasuke finished with his Kusanagi, lacerating few limbs around another set of shinobis.

"Always the stoic moronic Teme…" The clones made again the water whip ninjutsu and ensnared a lot of ninjas forming a perfect circle around them…

"Dirty mouthed, rude…" The brunet wrapped Naruto's waist and jumped high before throwing another electrical ball downwards, destroying everyone in vicinity.

"Bla…bla…bla…blo blo blo…" As soon as Sasuke freed the blond, the latter made more bunshins who protected the duo from shurikens. One spare was flying dangerously towards the tanned face…

Until an ivory hand caught the whiskered cheek and moved near to Sasuke's face. The Uchiha smirked and whispered closely to Naruto's ear:

"Watch it." The leaf ninja still had the guts to glare back even though his sun-kissed complexion acquired a crimson color. They landed together throwing shurikens and senbons, the numbers of adversaries decreasing rapidly.

"Be careful next time." A flash of haughty Uchiha grin.

"Hmph…stupid Teme…" A seething mumble.

"Who knows if I'll always be able to protect your dumb head…" The oldest nin elbowjabbed someone behind him.

"Everybody knows that I'm an uptight jerk moron…" The youngest one killed the spare ones with needles.

"Just hope that your carelessness won't follow all over your ninja career…" Sasuke made a middle roundhouse kick targeting the shinobis' stomach.

"Bla bli blo, I'm an arrogant Uchiha and I have an icicle …" Naruto applied a wristlock against another nin and twisted it.

"Feathered brain…" The last poor victims were either punched down.

"Lodged on my…" Or kicked up.

"Doooobeeee…" Sasuke finished with a succession of clean cuts with his Kusanagi.

"Aaaassssss…" And Naruto with his standard kunai, slashing through the throat.

"Usuratonkachi." His friend sighed amusedly while he cleaned the blood on his sword with the cloth of one of the corpses around.

Naruto blew him a raspberry.

* * *

"It really looks like that Kasumi-chan's mother is going to be in the basement in the end…" The tanned hand made another rasengan and destroyed a counterfeit wall in front of them.

"But something is fishy. Mostly of the enemies we defeated now were Chuunin level. So I'm already expecting that we'll meet Jounins levels—" Sasuke couldn't continue when a explosive tag suddenly lodged on the ground and both of them jumped backwards.

"Right now." The brunet grumbled annoyed.

There were twenty ninjas around them, already preparing their ninjutsus and airborne weapons.

Five of them threw several Fuuma shurikens towards the invaders, another ten started to make hand signs each of them surrounding Sasuke and Naruto with their specific ninjutsus:

"Doton: Gansetsukon!" Rocks with spear shape were molded and they threw towards the blond ANBU direction.

"Raiton: Raikyuu!" Spheres of electrical current were driving dangerously at the Uchiha.

"Senbon Chidori!" Sasuke destroyed the Earth ninjutsu with Lightning needles.

Naruto finally used a demonic arm which enlarged greatly and encased around his companion's body, protecting the Uchiha from the Raiton ninjutsu. The bubbly red arm grabbed two opponents and the brunet finished them off with a swift cut using his Kusanagi. The other tanned arm created five clones and they were already pouring wind element inside their kunais.

"What a son of a bitches." Naruto muttered.

"What?" Sasuke asked as he dodged a strong jab that was covered with earth substance.

"They sacrificed the weaker teammates so they could gather accurate information about us. Now I'm sure that most of them will use mostly Water and wind jutsu against you while they'll use Fire and Earth jutsu against me." The normal blue colored eyes fused into crimson ones. "Those types of trash…I hate the most."

"Dobe, stay focused." Sasuke warned, making hand signs to a Fire ninjutsu.

"Feh, don't worry about it Teme. I won't stay unfocused until I beat those assholes into a pulp." The Kyuubi-vessel clawed the previous Sasuke's earth attacker while he threw shurikens towards three foes, though they evaded by cartwheeling on the sides.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" Balls of fire spat from the Uchiha's mouth, projecting towards the three foes that escaped from Naruto's shuriken, though it damaged only one, other protected himself with an earth element though the last one declared with a sly smirk:

"Suiton: Mizurappa!" This time, orbs of water extinguished some of the fireballs and were flying towards the brunet though…

"Fuuton Ninpou: Kamikaze!" Naruto created a cyclone of wind and mixed with Sasuke's fireballs, it gained potency and moved dangerously fast towards the water shinobi. Before the latter was eliminated, his eyes widened incredulous from the unexpected turn of events.

They were moving so perfectly. Sasuke had the strange epiphany on how his style fit too well with Naruto's one. They didn't need to use a lot of verbal commands, their bodies just instinctively knew where someone lacked, how the other one would fill up. One would start any kind of movement or blow…the other one will complete it. Both of them were synched to each other with fluid motions.

It was a strange sensation, considering that they didn't team up for over five years. However, their souls quickly filled the gap that they lost and the familiar impressions patched them up, erasing the peripheral edges of their styles.

Two ninjas were positioned on the house's roof and prepared another hand signs.

"_Oh no…they're preparing a combo…" _The tanned shinobi frowned with apprehension and his Kyuubi arm dug on the ground, flexing the transparent elbow before straightening, propelling Naruto's body upwards while he made another sphere of Rasengan.

"Katon: Kasumi—" The ninja adversary didn't finish since he was eliminated from the ANBU's blow.

"Doton: Kanban Kyuu!" Though the other foe succeeded on raising two earth plaques; which it ran towards the brunet ninja and crushed the body.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed towards the motionlessness corpse as he squeezed the earth ninja with his Kyuubi arm and his clones moved towards the wounded Uchiha.

Suddenly, Sasuke's body disappeared like a heat illusion in the desert and the real body reappeared cutting three more unguarded shinobis around him. His friend wheezed a relieved sigh.

"Suiton: Baku Suishouha!" They heard a ninja shout far away from them, a gigantic fountain of water appeared between them.

"Katon: Endan!" Another one shot another fireball directed to the fountain, spilling boiling water and creating vapors that spread throughout the room.

"_They are trying to separate us…" _Naruto 'tsc'ed when he evaded another huge ball of fire coming towards his chest though it slightly burned his arm. He landed haphazardly on the ground and, using the remnants of the suiton ninjutsu, the Konoha shinobi made another watered whip around one foe and encased another one with his extra red arm.

"Mizu bunshin no jutsu." Both of the blond's enemies dissolved into a mass of water and suddenly the real ones appeared from the foggy scenario, one with glove with extended claws in the fingertips and were embebbed with lightning element while the other prepared to expel another fireball from his mouth.

Two of the Naruto's bunshins came to his aid, one threw senbons to distract them while the other quickly sauntered to the fire ninja's side, grabbing his neck and strangling him. However, they weren't in due time to interrupt the opponent with his gloved hand slashing into Naruto's torso. The Kyuubi-vessel gasped, feeling the numbing pain, followed after with the adversary's hand digging deeply in his skin, ready to gauge his heart out.

"Goodbye." The enemy nin curled a sickening smile as the tanned man panted breathlessly and growled back.

"Whatever. Rasengan!" A clone appeared from behind and used the ball of energy to strike accurately.

One more fire nin already tossed another gigantic fireball, but the original Naruto grabbed the clone and morphed the latter into a couple of Fuumas shurikens, enhanced with water based element and threw towards his foe, cutting the body in two.

Sasuke, however, had a larger disadvantage compared to Naruto's opponents. They knew that maintaining the invaders together would make them unstoppable, so after succeeding to divide them, the Uchiha could barely use any ninjutsu. Water was soaking his legs, so he couldn't use Raiton attacks or he'd wound himself altogether. The enemies obviously already knew that he also used Katon techniques, so they'd prefer calling water ninjutsus.

"Suiton: Mizu no Mushi!" It was so ironic that they were using Naruto's same water technique to their favor…Sasuke ducked using his rapid body movement and threw shurikens towards his attacker. However, it dissolved into a pond of water bunshin.

"Suiton: Mizu Kuri no Yaiba!" Two nins formed a solidified water sword, and speared towards the Uchiha, who instantly parried with his Kusanagi. A flurry of kunai aimed to his head though he dodged, however, he couldn't sense, from Naruto's side, another enemy prepared to throw senbons…

"_Too fast…no time for bunshin!" _The cerulean eyes widened alarmed and pushed his opponent to the ground hurriedly, trying to warn his friend…but it wouldn't be enough, Sasuke was cornered…

There was only one thing left to do…

He felt warm drops dampening his alabaster skin, with the horrible realization that someone was wounded. From the trembled exhales next to him, the onyx hue confirmed what his mind wanted to scream in denial…

"Naruto!" He shouted, but his hands were still occupied, another earth nin punched hard towards the tanned shoulder, the blond man collapsed to the ground with a deafening crack.

In fury, the Uchiha cut through the water based sword and pierced his opponent's heart, while he slashed unevenly the other one and ran towards the blond shinobi.

"_His shoulder is positioned with a strange angle now…a lot of needles punctuated his vital points…fuck!" _His ivory hand cupped the golden hair while Sasuke pleaded:

"Naruto, please be alright, I—"

The unharmed tanned hand made fast hand signals and Naruto garbled:

"Sasuke, concentrate!" Lines of chakras snapped in the air and each of them got attached on the surrounding enemies. The ANBU shinobi pulled them towards the source as the brunet cursed:

"Fuck!" From the tattoos on his wrists, he summoned a dozen of shurikens and lunged in each of their throats. As four corpses fell with an opaque thud, the last alive enemy tried to stab Naruto's back…

Though Sasuke sensed him, jumped high and before he set down to the wooden carpet, the Uchiha separated the opponent's head from the rest of the body with his Kusanagi.

"Naruto, you can't faint now…" Both of the fighters only knew essential medical ninjutsu so their minimal knowledge in this field wouldn't help the situation now. "Why do you have to be so stupid and throw yourself in front of the enemy?!" Sasuke barked out.

"Wow, you welcome, Sasu-dear, I appreciate your gratitude everyday!" Naruto sarcastically remarked as he removed the needles from his body. "My arm got dislocated, push it back for me." He asked with a neutral tone.

"Are you crazy?! Do you have _any _idea on how much it'll hurt?!" However, they couldn't waste any time, another malicious chakras approached rapidly to their positions.

"Do it _now_. Lend me your shirt so I can gnaw it while you do it." The cerulean eyes stared with serene seriousness that left no space for discussion. The Uchiha wordlessly grabbed the injured arm and Naruto prepared himself for it.

"_His hands…are trembling…" _The blond nin contemplated while the sweated fingertips gripped tighter his clothed shoulder blades and impulsioned forward.

CRACK

An excruciating pain filled his nerves though Naruto kept reminding to himself that they didn't have the time to dwindle about it.

After a sigh, the blond muttered:

"Sasuke, we won't be able to make it."

The brunet couldn't believe in his ears, especially since those words were coming from the obstinate usuratonkachi that had never given up once before.

"I mean…we won't be able to make it _intact_. I have to return to the main hall, the clone was dispatched." Naruto supplied with shallow breaths. "And my injured arm will drag you down."

"Whatever, we'll walk faster then. I'll go with you, capture that damn lord and then I'll go towards the basement."

"No. Sasuke, you use your Shunshin no jutsu to free the prisoners while I continue to do diversion." Naruto reasoned out. "I'll be fine, Kyuubi will heal me in due time afterwards."

"I _won't_ leave you. Especially now that you're injured, dobe." Another batch of ninjas slowly surrounded them, their battle stances ready.

"This is not the time to be a stubborn jerk, teme." The blond nin growled.

"It is. Do you think that I'll let you do all the Messiah job, usuratonkachi?" Sasuke curled up his lips. "After all, _I'm _the masked hero, right? Even though you're the one who uses the stupid porcelain mask."

"Dammit Sasuke, this is not the time to crack bastard's jokes! Get out! I'll be fine!" They started to run faster towards their goal, fleeing and dodging flying weapons around.

"No. They'll be able to capture you." After a set of hand signs, Sasuke blew a gigantic wall of fire, combusting their foes in front of them.

"I'll be fine, I was trained for this. I'll find my way out."

"No." The Kusanagi sang again through the air, eliminating and severing everyone in the vicinity.

"Asshole, look at the moment and time before your thick skull decides to be a martyr. It's time to go, bastard, you have to help Kasumi-chan, right? I want to help her too." However, the Konoha ninja slightly stumbled on his feet, injury caused by the needles before.

"Yes, I want to, but I don't want to wound you in the process because of that. We'll figure a way to escape alive and free her mother. I don't like your methods." Luckily, Sasuke protected him by throwing a shuriken towards Naruto's nearby adversaries.

"Because they're the most positive scenario presented now! Can you stop being a prissy ass for just a few seconds?!" Their speed was decreasing.

"Can you stop being a dumbass moron then?!" The Uchiha growled.

"Hey, you're the one who kept fleeing from me for over five years! Here's the chance to escape it once more! Bye bye, see ya and remember to bring some souvenirs!" His friend 'kindly' recalled while he evaded some punches.

"Are you really going through such extent, just to guarantee my life?" Sasuke brought two skulls together, crushed them with his bare hands and then gripped hard the golden locks. "So let me give you some interesting news, idiot, I-won't-go-_anywhere_ this time. Not now and not _ever_."

If they weren't positioned in such hazard situation, Naruto would feel deeply touched from Sasuke's words. Nevertheless, the bronze skinned hand slapped away the creamy one and grumbled:

"Idiot! Why do you have to be the helpful and totally out of character moronic bastard right now?! Go away!" Two transparent red arms enveloped the solid tanned one and restarted to attack around.

"I'm tired." Sasuke declared.

"What?"

"I said that I'm tired. I already lost many dear persons next to me; I won't tolerate it to happen twice. Dobe!" Sasuke gritted his teeth, his eyes flaring in uncontained anger. "Do you have _any idea _on how much it stung **me** when I saw you stupidly throwing yourself to protect me at that time?! Stop doing those kinds of things!" He turned his back to slash another couple of ninjas. Naruto's jaw hanged agape.

Sasuke…the old Sasuke…was back.

Even inside such dangerous and hasty moment, Naruto's heart thumped warmly at the comprehension that his old friend was back. Not the Orochimaru's apprentice, not the Avenger stupid Uchiha…just Sasuke.

But suddenly, two handcuffs crawled around the Kyuubi's immaterial arms and Naruto's wrists and clunked shut.

"Wha—" The blond nin gasped out from the abrupt interruption when his stomach started to make strange twists, folding and unfolding in deep soreness until the trembled legs couldn't sustain his body anymore.

"What the fuc—" Several water shaped whips snaked towards the Uchiha though the Kyuubi-vessel evaporated with his ki.

"Run…" Naruto whispered before passing out.

"Naruto! Naru…" His friend was out of cold. The brunet quickly flung the unconscious body to his back and began to dash rapidly.

Dammit…exit, exit…where's the exit!

Sasuke recalled the plant of the house and ran to the right, moving towards a window.

However, just when he was reaching near it, dozen of shinobis landed next to him, with their Suiton ninjutsus and finally trapped Sasuke down.

"_NO!" _His irises were almost activating a crimson color when he felt something hard colliding to his head.

His world went black.

* * *

Author notes: I ASK TO MYSELF……WHY THE HELL DOES MY CHAPTERS ALWAYS HAVE TO BE SOOOOO GIGANTIC?!

Err…most of this chapter was action filled…(hey people, I wrote that this was going to be adventure, after all…:P) I hope you guys wouldn't mind about it…And huh…could someone write your opinion about it? I want to know if the way I'm writing is too confusing or not…

So, huh…yeah. Guh. Sorry, I was going to put more things in this chap, but the fighting part became too huge…etoooo…(flees)

And…err…NO, they're not DEAD. I _am _a sadist, but I wouldn't go through such huge extents. Aaaand…there'll be a good reason on why Sasuke didn't use his Sharingan.

And that's all…

Errr…reviews please? (sheepish smile)


	8. Chapter 8

Author notes: Yay! We're almost finishing this fic! (cheers) GOD, took long enough time. Bleh, shoo shoo. (readers: you _surely _**love** your works…)

Answering the anonymous review!

To AVAuchiha: Thanks for loving my fic! Love ya too! (Mumbles: should I get concerned about the prospect of having future stalkers…?) Err…just kidding. :P Kasumi-chan already made her role in this story…sorta. After all she's just an OC…cute and adorable, but only a secondary character…too bad, so sad, right? Oh! All of your qualms and doubts will be answered here! Enjoooyyyy…

(SIGHHHHHH) Gigantic chapter, here we go…

And…is it possible to have a Seme!Naru personality in a SasuNaru fanfic…? (SasuNaru, not NaruSasu) I wonder…

* * *

_Chapter 08_

* * *

All of his senses were brutally awaken like thousands of icy needles puncturing each cell of his body as Sasuke were pulled out of his unconscious realm. His bleary eyes registered a chilling cold and dark room, made by stony bricks and chains were placed everywhere. It didn't take too long for him to realize that they have stumbled upon a torturing room.

A hand, that was previously yanking viciously his dark locks, curving his neck in an awkward angle, quickly shoved his face again in the freezing water laid in front of him, his lungs were practically dissolving from fire from the deprivation of oxygen as his capturer waited with wicked sadism to pull him off again.

"Who are you? State your name and your intention for invading our hideout right now and we won't need on wounding you so badly like your companion there…" An acid voice growled on his ears though Sasuke's tympanis were still buzzing from the previous lack of air and his cold damped state on his body.

Wound me so badly like who…? He lifted his unfocused eyes to realize the horrible vision in few meters away from him; Naruto…he was bound by thick chains each handcuff placed his arms in each side and spread his bleeding torso wide as an easy target to pierce and lash painful whips on his chest.

"Well?!" An interrogator spat. "Aren't you going to say something now?!"

The blond sighed.

"Ow…" He smirked monotonously. "That hurt you know."

"Son of a b—" A loud crack echoed in the dungeon; a sound of something continuously hitting flesh shivered Sasuke's body in apprehension. The Konoha shinobi only grunted in response, pursuing his lips securely in steady gaze.

"You think you're that courageous? You think you'll outsmart us on guts? Let's see if you'll continue being such an arrogant ass right now…" One of the torturers picked a blazing metal stick, one of the ends were sharp to pierce in. Naruto mentally flinched from the incoming pain but he taunted:

"Oh…I'm soooo afraid…hey, can you open the window a little bit? The air here is h—" He gasped for breath when the bones were almost snapping from the scorching perforation digging in is shoulder. His nostrils flared up, containing some tears threatening to give in as the blond man gritted fiercely his teeth to prevent some screams.

"SO?! Want more, bitch?" The enemy asked.

"Ah…" The injured man exhaled sarcastically happy. "Warm…pretty cozy, huh?"

Another staff punctured his other shoulder, hot enough to feel the pain, but the temperature was low enough for not to cauterize the seizure. They left it hanging on the shoulder, droplets of blood ping, ping, pinging in rhythmical chimes inside the room.

On the other side of it, despair and anger were reflecting on Sasuke's eyes, watching the stupid dobe bravely withstanding the pain and while he laid on enemy's hands, feeling utterly helpless. Immediately, memories of childhood arrived, flushing negatively inside his mind. He shook his head. This is not the moment to be contaminated by irrational thoughts. A fist struck his left cheek, swiftly and painfully, swelling his already marred skin.

"You have to pay attention…now. See your partner suffering and know…that you will be next." His torturer pulled again his hair with more considerable viciousness. "You can pass this annoying waste of time for us and reveal everything now."

"Go to hell." Sasuke muttered, only to meet another icy water violently invading his nose and he gave some coughs by impulse, the hand curving his neck again to watch the dreadful act.

"You are trained to be tortured. We can see that. That means that you are either Jounin or in the ANBU forces. Few hidden ninja villages can harbor this type of ninja. If you…" The man grabbed the stick and started to rotate it, the searing pain grinding in the tanned flesh. "Just say which village you're from, we'll make your lives easier."

"I'm…not from any village…" Naruto tilted upwards one side of his lips.

"Liar!" Another resounding crack met the left side of his chest.

"Yeah…I'm the defender of justice and love…masking myself from behind the shadows, I'll punish—Kh…" They removed the metal rod, but plunged again, jabbing deeper. "Ha…"

"Fucking asshole! We'll make you stop giving those stupid words! Say it!" They punched cruelly on his stomach. "In which village you're doing this mission and your identification!"

"…" His mouth slowly motioned into some wordless babbling and one of his capturers scooted closely to listen to it.

"It's so very easy…for youth to forgive everything…" The cerulean eyes glistened with mirth while he sang out loud in front of enraged enemies' shinobis.

"AAAAAAAAH!! SHIT!" They started to rub salt in his injuries, scraping harder especially on the open wound from both of his bronze skinned shoulders. This time, the ANBU ninja couldn't contain his yell.

"Hah. Reached your breaking point?" They lashed the whip again, old and recent wounds mingling with salt and cold sweat, the stinging pain…

"So…? Ready to use your mouth for more useful things?"

"Actually…yes…" Naruto gave a brief cheeky grin. "These handcuffs…they followed my chakra and incapacitated me. And now I can see that they are blocking more exclusively a different type of chakra…my demon chakra…"

The sapphire eyes ignited with gelid intimidation, his capturers shivered slightly with fear. "How did you know that there'd be a demon carrier within my team…?"

"You…asshole…" A hand grinded nastily his wound with more salt and shouted. "We're the one who are asking question here! Don't delusion yourself that you have any position of authority here!"

He turned to his companion in crime and growled: "Pierce his lungs! Since he already know that we have this piece of information, don't show mercy!"

"But…if we injure him too much, he won't be able to give more infor—" Other one tried to reason out.

"He's a fucking stubborn bitch! And the less clues we can give him, the better!" He pierced again at the old wound of Naruto's shoulder.

The onyx eyes widened when he saw a thicker staff, smokes sizzling from the heat at the pointy end, they pierced mercilessly slow on Naruto's chest. His keen ears captured his skin getting burned in the process though most of the noise was echoing a loud scream coming from Naruto's dried throat.

"Well?!" The enemy grabbed a good amount of golden hair and shook it. He replied, his azure eyes exhausted but still resolute.

"I called in the rescue squad…" He resumed on singing, his capturers didn't contain their frustration by beating more ferociously on the tanned stomach.

"Let's break his arm! _That _will make him stop on being such a freaking whore!"

"_No!" _Sasuke attempted on freeing himself, but the chains securely immobilized both his hands and legs.

They brought a huge cub with spikes adorning around and swung it, a gruesome rumble off something being splitting and being ripped apart fell in unison by another throaty scream from the courageous Konoha shinobi.

"Speak now or we'll break another arm, _bitch_." They barked, demanded.

"Ah…I've forgotten the rest of the lyri—" And again, through every corner of the horrible room, vibrated a splitting sound of breaking bones, followed by an uncontained pained howl.

"Confess, or next will be your legs." The capturers seethed.

The blond shinobi stilled for a minute or so, trying to catch his breath. His mouth made another incomprehensive grunt, the enemy approached their ears to hear another…:

"So Please kiss me…please kiss me…ALL NIGHT!! AAAH, FUCK!" They had, at last, broke all of his limbs with a last swing of club and left each bleeding wound drip across his body. One of the man gave a irritated groan:

"It's no use, let's try the other one." He gave a signal to his companion, dragging the Uchiha along.

"Looks like this wimp will give in more quickly than the other one. He's shivering already…" He lifted a sickening grin.

"Good. Throw the other on the prison downstairs." One of the torturers was moving to uncuff the tanned arms when other one deterred.

"Wait a little. I wanna have some fun with him, ya know…" The dark graphite eyes stared at the nauseating smile, a blackened rage was grumbling on his gut and spilled forth on his iris. The leader sighed untroubled.

"Whatever. Make it quick. We don't have all day for leisure, moron."

The nasty hand was already snaking inside Naruto's thigh when they heard a scared scream that didn't belong to any of the prisoners.

"NOOOOO!! STOP!! AAAAARGH!!" The lewd man was rolling on the ground, covering his eyes terrified while his partners, confused, tried to connect the source of the sudden change of behavior.

Crimson eyes glared, seeking another prey, black tomoes spinning dangerously fast from the dark-haired prisoner. They gasped fearfully:

"It's Sharingan! He's an Uchiha!"

"Don't look at his eyes anymore! Or we'll be trapped in a genjutsu!" The leader growled.

"He's…he's the one who killed our savior Pein! The cursed eyes…" Another one blabbed out.

"Let's…let's wait until he runs out of chakra. Damn it!" He turned to the companion that was detaining Sasuke. "I thought that you put chakras inhibitors on this asshole! How he'd managed…?!"

"I…put it! Really! But…I freed one of his legs when we're moving on the—"

"Then be more careful next time!" They interrupted their shouting as a menacing voice burbled out.

"Don't you…even dare…doing anything on _him_…" Sasuke seethed, his eyes still activated, as torturers shuddered in fright once again, the leader stuttered out:

"T-throw him on the jail now! W-we'll continue our investigation afterwards!"

Both of the captured nin felt a heavy thud on their heads before blackening out once more.

* * *

His first conscious sensation, however, was to scrunch his nose in distaste from the nasty stench of urine and mould invading his head. Naruto frowned. It doesn't matter how many times he met such circumstances, he never liked being inside such places.

"You're…awake." A low baritone voice called him out, focusing his azure eyes with some reassuring blinks.

"Hm…" The blond answered, trying to cope with his growing headache.

"You're…better?" The concealed worried tone in Sasuke's voice made Naruto smile a little. His friend still had the habit of being emotionally repressed, and to succeed on extract such tone made him feel happy a little.

"Yeah…their chakras inhibitors aren't very efficient on suppressing my Kyuubi chakra…" He tentatively flexed his fingers. "See? I'm already healing. Just take some more hours and my broken arms and leg will heal back. And the handcuffs concentrated on weaken my demonic chakra, not the normal one. I still have half of my natural chakra, so, after I return to a decent self, I'll try breaking this door or…something."

Sasuke nodded in agreement before exhaling tiredly in suppressed admiration. "I don't understand how you could have managed to withstand such painful torture. A normal shinobi would have spilled his secrets long time ago."

"Nah…" The blond nin waved his hand in apparent carefree way. "I've met worse. And ANBU shinobis have the obligations to place our secrets before our life. If by any chance the shinobi isn't able to resist the torture;" Naruto opened his mouth and showed his molar. "This tooth is made by artificial material, I'll only have to pour some chakra on the tongue and activate it, and this has a powerful poison that will kill me in one second."

"So they already made some safeguard procedures to prevent those stuffs." The brunet quirked an eyebrow slightly impressed. There was a comfortable silence falling between them until his companion murmured:

"Actually, I should thank you for helping me out, that time. Though I'm a little bit surprised that you used the Sharingan in that moment, if in battle you didn't activate through the end."

"I…prohibited myself to use the Sharingan."

"Yeah…I could see that. In fact, I was kinda expecting for you to use it…you could copy one of the enemy Doton ninjutsu and eliminate our weak point, but you didn't use it in the end…" He lightly rubbed the back of his tanned neck troubled.

"I…well, I thought that there wouldn't be the need of using that. And…I vowed that I would never use my Sharingan again. Because of those eyes, there were a lot of political struggles, Konoha almost entered inside a civil war (AN: he's talking about Itachi's killing massacre) and my ancestor abused his power to destroy many lives. So I swore that I wouldn't use the cause of such conflicts ever again."

"The political struggles were caused by discrimination and bad management of administration from Konoha village. Uchiha Madara was an audacious and manipulative man, those traits weren't based on his Kekkei Genkai. Whatever the Uchihas pulled themselves inside their deception, it doesn't have strong links along with their powers as Sharingan users." Then, Naruto lowered his eyelids into a satisfied expression and smiled. "But I admire your decision. It must have been difficult for you to prohibit yourself on using it, after all, you'd always prided yourself from using the Sharingan, your real legacy of the Uchihas."

"It was…at the start." The Uchiha heir spoke with secure lines. "But after some time, I've realized that the real legacy that Itachi taught me and my father and my mother left to me is…feel pride for my acknowledgment and live after my beliefs. That's what our clan was especially proud about this."

"So…" The sun-kissed face returned to his usual cheeky grin. "You're really the protector of all the underprivileged people and the defender of justice and love! Uchiha Sasuke, the—owww…" The same pallid hand that bumped hard on the mischievous golden hair slowly petted afterwards.

"I would have kicked on your stomach for that, but you're too weak to hold it out." The dark-haired nin smirked arrogantly. "And how can you even joke in a time like that?!" He added.

"We're in jail, smelling this horrible smell of piss and seeing rats walking happily like they're out to shop in the mall. Upstairs, our enemies are sharpening their axes to cut out our heads and use it afterwards as appetizer picking it up with a toothpick. We're tired, wounded and we're lacking of chakras. I think this call for an appropriate time to laugh our ass off, since we're waiting for our death and I've just realized that I can do anything that I want, because I'll die and therefore no one would be able to humiliate me for my strange kinks, like I've always wanted to use pantyhose and high heel boots." The kitsune snorted.

"Oh? Do you?" Sasuke quirked a mocking brow. "You have such a weird hobby, Naru-_chan_…"

"No! I've only raised a rhetorical scenario! Why do you always have to warp my words and make it sound too strange and _wrong_?!" The other one pointed an accusing finger.

"You're the one who suggested this idea; I was merely following it, usuratonkachi."

"Teme." Naruto answered by sticking his tongue out. The older nin simply rolled his eyes in response, not wanting to waste his breath on talking back with such childish dobe.

"Ah…" His tanned face suddenly illuminated from realization.

"What?" His friend asked.

"Now everything makes sense. I've kept looking for 'Someone who uses red eyes in battle' as clues to find your stupid ass, but in the end you didn't use it from the start. Hah…that explained a lot of things. Most of the reports of your achievements must have been filled with 'a brunet that saved someone or some else' and that was all…"

"That wasn't very smart of your part, dead-last." Sasuke curled in one end of his mouth a very sarcastic smirk.

"Shut up." Naruto pouted slightly in defiance and grumbled. "You should at least feel grateful that I've wasted my life looking for your stupid pale ass and suffering all the time. Bastard."

"I…" The Uchiha paused for a while and spoke cautiously. "I am…sorry…"

_And I'm happy…that I've been able to meet you in the end._

Sasuke's words came as a refreshing whisper, invigorating his sated soul as the conclusive point from that entire endless search. It finally calmed down Naruto's residues from that raging heart, whenever every negative answer came and saturated with greyer tones his life.

For once, the blabber mouth of Konoha couldn't answer back, half for not knowing what to say, half wanting to savor those spoken three little words. Mere syllables, though it finally cracked his previous despairing feeling and dampened with sultry hope.

As he finally had a clearer vision, Naruto, in a strange way, finally understood what went wrong in this mission.

"Hah! Why haven't I thought about this before?"

Sasuke immediately returned his statement with puzzled face.

"Why haven't you thought about what before?" The brunet asked.

"I understand now why there's more ninjas from the Rain village instead of Thunder ones. It was already obvious that they were waiting for specifically a person who carried a tailed demon, since they had that especial chakra inhibitor for Jinchuuriki, right?" The blond ninja spoke.

"Then…?" Sasuke fueled his reasoning.

"Well, not to mention that, every since we've managed to destroy that machine from the Akatsuki and revive the demon carriers around the world, all of those demon-vessels decided to retire from the ninja world, except me and Gaara. But since Gaara is a Kazekage now and doesn't have the time to enter in risky missions, that only leaves out to be _me,_ the one they were waiting for. Sigh…we should investigate whoever leaked the information that I was inside in this mission afterwards."

Both of the men waited a little to let the new information sink in their heads until Sasuke asked:

"You think that they were ambushing you to avenge the war two years ago?"

Naruto nodded hesitantly:

"It makes sense, for them. But even the shinobis from Rain Village knows that they can't simply call out for a new war, that's why they wanted an alliance with the Thunder Village. Thunder Village does wants to eliminate us, though they don't want to enter in battle without the assurance of victory. In other words, the ninjas of Rain Village had to prove that they could eliminate one of the most deadly weapons of Konoha, namely me, since I'm still the host of the nine-tailed demon while Thunder Village finally proclaims a new war against Konoha."

"So they knew from a start that you're a nin from Konoha. They just wanted to confirm it." He narrowed his onyx eyes in worried comprehension as Naruto covered his blue eyes with his hands concerned.

"This is bad…I hardly believe that Konoha will lose against them, but they're still scarred about the last battle…and no kind of casualty, in small or big scale should be breached upon our village once more. I can't let them do this."

Sasuke inwardly agreed with the tanned shinobi, though he preferred to inquire:

"And how are you going to disrupt them?"

"Well…" The younger boy lightly scratched his golden hair exasperated and murmured sheepishly. "I'll have to kill everyone in this mansion, therefore, their allegiance will be broken and the Thunder village will back down."

"Great plan…except that we're in this jail, handcuffed, without chakras and weapons." And as form of emphasis, his companion lifted his wrists to show the metallic bounds around them.

"Yeah…and now I'm sure that they are going to murder us, to incite a new step against Konoha. Probably even tonight, they won't wait until we're slightly healed and recovering our stamina." They turned their heads upwards, with the dreadful realization that this may the last time that they would see the moon. "Hm, at least I'm fairly satisfied in this mission. Now it's quite obvious that there a lot of enemies for other reasons, not because the drug mafia still have money to hire them. I guess we should always try to look into a more positive lightning huh?" Naruto smiled sadly.

"I guess…" His friend spoke while his alabaster body unconsciously scooted nearer the tanned one.

There was another companionable silence stretching between them, memories flowing and feeling fluttering between their wounded bodies as the night placidly illuminated their forms. Two lone souls that found each other the bounds they kept seeking for, indeterminably.

Naruto finally broke out the pregnant stillness with a burst of noise.

"Aaah…what a waste."

The other nin asked, bewildered: "What?"

"I can't believe that we're in this hellhole, waiting for our death and I still didn't succeed on taking you back to Konoha." The young man burbled out with quite a good amount of sulking.

"You're still bothered by this? And who said that we're really going to die here?" Sasuke questioned, observing slightly amused the whiskered cheeks puffing out immaturely.

"Well, there are the chances, since I'm now a normal human with the only advantage that I can use taijutsu, you're all weak and cuffed with chakras inhibitors and we still haven't figure it out on how to escape the moment they open this fucking jail to try to execute us."

Naruto finally shuffled himself until his head rested on the ivory shoulder, while Sasuke, knowing that this may be the last time they would ever do such things, allowed such warm feeling spreading on his skin.

"I had tons of things to do…but what really makes me regret the most is that I couldn't take you home." The brunet felt a tired exhale near his chest, and fought valiantly on not letting his body shiver in response.

"But I've already said…" The Uchiha attempted to retort.

"And I understand what exactly you had meant about not wanting to finish your goal and journey. But…really, Sasuke, in every part of your life, whenever you end something, you need to have a place where you can rest, _truly _rest and prepare yourself for another day right?"

"…"

"I mean…that's the idea of 'Home'. Somewhere when you can be yourself. A house where you can start the day and end your night. A place where you look forward to return to, no matter what kind of day you had it before arriving there, whether awfully bad or tremendously good. A bed that, no matter how many five stars rated hotel you've gone, is the only place where you can truly sleep, embrace and drown in yourself. A kitchen where you can try new dishes and find out that you've blown up the oven again and you'll have to clean it now or it'll be more difficult to remove the stains."

They observed the stars inside the caged window, as the blond man proffered words that they sought to feel everyday.

Naruto continued. "A living room when you can lazily watch a TV or read a book and forget that you'll have to write five hundred of pages of report. Or a bathroom where you'll always complain that the water takes too much time to get hotter and is too quick to get colder but deep inside you're already used for each timing of that. A place where you can sometimes decides that you're not in the mood to remove all the sentimental but useless stuffs from your house so you place it in your bedroom, because if you place them in the hall a Sakura would come here and yell about your sloppiness."

This time, the younger shinobi laughed from the remembrance while the stoic one shook amusedly his dark locks, suppressing some chuckles blubbing on his throat.

"A refrigerator where you can eat ice-cream on the winter and drink hot tea in the summer just 'cause you're in the mood for it and no one would question about your craziness. A veranda where you'll be able to watch the sunset and wait for the sunrise. Looking at the infinite horizon as we move on our lives, each day passing, each memory cherishing."

At last, Naruto turned himself to stand in front of Sasuke, the cerulean eyes shone in the night sky with earnest and eager emotions, pulling the onyx hue to his world.

"And then, you'll think that all of those stuffs are all too corny and dumb, but you can't help but to crave it, especially you and me, as we both yearn all of this, more than anyone."

He approached inch by inch closer to the alabaster face, looking for any sign of rejection, bringing his caramel-colored hands to brush tenderly Sasuke's cheeks. His sinuous mouth whispered in longing desire, words trembling from his fluttered emotions:

"And…Sasuke, if you've already found your home…even if it's not Konoha, then, I'll be fine. But just remember that I want to visit you from time to time and be a part of your ordinary day, whenever I can."

The graphite eyes just stared blankly back, wordlessly, any line of his face revealing a neutral stance, any fleeting feeling the brunet held securely at bay.

Sensing dejection, Naruto was almost miserably moving to guard his hands back again when he suddenly felt gelid fingertips bringing his palm back at Sasuke's face. A low voice spoke at last:

"My home…" He tightened his grasp, reinforcing his wants, his eyelids in half-mast. "Is not a place. It's a person. Wherever he stays…then, I want to stay with him too."

Azure colors enlarged considerably until he flashed an enormous smile.

"Hm…too bad, I've already found my home." He shifted his sun-kissed hands towards the back of Sasuke's neck and declared. "But, it'll only have a meaning, when someone finally enter and be a part of this 'home'."

Whatever happened afterwards, whether it was a conclusion on what they brains were demanding to do or their instincts finally destroying the dam, they surely didn't want to ponder upon it, as they only desired to bring their lips into a irreversible connection and draw their bodies close to each other.

Sasuke could barely feel any sense of dimensional limits, as his time and space shifted and he was drawn to a vortex, a whirlwind, spitting out his repressed emotions and leaving only the yearn to answer the same passion and desire that coursed between them. There was a vague sensorial input as Naruto pushed backwards that something solid and gelid connected to his back.

However, his foggy mind only wanted to conclude on how hot was the demanding lips of Naruto covering his, how every cell of his body was perfectly melded to the tanned ones, how his arms never enveloped something so extraordinarily and in return, he never felt such warm hands touching and roamed unrestricted all over his body, hungering for more, devouring it even further.

Naruto backed down a little when he felt teeth that were practically eating his mouth as Sasuke growled in frustration, tilting his head to attack even further. The blond moaned from the voraciousness of the kiss, though there was a nagging detail that his prankster side was knocking…His lover's lips moved a little bit clumsy and too violently insistent…could it be…he's a virgin?

A canine scrapped too hard his lower lip leaving to bleed as he shocked again towards the wounded mouth in a haphazard way.

"_Ow…" _Yep, definitely a virgin. Naruto complained from the pained bump at his frontal teeth.

Frikkin' Uchiha is a virgin… Naruto didn't bother to contain his chuckle.

That made Sasuke pause a little and use his patented Glare ®; 'what the hell is so funny?' look on the blond. The latter grinned. The stupid Bastard can be cute when he wants.

Not wanting to test the limited patience of an Uchiha, the whiskered smiling face brought his supple lips to graze lightly onto the red ones, sucking the lower lip and flickering slyly his tongue over Sasuke's mouth. The brunet parted them in slight submission that Naruto quickly used to his advantage, invading his tongue in endearingly passion, slowly exploring inside, earning a soft gasp as a much gratitude gift. His hands caressed and combed the midnight locks, yanking closer as they deepened the kiss, pants and moans orchestrating the music of their souls, hearts thumping loudly and throbbing throughout the extent of their bodies, complementing it like drums pounding the fervor lava sipping in their veins.

In a light taunt to the inexperienced Uchiha, the blond shinobi curled his tongue and tingled the roof of Sasuke's mouth, in a sly invitation to invade his warm cavern instead. Taking the challenge to heart, the ivory body finally moved forward, bounding Naruto's wrists in lustful aggressive way, the hunger consuming Naruto's mouth as his lover moaned in response.

As they battled for dominance, the blond, bothered by his position of captivity, twisted his wrists to free himself from the pale hands, his own decided to explore the open torso inside the half-open kimono. Sasuke purred and gasped from the light touches and every stroke, as he licked breathlessly Naruto's lips, commanding another retake. This time, they shared a violent, earth-shattering ardor, kisses and biting translating unspoken longing, wordless reminiscing, liberated yearn that both kept caging for a long time…

_I've finally found you…_

One of the tanned hands caught one of the pinkish nipples and grazed over it with his blunt nails, Sasuke made a guttural moan in response, only to fuel Naruto's craving to bring out more such sinful noises spilling on Sasuke's mouth. Both of his hands scrapped, twisted the nipples around, bringing forth more mewls, pants and gasp from the usual stoic Uchiha, the sounds vibrating inside Naruto's heart and emanating his own moans as consequence, the lust pooling on his groin as his manhood was already standing half-erect, his teeth lightly gnawing the alabaster jaw in voracious need.

Suddenly, all the dobe's movements stopped as Sasuke grunted from the abrupt interruption. He registered a foxy grin from Naruto as tanned hands pinned his body against the stony wall. The Uchiha was almost opening his mouth to growl the dobe's intention when a viscous organ assaulted inside again and Naruto's hips rolled erotically forward to grind their erections together, practically fire started pooling on Sasuke's stomach.

A long moan was muffled by their kiss, as the tanned legs scooted nearer the pale ones, repeating the same lusty action in continuous thrusts, trying to linger the fiery touch, feel the friction. The Uchiha finally gave in into a wanton moan when he felt Naruto licking his neck, his hands returned on their tasks on rolling his nipples as their erections kept grinding rhythmically.

The young blond was in bliss, in ecstasy that he could finally pour his love unabashedly towards his most precious person. Long years of suffering, wanting him, craving to touch at least a strand of his raven hair, had at last found a fitting end, his mouth kept showering kisses, his hands kept touching and caressing every part of his lover's body, nothing else could satisfy him so much to fill and be filled by the presence of Uchiha Sasuke.

And it took him a greater pleasure to see the perfect alabaster face contorted with rapture, revealing all the emotions that usual stoic man would guard to himself. As Naruto panted together, rocking his cock in frantic passion, Sasuke's hands practically molding and leaving a mark on his ass cheeks to bring themselves even closer, it gave Naruto a huge satisfaction that only _he _would be able to incite such ardent expression from Sasuke. And how only Sasuke would bring him over the edge, all his limits and self-control were shattered delightfully apart.

The clothes were already annoyingly blocking their awoken hunger and both of them wouldn't be able to satisfy themselves until they were only molded naked bodies and sweat. Naruto snaked inside the clothed bulge and gripped Sasuke's cock as the brunet were fumbling on the blonde's obi—

BBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"FOOOOX! Are you in there?! Akamaru, destroy this wall here!"

* * *

Readers: We hate you.

Author: Huh? Now what exactly did I do this time? (innocent puppy eyes)

Readers: YOU WANT A LIST YOU FREAK!?


	9. Chapter 9

Author Notes: Oh c'mon, the last cliffhanger _wasn't _that bad, was it? :P

Hey, no killing, I hold tha end of this story! Murder me and you guys won't see this story finishing! (readers: ok, we'll kill you after you complete it)

Then I'll make sure I won't ever end this thing…XD

And I'm EXTREMELY sorry for not being able to answer your kind reviews! Seriously! I'm sorry! :( I'll answer afterwards, ok?

* * *

_Chapter 09_

* * *

The loud rumble of some distant wall being pulverized by some unknown and strong force woke their hazy stupor in terms of milliseconds, hastily gathering their clothes and straightening them (as well as they could do) before they fell into a _very _embarrassing and _very _awkward situation. Thankfully, the ANBU ninjas were still far away from their room.

"Fox! I can't goddamn see you! Say something if you're nearby!" Kiba shouted aimlessly as the other nins stuffed their ears with their hands.

"Dog, do you realize how noisy you are at this moment?" Hawk mumbled annoyed.

"Shaddap! It's not that we need to stay disguised anyways! We're going to kill everybody in the end!" Dog snarled back.

The captain sighed and spoke:

"And there's a possibility that Fox wouldn't be able to answer, you know. Maybe they gagged him or something. Akamaru can't find his scent?"

"He sorta can, but the location of this room is his limit. ANBU killer odor is pretty good…" Kiba inhaled a huge amount of air, filling his lungs and shouted. "FOOOOX!! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Breathing heavily, his entire body flushed and a raging erection to be taken care of, Sasuke was still feeling the after shock effects of a very sexy grinding with his best-friend-rival-ex-enemy-dobe as the latter quickly detached himself from the brunet, earning a hushed whimper from the usual proud Uchiha.

"What timing…" He heard a dejected mumble from afar.

Naruto had also his body set on fire and blurry eyes however, there was something else that Sasuke registered from the blond.

"How have you managed to take care of your…" The onyx eyes pointed out at the non-bulging thigh. "So fast?"

The cerulean eyes smiled impishly.

"Lee with a pinky tutu and hairy legs."

Ew.

"I could give a more detailed description, but I don't want your services to be completely incapacitated." Naruto re-approached himself towards the young brunet and a tongue licked playfully his lips as a sultry voice tingled his skin. "We'll use it for later fun, right, Sasukins?"

"Don't count on your luck so much, usuratonkachi." The dark-haired man glared viciously towards the mirth glint from the whiskered face when, biting down a moan, his wilted cock felt hot trails stirring up his organ again.

"Aw…and here I thought that we were strengthening our bonds in a new and entirely special way that no one else had ever breached…I'm so disappointed…" The blond singsonged in fake ingenuousness, as his tanned hand still made brief feathery contact at the hardening feel on his fingertips.

Sasuke's kin ears scarcely inputted the noises from slightly familiar people, and even though they were approaching dangerously towards their position, every sense clogged the outside atmosphere as all his nerves were concentrating at a very interesting area of his body.

That…dumbass…is playing with fire.

"Dobe." The Uchiha growled out, reprimanded himself in time to stop his hands on joining that delightful torture. "Stop. That."

"Hm? Stop what?" The other young man replied in 'docile' tone, one hand sustaining his temple in pensive mode while the other one…

Sasuke gulped dryly as a hot sensation was enveloping softly around his rod and pumped leisurely in slow pace. It took all of his self-control on not to maim the idiot or, the more viable (and dangerous) option: throw all his common sense through the window and make a shameless display of exhibitionism in front of…whoever he'll encounter in the next few seconds.

"Dobe…" The echoes were converging to a closer point. "E-nou-gh." He gasped as a tanned fingertip tickled the slit of his already throbbing head.

"What are you talking about, Sasupi?" Naruto lopsided grin widened as the fine lines from the ivory face were snapping out of control (from lust or impatience, oh well, who knows) though, as his trained ears also registered altogether…it was time to stop this _small_ game…

Uchiha Glare ®.

"Innocent" blinking.

"Oh wow…huh? When did my hand travel all the way towards this place? I'd never noticed before…tsc…you see…you take your eyes off for one second and this naughty child is already doing bad things…" The blond nin gave a final light squeeze on Sasuke's cock before moving faaaar away from the brunet's line of attack.

He's going to _slaughter_ the dobe. He's going to tear limb by limb that insufferable idiot. Pummel that moronic wicked face, slash all his organs and feed them to his snakes. Yes…what a wonderful idea.

The brooding brunet would commence this marvelous plan at this instance if it weren't for his hard-on whining from lost of warmth and was demanding the previous attention he was granted moments before.

"Hey. Want another imagery to help you out? Orochimaru, Gai-sensei, Chouji, which one do you prefer?" The sun-kissed face curled another mischievous grin.

"No, _thank you. _I'll think by myself." The other man shook his dark hair from the impending horrific imagination as the blond chuckled back.

Kill. Murder. Execute. Slay. Eradicate. Exterminate. Wriiiing that stupid neck until—

"FOOOOX!! Dammit, you ain't answering anywhere! ARE YOU ALRIIIIGHT?!" An irritating voice cut his train of thought abruptly as doors in the neighborhood were being pried open.

"FOX! You—!" Their door was unfastened before their eyes and suddenly three uniformed man stood in front of them wearing white porcelain masks with clean drawings painted at the smooth surface. "Fox, man! You're al—" There was a shocking buzzing reverberating that halted the voice when…

Dozen of shurikens flied towards Sasuke's vital points as Naruto picked one by one with frightening accuracy though two spares were driving increasingly swift towards the milky face…

Until a tanned palm blocked both of them, digging deeply onto his skin.

"Ouch! Damn, you sadists! Did you really have to throw that angrily guys? It's bleeding heavily now!" Naruto hissed as he dislodged the weapons from his hand and shook it grimacing.

"Explain. Fox." A man wearing a mask with drawings resembling a hawk grunted out.

"Yes. Do you realize that Uchiha Sasuke, S-class missing-nin, is next to you right now?" The previous annoying voice lowered menacingly his timbre this time.

"Yeah, considering that he stood next to me all the time in the prison, I guess I'd notice the small detail that this guy is Uchiha Sasuke, Dog." The blond nin rebutted impatiently.

Two sets of kunai appeared from nowhere and raced once again towards Sasuke's body before Naruto's honed reflexes could register, fortunately, the seething Uchiha caught it in time, gritting his teeth from the antagonistic aura displayed against him.

"Hawk! Why are you—" The Kyuubi-vessel complained when the attacker interrupted.

"And why are you _helping _him now, Fox?"

The latter flinched for some fleeting seconds from the irate tone before responding with equal enmity.

"Hawk. He's not the enemy, I can guarantee it."

"Oh? And with what kind of solid proof you can present it now? So far, this…" Dog spat venomously. "Asshole betrayed Konoha, joined forces with Akatsuki and went missing for more than two years afterwards!" The man growled as he pointed towards Sasuke.

"And if you like…I can extend the list of his crimes for more solidifying convincing. This man is a threat." Hawk continued, his gelid voice thundering inside the small fetid cubicle.

"You both…can stop repeating the same words that I've already proven enough that all of them were part of past. Konoha had already agreed to dissolve it. So stop it." The same warmth blue morphed into cold color, responding angrily.

"In court." Dog mumbled.

"By law." Hawk spoke lowly.

_But never __to us. _Was the underlying message laying behind.

Naruto exhaled a breath in sheer exasperation from their negative responses, scratching madly his ruffled hair and tried another tactic.

"He's indeed our ally. He helped me to invade this place and rescue the prisoners at the risk of his life. And I guarantee that he had never tried once on betraying or threaten my life, he aided me from the start to the end this mission." He turned his golden-hair towards Sasuke and asked. "Right, teme?"

The Uchiha could see them clenching their hands as they heard the familiar nickname and confirmed, in attempt to ease the dobe's side. "Yes…Naruto."

"Oh. So that was what you're hiding from me from the last spoken-report that we discussed the night before, am I correct, Fox?" The last member of the group had finally voiced out.

"Deer. Are you saying that you already knew that Uchiha Sasuke was participating inside the mission?! And you—"

"Captain, Hawk. Not 'you'." Shikamaru rarely used his position of power to push his authority over his underlying. But problem called this necessity. "And I wasn't aware of anything that involved the missing-nin Uchiha. I just felt that Fox was concealing something from me, that's all. If I knew that _this_…was what he was hiding all the time…so troublesome."

The blond shinobi heaved a relieved sigh when he felt that at least Shikamaru was standing in a neutral ground and began to seek a turning of tide.

"Captain. I can prove that over those years Uchiha Sasuke had turned into a completely different man from the previous prejudice you all have upon him. In the two years period of time, he had aided thousands of underprivileged people, dismantled many corrupt organizations, contributed on recovering many broken societies. I can even bring testimonies, witness and—"

"So I guess that the real reason that you'd increase the risk of this mission to help the victims inside this mansion wasn't originally your idea, but from Uchiha Sasuke. That means that you committed a serious crime of disobeying my orders for complying missions that weren't even in your real intention to help. You disappoint me, Fox."

There was a sharp intake of air as cerulean eyes widened pained. Then, closing his eyelids with great effort, Naruto bowed respectfully towards the Deer-masked nin and spoke:

"Yes. This situation generated now is entirely my fault and I'll bear the consequences. Though my only plead is that you'll allow me to finish this mission among the team and receive my punishment afterwards. Although the initial idea was indeed Sasuke's, I guarantee that I also have an interest to help the prisoners."

Sasuke's heart clenched, sore, from Naruto's sacrifice to protect Sasuke's integrity and assume his mistakes for Sasuke's favor. The graphite eyes deflated, guiltily, as he couldn't improve the asphyxiating situation and aid the tanned man.

"Plead conceded; we're short of man-power anyways." The captain made a carefree dismissal shake of hand and grumbled. "Fox, I understand that you're trying to gain my favor but I won't change my mind for now. Though I won't join Hawk and Dog hateful spiting, I also won't help you to defend a missing-nin like Uchiha Sasuke. I'm merely appeasing any sign that may compromise the mission and cutting any attempt of futile discussion. Therefore, now we're done, we should go." His spiky ponytail was almost turning to reveal until Dog claimed.

"Wait. We should decide who's going to keep an eye on Uchiha while we complete this mission."

"Why should we do this stupid thing? He can be a powerful aiding hand whether being a huge bothering weigh for us to carry around." Naruto raised his voice in slight resentment.

Dog snorted. "'cept we may be slashed from behind by a traitorous Uchiha slimy kunai or shuriken."

"I won't do such thing." Sasuke's first interruption in the conversation punctuated a heavy silence in the room. "Uchihas will never act in such low maneuvering way. We would never sneak from behind any back."

"Oh no. You wouldn't do it from behind. You'd rather shove a chidori right at the front of your said best friend and perforate his lung." Dog's declaration practically bled their ears and wounded the Uchiha's brain, as words were losing from his tongue and the brunet hardened his glare from the remembrance.

"ENOUGH." Deer's voice cut the tense air undulating in the group and declared steadily. "I've already said that I won't tolerate useless fights. Whatever decision we'll make, do it quick with the general consensus. We're wasting time."

"I—" Dog answered until Sasuke interrupted.

"I've done many erroneous paths in the length of my life. But nothing makes me regret and lament so much for wounding an ally, a comrade, a friend and Naruto. If it is necessary to throw my pride aside and beg for forgiveness to amend that incorrect past and minimize the current discomfort, I'll do it now."

It was Naruto's side to feel completely flabbergasted towards Sasuke's declaration for pardon. For a proud, stuck-up Uchiha like him…to promise such humiliation must have taken a lot to him and such concept touched profoundly Naruto's soul.

"There's no need for that…right guys? He'd already proven his sincerity and we, as ANBU nins trained to indentify false words, have sensed that he's telling the truth. So he won't do any harm…really…" His azure eyes pleaded for comprehension.

Dog groaned, looking elsewhere until he finally dawned the knowledge of his dog's presence (wolf, monster, what the hell is this gigantic animal? Sasuke wondered) and patted the furry white head absent-mindedly. Hawk, on the other hand, remained impassively, arms crossed towards the last Sharigan user.

"I'm not convinced. Although we may have the necessary training to detect lies, a skilled shinobi may foul our senses, slow down the heartbeat, steady his eyesight and voice. His words may not secure indefinitely his vow."

"Yeah…but at this point…" Dog rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "What's his point for betraying us now? I mean…there's no reason for him to do so, right?"

"Yes. And even if I'd have…make any wrong move and I'd have three ninjas to eliminate me at once, right?" Sasuke scooped a tentative move.

"Well…that too." Dog barked out.

The composed man made another tense of shoulders and continued on not revealing his motion. Sasuke stared back at his distrustful and angered aura emanating from Hawk as the other nin, Dog, still had his eyes guarded, though with not the same intensity.

Suddenly, Naruto sauntered next to Hawk, exhaling a sated sigh and bumped playfully his comrade's chest with his fist slightly closed.

"Oh, c'mon Neji, you trust me, right?" At his statement, the blond opened a gigantic toothy grin, sunny enough to brighten all the previous anxious parts, melting them into the air.

As a result, the man in question relaxed his body and looked amusedly baffled at the blond, uncovering his face as his hands removed his hawk mask. When Naruto's and Neji's gaze locked, Sasuke recognized the long haired brunet with light-purple eyes.

Hyuuga Neji. One of the prodigies of his genin years. In the chunnin exams he had fought with Naruto though the dobe had won against him. Owner of the Kekkei-Genkai called Byakugan that had the properties to see fluctuation of chakra and block it, immobilizing the enemy.

Now, Sasuke's question was…from the last registering memory, Neji and Naruto weren't in good terms as Neji offended his cousin and Naruto was trying to honor her. Neji kept humiliating Naruto for not being a 'genius' as the blond had finally beaten up the young boy, at that time. So why…they seemed to have changed the tides in such short period of five years while the Uchiha was absent…?

And while their eyes, sapphire and lavender, were exchanging unspoken words and their world were practically closing the outside atmosphere, Sasuke strangely felt something burbling heatedly on his gut and kept scratching his rational side to analyze it coolly. Unfounded anger poisoned his veins, as he saw the close companionship radiating between them, their silent talk never faltering in any split moment. While a nibbling envy voice kept hissing on how Naruto; who vowed that he never had any close bond beside Sasuke, was maddeningly intimately attached to that man, narrowed onyx eyes craved to pry away the tying of gaze.

Thankfully to the Uchiha, after the long connection, Neji made a defeated sigh, surrounding himself from Naruto's high skills of persuasion and declared:

"…Indeed." His calm, light-colored eyes, observed with keen tenderness, even though his face didn't betray any outward feeling, his acknowledgement was enough to perk up the blond's previous disheartened insecurity.

"Aww…c'mon, you know that this is cheating Fox!" Dog grunted playfully as Naruto jumped high as emerged victorious, shouting gleefully. "Y'know that whenever you're able to convince Hawk, it'll be enough to convince the rest of us!"

"Troublesome. So it's decided then." Shikamaru returned to his laidback form and continued. "Uchiha Sasuke, you'll aid us temporarily as a mercenary nin, the length for now will be only inside this mission as we'll aid you to remove your chakra bindings and necessary armory. Is that enough for you?"

The raven-haired man in question was currently though, trying to describe the prior interaction between the dobe and that…man with an impersonal and rational motive. Or you may translate as, busy trying to glare his enemy to death.

"Uchiha. I'm going to remove your handcuffs now, raise your wrists for me." Deer grumbled in slight lethargic annoyance, some gadgets ready to be used on his hand.

"Hn." Sasuke redirected his glower to the ANBU captain without any significant avail, nonetheless. As his fierce heartbeats were finally slowing down in due time…

"_What the…" _His dark-colored eyes widened when Neji touched casually Naruto's arm and the latter accepted the proximity with an eerie familiarity.

"Your demon chakra is completely depleted now and is not only from healing the entire wounds around your body. What happened?" The Hyuuga said while he examined with his Byakugan activated.

"This binds. They were designed to follow and catch my demon chakra, as well as subduing them down. I think just freeing those things from me will be enough to resume my usual constitution…" Naruto answered while he let Neji unscrew his handcuffs and free his wrists.

"I'll punctuate some of your chakra points to make them fluctuate faster around your arms. Dog!" The long-haired man turned his head towards his companion shouting.

"Yeah yeah…" The other nin took something from his pouch and threw towards the kitsune. "Eat this pill. It'll regain some of your previous chakra and return a little of your stamina."

"Thanks Dog!" Naruto beamed while he swallowed the small ball and spoke. "Give one to Sasuke too."

Dog paused, considering the option before grudgingly throwing haphazardly another pill towards the Uchiha. The brunet gulped down with cautious eyes.

"Alright, now that you guys have regained sufficient energy and we already eliminated your handcuffs, I'm going to give you a briefing from the current mission." Captain spoke, unrolling two new sets of ANBU uniform.

"Kill everyone inside this mansion? Yeah, I got it." Naruto offered one of the cloth to Sasuke as he explained. "They are remnants of the Rain Village. They wish to build a new war against Konoha and we should prevent it. I already kinda got it before."

"Ok. Then change your clothes and we'll initiate it." Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

"We also should investigate…who, inside Konoha, leaked the information that I, the Kyuubi-vessel, am currently involved and positioned inside this operation to make them plan this ambush against me. There's clearly a traitor inside the mission establishment, Captain."

At the moment the blond nin voiced his opinion, the other members of his group reacted slightly awkwardly. The captain mumbled tentatively:

"Well…about this portion, you may ease your cautious reason and forget about that. The one who leaked about this is nothing more, nothing less than…"

"The Godaime Hokage, Tsunade-sama…" Dog finished placing the jigsaw puzzle, muttering afterwards. "When you decide to have the usual deafening screaming session with her, remember to warn us before so we can flee on time."

"What the—WHY?!" Naruto growled, definitely livid from perplexing disbelief.

"She kept trying to convince the council members that it was time for your ANBU Captain promotion, however, they didn't budge for a long time. So she…huh…made a bet that you'll be able to complete two S-Class missions at the same time, they'll allow you that title, therefore, she revealed the information in an easy to track and decode pigeon to our enemy…" Hawk looked extremely apologetic at the situation.

"She said to us that it's also a good opportunity to shape your bratty ass up and make you stop whining like an overgrown immature child." Dog proceeded to talk cautiously as he sensed Fox's aura flaring up in consequence. "Hey, her idea, remember, warn us at the future destruction you'll have against her, kay, thanks, bye…"

"So troublesome…Here, we'll re-check the barrier we built before we entered to aid you up while you and Uchiha will change your clothes. Cool down." Deer muttered while he closed the door behind them.

They were lucky for escaping in time the long string of curses coming from the Kitsune afterwards.

* * *

"That blasted old hag…sadist crazy manipulative wrinkled woman…she's lucky that we've escaped alive and sort of intact from that moronic torture…if we lost a arm or something, she'd have a piece of my mind…hey, don't you agree with me, Sasuke?" He turned his spiky golden hair towards the stoic brunet, seeking a response.

Sasuke instead, was busy plotting 394874587364 ways of provide a gruesome end to Neji (screw), Nomi (chisel), Tsuchi (hammer), whatever was his name, the important point is that man had already a secure line on his black list. He didn't sense that Naruto was approaching towards the brunet with puzzled apprehension on his eyes.

"Hey. What's the matter with you?"

A tanned finger poked hard his ivory arm as Sasuke turned his neck to growl from the abrupt interruption when he saw inquisitive cerulean eyes piercing through his defenses as the sun-kissed (and warm) body positioned close to his.

"…Nothing." Just few minutes ago, they were almost shattering the borderlines of normal friend relationship to dive inside that unknown territory…Sasuke couldn't help but wonder whether that moment was…

"You're regretting it, right?" The sky turned injured cloudily. "Answer me, Sasuke." Naruto brushed softly the smooth creamy skin before cupping the cheek with his hands.

"I'm not regretting anything." His graphite eyes cleared up the teal ones though there was a hesitant murmur. "Just…thinking to myself if…"

"Even if that moment was indeed caused by impulse, I would never regret doing that before." Their lips drew near each other as both shuddered from tension. "My feelings for you weren't caused by a careless whim. That instant, whether it was something impulsive or thoughtful, I would never repent it."

Naruto's mouth closed the gap into a chaste but amorous kiss and whispered close to Sasuke's ear. "Remember that."

And after fixing the last armguard from his body, the young man curled his usual playful fox grin and declared:

"Hey, so let's go and finish this. After all, Kasumi-chan is waiting too long for us to rescue her mother right?"

The brunet followed after him, his lips still recalled the lingering brush while his hearing kept ringing Naruto's words.

* * *

"Who exactly you're planning to rescue inside this mansion? It won't be too meddlesome, right?" Deer asked towards his subordinate.

"No, it's just a mother from a kid I've met in the town. She's probably located in the basement, though I don't have any solid confirmation."

"Alright, if it's in the underground floors, it'll be easier for us to accomplish our mission. We'll formulate a plan to free her afterwards." The captain paused to contemplate for a while then continued. "Although you both eliminated a lot of adversaries before, there are still some powerful weapons lying around and some skilled ninjas to be killed. Not to mention that we should take care of the bindings that are focusing on your demon chakra, so this time Fox, you'll stay at the rear position providing backup while Hawk and Dog do the close-up attack. I'll do the long range attack while Uchiha will eliminate the backside enemies that strayed behind."

"Roger." Naruto answered. "Deer, can you exclude the detail that I was tied by those handcuffs in the report afterwards?"

Shikamaru looked aback warily. "Why?"

"This is a new technology, it can successfully diminish greatly the demonic chakra. If anyone distrustful gets his hands on this object, they may use to imprison the tailed monster that roams around the nature."

"Alright…I'll fill with another information but you'll have to show it to Tsunade-sama at least afterwards."

The golden hair nodded back in response as the captain announced. "Very well. Let the mission commence. Since it's an elimination type, I'm allowed to use Kagemane techniques as well as Fox is allowed to use three tails. However, Hawk is still not allowed to use his Jyuuken."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked in slight curiosity.

"Ah. Well, although Deer's Kagemane no jutsu isn't a specific technique from a Kekkei Genkai, only the Nara clan use it, while me, well, the red demonic cloak shows easily that we're shinobis from Konoha. Since we're eliminating everyone in vicinity, we're allowed to use that. Hawk, on the other hand, can't use his Jyuuken since the enemy may identify Hyuuga's technique by autopsy, so he's forbidden to use it." Naruto scratched the back of his head thoughtfully and continued. "Well, he can use the Byakugan since we're using masks, so the Hyuuga clan developed a less efficient taijutsu that can block briefly the chakra points, and their battle positions are more generic, so it's still ok."

"I see. So, dobe, even though you have such good handicap in your hands, you'll be able to eliminate so many enemies in the end?" The Uchiha naturally taunted the dead-last of distant years ago.

Naruto snorted haughtily. "Hmph. Do you know to who you're talking to? We're ANBU, shinobi's of the strongest hidden village from our world, elite ninjas from Konoha. Don't forget that."

And it commenced.

The brunet had to admit, that although the group was composed by a sluggish man, two doofus and a too dull and serious man, their teamwork were impressive. Their flawless moves almost resembled a well-rehearsed acting performance presented as a grand opening to the crowd. Each command was already premeditate like everyone could read their thoughts. They calmly eradicated each foe while, since there's no need to be in a silent and invasive mission, chatted with their unique ways:

"Hey Hawk, that technique was cool! Where have you learned that before?" Naruto pointed as Neji conjured a group of explosive tags from his scroll and cleared a path.

"Rat (Tenten) taught me. She said that since most of my techniques are either mid or short range, I should learn to call some long-range weapons for my favor." The Hyuuga answered while Akamaru gnawed an enemy's arm, immobilizing him and Neji ended it dislocating his neck with a high kick.

"Yeah! I asked Hawk to teach me that too, but he said that he won't give any lessons for free, this bastard!" Dog complained as he made a Doton jutsu, throwing sharp stalagmites towards a series of throats, as the ones who tried to evade were killed by Shikamaru's shadow.

"Rat only gave me generic pinpoints for me to follow and learn by myself while Dog wanted me to teach him without any real effort. I said to him that he should walk with his own feet instead of relying other people all around." Hawk replied imperiously while he ducked from balls of fire, one stray eliminated by Naruto's water whip.

"And that's why you're such a tight ass that will never find a good girl that will bear your horrible temper, Hawk. I can't even imagine the poor soul that will enter in that awful fate." Kiba snickered while he protected Hawk from icy punches with his conjured stony hand.

"Unlike you, Dog, who keeps haunting every poor damsel in vicinity, I prefer taking my time to find the perfect person that will fill my life." He redirected many shurikens directing towards the blond's head though others Sasuke parried with his Kusanagi. (a slight current of rivalry was exchanged in the air)

"Yeah. 'Sides, I hardly doubt that anyone of our age is eager to tie the binds so fast, if ya know what I mean. Look at the current example, guys! Poor Temari-chan have to stomach our lazy-ass captain's personality, it's almost pitiful." Naruto laughed as he broke few bones with his incorporeal red arm while the other one created wisps of air cutting through a row of enemies that were surrounding the ANBU captain.

"Yeah. Deer probably wouldn't even breathe if it weren't for the fact that it's necessary for him to live. I bet that she does all the work in their house, and she'd probably divorce him long time ago if they hadn't have some maids to help them out." Kiba declared, drilling through some enemies chest with his typical Inuzuka technique, Akamaru following behind.

"Though Dog's statements are too rude, I'll have to agree that Deer's lethargy does affect negatively our group. He'd probably sleep all day, watching the clouds, if he wasn't obligated to finish the missions for his living. Temari-san probably have to suffer everyday from his almost morbid way of life." Neji pointed it out, ducking a flash of electrical balls zapping near his body as Shikamaru lunged a kunai at the previous attacker's throat.

"Maybe that's why Temari-chan has to wear the pants in this relationship! Poor girl have to whip him into shape all day." Naruto guffawed out loud while his hands created an icy sword, cutting in halves balls of fire that were directing towards Sasuke, while the latter eliminated the foes piercing with his Kusanagi.

"Do you have any complains about my current leadership and successful marriage life? Because I can redirect your position towards another ANBU group and leave you all joining more hazardous missions anytime." Shikamaru grumbled in response, annoyed that they have to remind him on how his tied relationship resembled a tad too much with his father's.

"No! You're a GREAT captain!" Fox and Dog chorused altogether in faint gullibility, while they made a combo of muddy tides, washing away the enemies.

"Such a wise man." The blond ninja recited, his hand resting on his heart.

"Complacent, patient and competent. A great husband too!" Kiba finished with a typical Lee's thumbs-up.

Neji, on the other hand, had sensibly chosen to keep his polite silence in between, wiping out another row of enemies with his taijutsu.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. What a bunch of crazy idiots.

* * *

As the Uchiha observed their battle, his eyes captured Naruto's and Neji's teamwork, with slight annoyance on how their bodies moved in synch. Though Sasuke's and Naruto's teamwork were based on concealed intuition and natural cooperation, the brunet gritted his teeth as he comprehended that their type went through a long extended period of time training, polishing each other's support and…obviously, lengthy period of correlation with each other. However, they already had an innate synchronization with their battle styles, as Naruto had a rash, power-type of taijutsu and Neji had fluid and silent gliding type. Such comparison didn't bode well on Sasuke's ears.

"Hey Hawk!" Naruto called as the Hyuuga turned his head in inquiry and the blond threw a shuriken swiftly on the long-haired head previous position and killed another nin. "Helped plenty. Thanks!"

Hawk shook his head amusedly, while he crouched silently. The Kyuubi-vessel made a series of one-handed signs as blue chords of chakra appeared on his fingertips, attaching in every nearby enemy and making them encircling around Neji, the latter eliminating them with senbons in each throat.

"Hey dobe." Naruto raised his fair-colored eyebrow towards his infamous nickname (Neji made a hushed displeased noise) and asked.

"What teme?"

"How do you manage to use one-hand signs for ninjutsu anyways?" At least this technique the Sharigan user was engrossed to learn a little.

"Ah hah. Sorry to cut your fun, Uchiha, but this technique is impossible for anyone to learn." Dog snorted, feeling smugly satisfied.

"Well…at least anyone who doesn't harbor a demon on his belly." Naruto got rid of a huge numbers of foes to have some minutes of peace to show his performance. "Well, see this hand?" He showed his usual bubbling transparent arm though they dangled next to the normal one. "I don't permit Kyuubi to make it too corporeal at the same time it's still functional, therefore Kyuubi's cloak become transparent so I can make the hand signs. Well, to sum it up, it's kind of cheating, while I do half of the signs, Kyuubi do the other half one. Normal eyes wouldn't be able to identify it, so it seems that I'm only using a hand."

"Kyuubi won't try to take control of your body in such chance given?" Sasuke asked lightly concerned.

"Nah. Since I've discovered on how to control the strength of the seal, the rotting furball already resigned himself to obey me when I want. I give him some minutes of freedom while he helps me to have his 'fun'. It's a trade, really." The blond man suddenly straightened up from the memory and voiced lively. "Oh yeah! There's also a cool thing to show to you teme! See, while on my right hand I can use a Doton jutsu, my left a Suiton…" He made some hand signs and clapped together. "Tah dah! Mokuton jutsu! (AN: wood jutsu, the one that Yamato uses)" He showed proudly a flower sprouting forth.

"Congratulations dobe. Now you're ready to do magic tricks in children's parties." The Uchiha smirked as he heard the noise of the usuratonkachi fuming, evidently showing a pout behind his mask.

"You should watch your mouth Uchiha. For having such ability, Fox may be able to use all possible Kekkei Genkai of specific elements, like Mokuton and Hyoton (AN: Ice jutsu, Haku's one) jutsu. He may reveal the most powerful ninja every existed in our history." Neji's voice snapped angrily back.

Years ago, the ex-avenger would be terrified by such concept. Situations ago, he may try to prevent such growth out of jealousy from power. Fortunately, now…Sasuke didn't mind too much. If he could be more honest to himself, the Uchiha may feel some kind of twisted pride over the dobe's evolution, since Sasuke was the one who pushed Naruto to grow up so much.

"Hey, chill Hawk, Sasuke was just joking around. Of course, in his crude and asshole way. Don't worry about it." The blond intervened for Sasuke's behalf. The latter only chose to glare back Neji's acidic words.

"Wait. I thought that no one knew that you harbor Kyuubi in Konoha, dobe."

"Oh. The old cronies know about it, but the people from our generation, most of them don't know about it. Well, Tsunade-baachan, our Hokage, had to tell to Dog, Deer and Hawk about me."

"Why?" The brunet asked bewildered.

"Well, of course. They'll have to eliminate me in any case that Kyuubi goes rampage." Though the tone was casual and in an alarmed untroubled voice, Sasuke could see the tensing from everybody in the group.

That was until Dog playfully smacked the upside of the golden hair and said.

"Which. Is not gonna happen, as long as we live. Stupid Fox."

"Agreed." Neji nodded gravely.

"Yes." The captain concluded, then pointed out towards a gigantic gate. "Besides, it's good to use your abilities in any case that we get lazy, Fox."

"What's that…?" Naruto mumbled at the wooden surface covered by inscription and small gadgets.

"It's a perfect barrier against any chakra assaults. Usually we'll take our time to decipher it, but since it's nor impervious against demonic chakra…" Deer halted his sentence, crossing leisurely his arms.

"Man…you all are abusing too much of my powers lately for any difficult problem, you lazy-asses. Alright, stand aside." Three tails grew around Naruto's body, his knees bended like an animal ready to pounce.

"Before I forget. You'll use your arms to propel Akamaru and Dog to do their Gatsuuga after that." The leader pointed out.

"You're a bunch of slave-drivers!" The Jinchuuriki complained as he opened his mouth and a ball of chakra concentrated in front of him, growing in size and finally releasing the powerful energy into a column of black light destroying everything in vicinity.

"_Just like the eight tailed beast…" _Sasuke contemplated at the small scale of destruction while Naruto, using his gigantic demonic arms, helped Kiba and his dog boosting their rotating technique while they killed all the adversaries around.

"So this is a power that only the demon-vessels contain." The Uchiha concluded.

"Yeah. But I don't like using this thingie…it tastes like sulfur." The blond gagged disgusted while his hand cupped his chin. "Not to mention that my jaw aches."

Sasuke couldn't see, but he bet that behind their masks there were simultaneous roll of eyes altogether with his.

"Alright, we finished it all except the room that is harboring Arima Shigure. Although it's not necessary, it'd be better to maintain him alive for further investigation and ending the drug system at last." Shikamaru stared at Sasuke with probing eyes. "Well, while we finish that room, Uchiha can liberate all the prisoners at the basement. Do you have any cloth of the hostage to Akamaru sniff out?"

"Yeah, I have it with me." The tanned hand offered the piece of fabric to the gigantic dog. "Then, we'll separate ways. After that, we can meet again at Kasumi-chan's house, I'll show the way to my teammates. Is that alright for you, Sasuke-teme?"

"Hn." The ivory body disappeared in the shadows as the original ANBU group walked upstairs.

"Let's use the Kagemane strategy, everybody. Get ready with your special weapons." Shikamaru said.

"Roger."

They quickly pried open the last door, many enemies readying their ninjutsus and shurikens, however, Dog, Fox and Hawk invaded, jumping high above the foes as each one threw a long spear that unrolled a long fabric, the cloth connecting to each weapon like a triangle, the shadow lingering on the ground. Deer, using this momentum, activated his jutsu and controlled the shadowed triangle and all of a sudden huge black spikes surged from the ground, mutilating everyone except for the Konoha nins; that were positioned on the ceiling and the terrified leader; that was sitting in the middle of the polygon.

"Y-y-y-you! How…!"

"Alright—! Last victim!" Naruto crackled his knuckles sarcastically happy at the cowering man.

"H-hey! No way! I'm an important asset! You all need _my_ information if any of you dares to even _dream _to destroy the organization! I command to spare my life!"

"Uergh, so annoying, can we kill him already? And who knows if he really has any good information about it, I say that we should cut his head right now." Fox grinned cheerfully to his captain.

"Well…it's not necessary to maintain his life after all…not to mention we have sufficient knowledge to dismantle the organization." Deer responded in languid fashion.

"NO! I know! I know a lot! Like like…the main headquarters are laid on a nearby village from here, west side, 5 km of distance! I can reveal more—!" His desperation was cut in half as Dog redeemed him unconscious.

"Well, I guess he's still useful. Can we say mission accomplished now?" Kiba removed his mask, revealing his sharp canines under his open-mouthed grin.

Shikamaru yawned.

"I guess. So, mission Z-24-579 and Z-24-580 ended. Ah…troublesome…"

* * *

AN: (mutters) another chapter that it was supposed to be normal length but it turned out to be this big. BAH.

And despite my previous warning, I'll finish this fic soon. (yeah, and subjugate myself from your rage and die alone…miserable…sob)

Anyways…just 2 more chapters, yay!


	10. Chapter 10

Author Notes: One chapter up and one chapter going down! :D

This is the last time you guys will see Kasumi-chan, savor her presence now! XD She's cutefied 300 percent in this chap, I hardly doubt that you guys won't say: "aww…" when she speaks up. (unless you guys have a heart made of stone!)

* * *

_Chapter 10_

* * *

Rescuing Kasumi's mother proved to be an easier task to accomplish when you have an excellent tracker like Akamaru. (Though it still took some time for Sasuke to get used to watch and follow that…enormous, ferocious looking thi—…animal). Most of the people left to guard were composed by non-combatant servants, as the other went up to fight against Naruto's group before so the stray ones just gawked back at the black-haired nin in utter panic, some were even shaking their legs, fearfully.

The moment that the Uchiha directed his patented Glare ® towards his poor victims, the basement got efficiently emptied with only dust whispering on the wind.

_Hn._

Opening the door was also an easy job. They placed the prisoners behind a fake wall however, Akamaru's specialty was to drill through any kind of material, enemy or unfortunate prey, as he did it leaving a huge numbers of women gaping when they saw a gigantic white living animal destroying the prison.

"EEEEEEEK!! MONSTER!!"

Ouch. Such ungrateful reaction pierced through his kind heart, Kiba's dog whimpered with forlorn depression so. The human shook his midnight strands and calmed down everybody inside the cubicle, ensuring that he was there to rescue them up and asking them to leave the place.

When one of them, hair ruffled and mildly bad smelling from the long confinement had exited peacefully, head straight and walking elegantly, standing out from the rest of the hostages with her auburn hair, Sasuke didn't even need Akamaru's tug to know. The shinobi touched gently the woman and said:

"You're Kasumi-chan's mother right?" At meeting the startled reaction followed with a hesitant nod, the brunet continued. "Come with us then. Your daughter is waiting for you."

* * *

"KAAAAAAAAA-CHAAAAN!!" The young red squirt quickly ran towards her kind mother and squeezed into a fierce and close hug.

"(sob sob) I love whenever I see a happy ending like that!" Kiba sniffed moved, swapping some tears falling down on his triangular tattoos.

"Awww…aren't you the sappy pup?" Naruto sneered towards his friend, even though he was also happy for the successful conclusion of that. The ruffian brunet directed a high kick towards the whiskered face, though the latter blocked with his arms. The battle was on, as the other two teammates just observed it with some sort of regular normality, as if they were used to see those kinds of banter.

Oh great…sounds like the goofy clowns were also here.

And right after five subsequent minutes of tight and sentimental hugging, Kasumi suddenly pried herself from her mother with a frowning expression.

"Kaa-chan, you stink!" Sasuke snorted and glanced at the dobe, receiving a glare in return. She's really Naruto's clone in personality, alright.

After the necessary presentations, Naruto and his group were wearing this time civilian clothes without their porcelain masks, the Uchiha took a moment to analyze the dobe's teammates. Still glaring at the Hyuuga, who was wearing traditional Japanese style clothes, he remembered about the Inuzuka Kiba, a loud and rash idiot just like the blond Dumbass with triangular tattoos on his cheeks and a small dog following around every time. Wait. So that means that the tiny, tiiiny dog turned into that…he widened slightly his onyx eyes; gigantic animal with the size of a horse?!

So, obviously, that man was the codename ANBU 'Dog', if his annoying loud voice and crude actions could be an added plus to his investigation. So, that also meant that the Captain Deer is…the lethargic, lazy, low-scores genin and was currently yawning in the middle of the scenario, stretching wide his arms. Nara Shikamaru. Who'd thought that…? Three of the dead-last on his class of genins in the Konoha Academy now stood proudly as powerful and deadly ANBUs. Either Konoha has fallen into loony bin to hire such rash people or time really changes quickly the people.

Kasumi's mother returned after a shower while her daughter was strangely unafraid of Akamaru's size, opting to pat his fluffy white fur and play with him, throwing a stick. (AN: I know that dog was supposed to be "it", but Kiba wouldn't allow me to label him as an object, right? ;P) The young woman bowed in gratitude towards her saviors and offered warmly:

"Thank you for helping Kasumi-chan. I hope you accept this small token of gratitude and stay here tonight for dinner."

Dog and Fox ears immediately perked up from her words. (perhaps it was because they were the only carnivorous mammals from the group and Hawk didn't eat a lot of food…)

"Reeeeaaaally??" Kiba tried to halt the rapid flux of saliva coming to his mouth while he imagined food (real food) being presented to him.

"That would be great!" Naruto beamed widely causing to the young mother chuckling back from their childish glee.

"Yes yes…it'll be my honor to cook for the people who saved me…" She glanced at her child fondly. "And helped my Kasumi-chan."

"Yeah! Sasuke-niichan, Dobe-niichan and Dobe-niichan's friends haf tcha eat kaa-chan's food! It's dozen, million, triiiiillion more delicious than mine!" As a form of emphasis, she broadened her tiny arms to show her cute comparison. "I miss kaa-chan yummy food!" She clasped the fabric of her mother's skirt. "I miss kaa-chan good smell."

The small girl wiggled her button nose at the hem of the cloth and tried to stifle a sniff. Luckily, Naruto heard the hushed noise and crouched his legs, touching affectionately her red locks.

"But above all, you miss your kaa-chan the most, right?" The amethyst eyes stared awed at the tender sapphire ones and cleaned up some stray droplets falling on her cheeks, smiling broadly.

"Yeah! Now I'm gonna grow up as fast as I can and protect my kaa-chan bravely just like you all saved my kaa-chan from the evil guys!"

Naruto laughed, her audacious manners definitely resembled amusingly with his, as he disordered her hair:

"It's a promise then squirt!"

"Yep! Don't call me squirt, dummy dobe-niichan!" Kasumi tried to protest flailing her arms around though her mother had securely locked her hands around her child's tiny waist, kissing her forehead while she cried happily at Kasumi's endless energy.

"_They'll still encounter many hardships…sad things…but I think they'll manage it all pretty fine…" _Sasuke and Naruto reflected at the small family, as they savored homely feelings and drank the cozy atmosphere.

Before anyone could realize, cheerful dinner was already gobbled voraciously down and everybody was ready to return to the Hidden Leaf Village.

* * *

As Kasumi's mother was still thanking the team and giving provisions for the length of traveling back, Naruto felt a tiny hand yanking his pants and moving him slightly away from the crowd.

"What, squirt?" He smirked at the answering pout.

"Be quiet, dobe-niichan. Hmph. Dobe-niichan is such a brat, can't you see that I'm trying to say important things now?" She raised slightly her chin smugly as she retorted back.

"Whatever brat. So, what do you want to say to me?" The blond quirked an eyebrow curiously.

"I just wanted to make sure…you're going to take Sasuke-niichan to his home, right?" She asked sincerely.

"Huh? How d'ya sure about that?"

She flexed her chin hesitantly for a moment, then continued.

"I think…I think Dobe-niichan is part of Sasuke-niichan's home right? Sasuke-niichan was so happy when you came."

"He was?" This time, Naruto had to confess, he was utterly befuddled.

"Not…happy, happy. I mean…Re…whazzat the word? Relaaakusu…"

"Relaxed." The tanned man aided her out.

"Yep. Relaxed. Ya know…it's been, I think, one week since Sasuke-niichan started to help me out. At the start, I think that Sasuke-niichan was…a little bit…scary…" She shudder a little bit. "Because he always maked a face like this…" And then, she frowned her eyebrows while her lower lip made an obtuse sulk.

It was the turn of the blond nin to snort. Trust Sasuke to always make a bad impression towards any small child.

"But then…but then…he really really tried to help kaa-chan. And he helped me a loooot of things. So I think that Sasuke-niichan is a good guy deep down, that's why I didn't mind his…" Again, the moping expression. "Face like this."

Oh. So that's how she became impervious against the Uchiha Glare ®.

"Then…I tried to make Sasuke-niichan's face more pretty, y'know, they say that everyone is prettier when they smile, oh, not that I'm saying that Sasuke-niichan is a ugly man, noooo, Sasuke-niichan is so pretty, prettier than many girls and boys I've seen around!" Babbling, her purple eyes sparkled gleefully, admiring the stunning appearance from the Bastard.

The Kitsune sniggered inwardly. Of course, no women from any age, when meet the emo-asshole, could not resist on becoming a Sasuke fan-girl. Kasumi _had _to be one more added number to the legion of fans.

"I tried hard to make Sasuke-niichan smile even if it's a tiny tiny little bit…but Sasuke-niichan always maked this face…" Then, she smoothed out all her face to show the neutral (blank) expression. "Or this one…" She quirked an eyebrow as one corner of her lips tilted down, the puzzled expression.

"I see…" Naruto watched with great fascination at Kasumi's performance. She could imitate really well Teme's face emoticons, well, not that his expressions were something challenging to reproduce, anyways…

"But sometimes, sometimes…when I speak about my dreams…Sasuke-niichan makes that small smile…it's so small that I have to see close to his face so I can see it better, but…he smiled. At least…it's a smile." She also tilted slightly her lips in light grimace, depressed that she couldn't succeed her innocent wishes of helping.

"Then…whenever people say…" Kasumi quiet down and whispered shyly. "Bad things about me and kaa-chan, Sasuke-niichan's face turned pretty pretty angry…Like this." Flaring her nostrils and tucking deeply down her mouth with furrowed eyebrows, she tried to reproduce the famed Uchiha Glare ® from her tiny face.

"Like what?" Naruto looked back baffled at her expression, she looked like that she was seriously constipated and needed to go to the bathroom _now._

"Like…like this!" She furrowed closely her auburn eyebrows and pouted. "Gah! No, no no, like this, see? Like this." Using her second fingers to bring together her eyebrows at the same time she used her thumbs to pull lower the corner of her lips, representing the ultimate glower with some aiding instruments.

"Oh…like this." Naruto also tried his Uchiha Glare ® version.

"…Dobe-niichan, you look like you need to go poo now."

The mischievous blond huffed rebelliously. So what if he didn't have Uchiha blood in his veins and couldn't replicate that annoying Glare®? It's not that he's interested in using that anyways.

"So Sasuke-niichan always make this face whenever he beat the bad guys who bad-mouth me. It's so fun!" Oh…and then the Bastard accused him on not being a good material for kids. Bad Sasuke, bad! "Owie…" Kasumi quickly rubbed her temples tenderly like she was having a headache. "It hurts. How can Sasuke-niichan do that all the time?"

"I have no idea." Naruto chuckled back, wondering the same problem likewise.

"I have always tried to make Sasuke-niichan happy. Kaa-chan said…You're happy when you can live with the person you care and love and be yourself with him. I have always tried to make Sasuke-niichan feel at home then." She sighed disheartened and continued. "But I guess I can't make Sasuke-niichan feel that he's in his home, because I can't make Sasuke-niichan smile a lot."

"Well, I'm pretty sure it's Sasuke-niichan's fault, not yours." His fault for being a stuck-up asshole, that's for sure.

"Then you came, Dobe-niichan." She tilted her red head towards his blue gaze and spoke excitedly. "Sasuke-niichan was always so quiet…serious…It was my first time when Sasuke-niichan joked! I mean…strangely…but, yeah. Joked."

Both of the hyperactive 'kids' scratched the back of their heads in slight befuddlement.

"And when Sasuke-niichan talked with you…he smiled. A real smile. A strange smile too, but…he smiled."

"_You mean, smirked, yeah, that smug, irritating and annoying smirk of his." _Naruto contemplated as he let the girl continue.

"And when you're not looking at him…I saw, once. His smile. Everyone is correct. People get prettier when they smile. So…you came here because Sasuke-niichan is returning home right? Because where is his home, is where you're there too, right?" The young child grinned hopefully towards the widened cerulean eyes and declared. "Because I want Sasuke-niichan to smile like that more! Because Naruto-niichan is the one who can make him smile like that, right? Then, Sasuke-niichan will be finally happy!"

"You think so?" Even though her innocent words were unblemished by harsh reality, Naruto's heart thumped faster unbeknownst to himself.

"Yep yep! Then, maybe, maybe, he'll smile just like this!" Her lips broadened into a gigantic beam, though Kasumi still wasn't feeling satisfied. "I mean, I mean, like thiiis…" Each of her fingertips stretched her mouth for a moment but she retracted disappointed.

"Oh, like this?" He used his own tanned fingers to enlarge her tiny mouth, a small drool escaping on a corner. However, her amethyst eyes glistened with glee as she repeated the same action towards Naruto's lips.

"Yep! Like this!" They waited until both of them retracted their hands with lively smile on their faces. Kasumi declared gleefully:

"You better take good care of my Sasuke-niichan, Dobe-niichan!"

"And how do you know that I'm going to treat well your Sasuke-niichan, squirt?" The golden-haired man snorted challenging.

"I just know and don't call me squirt!"

"And how can you know if you don't have anything to prove about it?"

"I have my Women Intuition!" The girl beamed proudly stuffing her chest.

"And do you have _any _idea on what does that means?" Naruto quirked an eyebrow.

Apparently, Kasumi-chan still disobediently watched television, contrary to Sasuke-niichan's warnings. "Of course! It's super psychic powers that only women have it and have the ability to read minds!"

Not exactly that but we're almost there.

"Gotcha then. I'll make sure that your super powers will never fail afterwards." The young man pinched playfully her fluffy cheek.

"Then, I'll make sure Sasuke-niichan smile like this!" Naruto finally showed his widened toothy grin, a duplicate generating from the young girl as response.

"It's a promise then!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

After few days of constant traveling, Sasuke's arrival at Konoha was everything but ordinary, at the moment he set a foot inside the place. Sakura, Kakashi and Iruka were there, to reception him, probably already knew from Naruto's messenger bird when they finished the mission.

When the last Uchiha saw Sakura, her emerald eyes instantly glistened with uncontained tears, extremely contented from his peaceful return after many years of searching. She drawled herself to give a friendly and nostalgic hug and the stoic man had to admit…that it felt nice that someone besides Naruto would welcome him with open arms. He quickly changed the gears of thought when he noticed that she wasn't controlling her strength, as her bear hug was getting tighter and painful, he was having troubles to breathe and all of his blood was having difficulties to reach to his brain. However, he resigned himself to conclude that such small counter effects were insignificant when the kunoichi drew a deep breath and screeched near him, almost redeeming him deaf:

"YOU GODDAMN JERK, DO YOU HAVE _ANY _IDEA ON HOW MUCH WE HAVE WAITED UNTIL YOU HAVE RETURNED HERE AT LAST? CAN YOU IMAGINE ABOUT _ALL_ WHAT WE HAD TO WENT THROUGH JUST TO FIND YOUR FUCKING PALE ASS?! ON ALL WHAT _**NARUTO **_SUFFERED TO HELP YOU OUT?! YOU CRAZY ASSHOLE UCHIHA!" The pinkette continued to ramble loudly as she shook his head violently with her Herculean potency and Sasuke finally realized, with deep relief, that in this display showed that she had moved on with her childhood crush.

"IF YOU EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN, I'LL CASTRATE YOU, TEAR YOUR FUCKING BALLS AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT!"

Yep. Definitely moved on. Crazy women and their PMS…

Kakashi's reaction wasn't as impressive as Sakura's one, actually it was rather calm and laidback just as his former mentor was supposed to be. He only looked with his lazy eye at his ex-student while he read the last fascicule of Icha Icha Tactics and gave a small wave. Sasuke opted to roll his eyes when he saw him. Later, Kakashi, however, changed his mind when he thought that he should act accordingly like a suitable teacher, so he gave three uninterrupted hours of lecture to the Uchiha, at midnight, while he simultaneously continued to read his porn and Sasuke was forced to gulp gallons of coffee to maintain his consciousness.

Iruka's reaction was as expected from his first nin teacher. Though Sasuke didn't have as close ties as Naruto had with the ponytailed man, he did respect Iruka and valued his life lessons when he was a kid. That also meant that Iruka decided to join Kakashi on the "we–are–your–teachers–you–should–listen–to–our–rambling–and–contemplate–about–your–stupid–mistakes" in _five _hours worthy of _more _lecture from the chuunin. However, Sasuke didn't hear those long torturing sermons from Iruka at the day of his arrival, as he certainly had his hands full of problems when he met _her. _The Godaime Hokage, Tsunade, the slug sannin.

When they jogged to the Hokage tower and place the reports, Sasuke did have a slight wince when he entered on the Hokage's office, there wasn't any gentle old man smoking a pipe. It was substituted by an image of an indomitable woman, with piercing honey colored eyes and two long pigtails. Before he defected to Orochimaru's side, he _did _remember about such woman that cured him after meeting Itachi, but really, isn't a little bit bizarre that she didn't change at _all_, even after five long years of absence? The brunet, in the end, just shrugged his shoulders and maintained a neutral face while he watched the Godaime.

Tsunade, on her side, kept a face of: 'who the hell are you?' when she saw someone who wasn't wearing the Konoha's hitai-ite but his physique clearly showed that he was a shinobi. Since Sasuke didn't keep a long stay at the start of her career in Konoha, his face wasn't so easily recognizable to her. It was after long minutes studying his features, comparing into her memories with the outdated 14 years-old teenager photo on Konoha's file, epiphany fell on her mind and the Sannin quickly threw him outside of her office with a violent punch.

"YOU! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO STOLE THE PURITY OF MY DEAR YOUNGER BROTHER! YOU-SHALL-PAY!!"

As the ex-outlaw of Konoha couldn't really update the latest gossip inside the Leaf village, Sasuke couldn't connect what does her rage had to do with stealing the purity of her younger brother, as he recalled that he never slept with anyone throughout his period of life.

The woman with titan strength ran towards him determined to drill a hole on his face as (thanks the gods) Sasuke knew that this was his signal to use his honed ninja reflexes and quickly evaded to the side, as dignified as he could be, seeing the situation presented to him. The Uchiha's brain sensibly decided to shove his pride aside for once and concentrated on his ultimate survival when the punch he had carefully escaped from her grasp carved a gigantic 5 kilometers radium of dent on the ground.

"WHAT'S SO SPECIAL ON ANYTHING IN YOU BRAT?! HOW COULD YOU STEAL MY POOR BABY'S HEART?!" She kept thundering while she ferociously attacked all his vital points and the ANBU bodyguards wisely understood that they shouldn't protect the Hokage from imminent attacks in this case.

They should protect the poor victim from the vicious clutches of their leader.

With only one finger, Tsunade drew a deep crater throughout the long road. Her bodyguards blinked at that.

But maybe not now. Good luck kiddo.

"I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING ATTRACTIVE IN THIS GOOD-FOR-NOTHING ASS! EVERYTHING ON YOU SCREAM EMO IDIOT, CHICKEN-BUTT HAIRED MORON, AND COLORLESS ILL SKIN!! I SHOULD HAVE ELIMINATED YOU AT ONCE, BUT NOOO…I DECIDED TO HEAL YOU WHEN YOUR EQUALLY IDIOTIC BROTHER USED THE SHARINGAN AGAINST YOU!!"

Sasuke wanted to protest about the insulting Itachi part though he astutely detached all kinds of comebacks for now to concentrate on ducking her deadly fists against him.

Naruto kept watching the battle with a serene (mocking) face, like such feat was a daily issue or, the more possible reason, it was in due time that the Bastard (don't forget about the capital letter B!) should be properly spanked and educated to recognize his errors. He and his team as well as Kakashi, Sakura and Sai, sat comfortably in front of a tea shop, drinking their beverages and eating dangos while they had the best view of the war instated in the arena, talking leisurely and discussing about the styles as well as ninjutsus involved in.

They couldn't post a bet inside the circle, since everybody would place it on Tsunade's side. A shame, isn't it?

"AND NOT ONLY YOU DECIDED TO JOIN FOR THREE FUCKING YEARS WITH OROCHIMARU AND LEFT HIM BROKENHEARTED ALL THAT TIME, BUT YOU JOINED AFTERWARDS WITH THE AKATSUKI THAT WANTED TO KILL MY NARUTO!! WHY WAS HE WASTING HIS TIME TO FIND A MORONIC ASSHOLE LIKE YOU?!"

Oh. _Now _Sasuke knows what exactly she was talking about "her baby" and "her younger brother".

Iruka, the only sane person inside this loony bin, kept giving nervous glances while Sasuke fled like a cockroach trying to escape from his nemesis; the bunny slipper. Tsunade were giving gigantic fissures all over the place, as well as huge tears on the economic state, as seeing that the government would have to pay all the impairment caused by this small scale of atomic bomb, instigated from the over-protection of a powerful parent against the wuv of her dearie adopted son.

When the sun was already settling in the horizon, all the gang were already rested enough, caught all the chitchat between them and happily filled their stomachs. Everyone returned to their houses but Naruto, who thought that _maybe _it was time to interrupt the lovely engagement of approaching bonds between his infatuation and the closest person that he could call as his mother. Calmly patting his ANBU uniform as well as his hands to remove the dust, he stretched as well all his sore muscles while he watched Sasuke being butchered by the Godaime. The legendary medical-nin punctured the left side of his limbs so the ex-avenger couldn't move swiftly as before. Boosting chakra on the leg that still wasn't damaged by her skilled hands, the brunet ran to the left until another heavy punch swooshed near his nose and impacted on the wall deterred him.

"NOW YOU'RE DEAD!!" The blond ANBU slowly read the mission report in the tea shop's table while he slurped more the green drink lazily. The owners were cornered at the far end of their restaurant, so Naruto grinned sympathetically at them and waved a hand to them, cooing that everything would be alright. Too bad they couldn't reciprocate his kind gesture, opting to shiver fearfully from the loud bams outside.

Sasuke dodged in the knick of time her knee that was directing towards his nether regions (oh, we wonder why she had chosen such conspicuous target like those) though another stinging points had redeemed the rest of his arm and leg unmovable. Now the poor Uchiha could see all the details through her murderous face, each vein popping on her temple as well as a gigantic maniac grin broadening on her mouth.

"Fu fu fu fu fu…foolish lil' Uchiha Sasuke…now you can't escape from my wrath!" Tsunade laughed sadistically while she crackled the knuckles of her hand. A cold sweat ran all over Sasuke's spine, _now_ he surely regretted on returning to this place. Naruto was unhurriedly eating the last dango while he sighed that, sadly, it got cold from all the wait, counted each coin from the bill and placed it on the counter. (we would set a soundtrack of birds singing on the back, but even the poor animals had fled from all the small confrontation happening on the street)

An accurate deadly punch drove through the air while the blond man organized the papers and rechecked for any syntax error at the same time that the graphite eyes screwed shut, preparing himself for the prospect of long visits to the hospital and bandages all over his face. The moment her fist was five seconds to meet her target was when, after giving a jaw-breaking yawn, Naruto screamed:

"Baachan! I have to give this report to you now! Man…I'm all broken, tired and smelly. Can we hurry up on this?" (All of this sentences serenely spoken in 4.58 seconds)

The said well-aimed and lethal punch quickly diverted to Sasuke's cheeks side and divided a concrete wall in two. The honey colored eyes glared with might to her dear protégée:

"BRAT! Stop bothering me with your nagging voice you annoying mutt! And who are you to order me around! I can accept this badly written report whenever I want to!"

"Aww…how can you say something harsh like that…that hurt my poor fragile soul…I know that you wuv me baachan!" Naruto gave his copyrighted fox grin while he sauntered to Sasuke's side and pointed correctly his vital points, the brunet's appendages functioning again.

"No wait. Maybe you don't love me as much as I thought before. Because you set a trap against your own fellow Konoha shinobi, _you HAG!"_ He crossed his arms in defiance as he remembered about the last detail of his mission.

The Hokage Godaime shook her pigtailed hair, gave a playful bump on the upside of golden hair and snorted. "Stop complaining so much about small aspects of life, gaki. It was a tiny push to help you out and I'm not receiving any appreciation here in the end from you huh, ingrate." The cerulean eyes narrowed, though he did it only for regular ritual sake. "Now gimme those papers and scram. AND YOU, Uchiha brat!" Sasuke returned her glower with a slight wince. "Better take good care of _my _Naruto or next time I won't purposely evade all my attacks! Remember that!" She made some hand signals and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The prankster boy gave a sympathetic pat on the shoulders.

"Well Sasukins." The Kyuubi-vessel winked. "You owe me this one."

Sasuke glared at Naruto.

The other man just ignored the one hundred percent perfected Uchiha Glare ® by making another one-hand signals, grabbing the alabaster hand and they also disappeared from the sight while Naruto kept wearing a saucy beam to his returned comrade.

Sasuke's "peaceful and reticent" retrieval had ended.

* * *

Sasuke's trial, on the other hand, didn't meet many complications and the council only berated to give him some D and E-class mission for a period of one month, while he was obligated to stay at Konoha within three months.

The Uchiha district was completely demolished much to his surprise and there it laid only a vast terrain, ready to be used for new buildings anytime.

His lodging, on the other hand, was placed in the neighborhood of the ANBU headquarters, the Uchiha symbol placed on the top of his apartment. The new founded fact that really astonished Sasuke, however, was the nibbling detail that _Naruto's _residence fell _extremely _near his. Though they didn't live in the same building, technically, his door was next to the dobe's.

...The usuratonkachi could be more manipulative and perceptive man then he originally imagined.

As Naruto's name swapped inside as the main topic, the brunet _had _to admit that the first weeks were beyond _frustrating._ Apart that fateful night where they sort of confessed their feelings and…huh, one thing led to another, afterwards, however, the Kitsune only greeted with normalcy and his usual friendly beam. There were no tentative brush; flirt on his eyes, even their daily sparring didn't have any sexual tension that Sasuke was expecting.

And since the grinding-that-could-have-turned-out-into-something-much-more-interesting, poor Uchiha was plagued with wet dreams that were slowly consuming his sanity. And it didn't help that since he almost tasted the real experience; his imagination ran wild with detailed description and senses. Cold showers became annoyingly, a daily basis for him.

The brunet _really _tried to instigate something from Naruto. Of course, he couldn't flatly say that he _wanted _the Dumbass, Uchihas shouldn't show that they look so _needy…_Nevertheless, Sasuke tried to lead to something else, subtle signs, like holding hands (though the blond only smiled obliviously back), pinning him down on the training (which was swiftly detached, since Naruto was a ANBU nin) and he even made a desperate move on wearing only a towel when the usuratonkachi visited him. (as a matter of infuriating taunting, the Kyuubi-vessel only yawned, and asked if the Bastard was going to treat him ramen that day)

Weeks passed…and nothing. The dobe was obviously plotting something (it was the highest possible scenario).

The dark-haired man was _sure _that his dobe was interested in him, at least sexually speaking. (He hoped to dear gods that it didn't stop just there) He told him so, right? Tsunade insinuated too, right? (and that was why she almost killed him on the spot) So why there wasn't any tentative move coming from that Dumbass?

Impatience was rumbling around his head, and for the first time for Sasuke, he couldn't read Naruto's mind. Maybe he wanted the brunet to make the first move?

But tche…he was an Uchiha dammit! He's not going to degrade himself to show he's on the pursuit side, the dobe had to chase after him and declare himself right? An Uchiha never sought after something, they always waited until whatever object of interest would eventually come by themselves. Obviously.

However…time was a ticking and Sasuke didn't want to waste it illogically.

"Are we going to fuck today or not?" He said, when he offered the mashed potatoes to Naruto.

The blond paused for quite a while; hand in the air, before quirking a sand-colored eyebrow and taking the food forcibly from the house host, pouring down the contents to his plate. Sasuke waited patiently while the Kyuubi-vessel cut down the potatoes into fine smooth small cubes, poked them with his fork and directed it to his dark-red colored lips (Sasuke idly licked his mouth in this moment) munched slowly before gulping the contents and neatly cleaned his face with a napkin.

"Delicious." The only valuable comment.

"Thanks." The other one deadpanned. "Well…?"

"Sasuke." Naruto rolled his eyes. Stupid asshole, aaalways thinking with his pride. Moron. "Like I've said in the mission weeks ago, I'm sure of my feelings about you."

"But what about you…? What are your feelings towards me... ?" The same yearned heat had touched once again his pale cheek with affectionate azure eyes.

The brunet couldn't retort impulsively back, he knew. He understood that Naruto wanted to determine on what their relationship would lie.

"What…what do you want from me…?" Sasuke murmured hesitantly, not daring to voice any word, trying to prolong and savor the warm contact of skin on his face.

"An answer. That's all that I need from you."

His onyx vision saw the whiskered face approaching steadily towards him, their breaths hitching from anticipation though Sasuke only felt a hot air tingling his lips.

Suddenly, the sun-kissed color no longer stood inside the house, leaving the young brunet alone, a cold after effect and thoughts swimming inside his heart.

* * *

Author notes: Yes, that was a cliffhanger. (dodges the knives)

Next chapter, peoples, is going to be the whole reason on why this fic is Rated M. (dismissal waving hand)

Stop drooling perverts.

Oh, and don't misunderstand that I've updated this chapter so quickly…I've already written half of this chapter, that's why this time was specially fast. (everybody face falls)

Err…sorry?

And did I mention I'll answer your reviews? Yep yep, I'll answer your reviews. Someday…(guilty eyes)


	11. Chapter 11

Author Notes: And the dreadful lemon of doom is here! (frowns and gags) Remind me someday to never write a lemon again.

**Warning****: For safety precautions, it is highly advised to prevent eating any food or drinking any beverages while reading this chapter…for more…humorous meanings.**

**If the actions of coughing, choking and many others were provoked while you're reading this chapter, well people…I **_**did **_**warn about it. :P**

Onwards.

This chapter contains sexual intercourse with two men (duh, this is a SasuNaru M rated fic) aaaaand…it'll have Seme!Sasuke…well, till there, nothing extraordinary huh? But he's also inexperienced!Sasuke…oh god, this is going to be a disaster…XD

But really, this chap is a PWP…tsc. But considering the circumstances (suffering from 10 chapters prior to this one) they deserve it…:P

* * *

_Chapter 11_

_

* * *

_Ah…the blazing sun closed the doors of time in the infinite amplitude of the blue sky, each ray settling in each form shuffling a warm shadow roaming on the ground. As the chilling wind signalized the start of evening, as the soft spotlights blinked sluggish for a new night to begin.

What a bunch of crap. Onyx eyes glared while he shuffled his curtains closed.

An anxious rumbling around the floor signalized that the young man was bored beyond words, his patience at short fuse and he needed a dobe as a moveable punching bag.

"Shit!" As since the stupid Dumbass had left in a one-week mission since the last conversation, the brunet inevitably had to settle with a _normal _punching bag. (that was currently being viciously beaten from seething fists)

In a concession move rarely seen from Naruto, the blond nin kindly left Sasuke to calmly contemplate about the intricate chord connecting both of them.

Kindly, also meant that the mischievous kitsune left poor Uchiha with an enormous sexual frustration degrading in each passing of day, as Sasuke alternated in thinking of the stupid sexy dobes in showers (naked), imagining of warm, smooth tanned skin from dumbass in bed (naked) and daydreaming of molesting that sinuous pair of lips from idiotic usuratonkachis in the training ground (n—oh, you know where exactly his mind is wandering to…). Either way Sasuke would end up slashing, torching, piercing thousands of neon-orange clad dummies to vent the bottled lust and channel into rage, or the brunet was forced to apply that horrific strategy to appall his hard-on that the dobe oh-so –wonderfully described few months ago in the enemy's prison. (this time, he imagined a Gai wearing a mini-skirt, pink pigtails and a skimp shirt with a huge tear showing hairy chest…Sasuke shuddered.)

As the last Uchiha didn't had any strong connections aside the Team 7, he was bored stiff from dawn to dusk as both Sakura and Kakashi also had busy schedules to attend since the kunoichi was a ANBU member and his former sensei had to aid the administrational area in Konoha. Thankfully, aside the 'memorable reunion' after five years of absence, both of them tried to assure as much as they could to make Sasuke feel at ease in Konoha and welcomed.

Sakura would help him buy furniture as well as fundamental groceries while she cheerfully updated the latest gossip of their village (not that the stoic ninja would ever be interested in those) and carried the new pristine sofa with a sole hand to his house. (The widened onyx eyes placed as a mental addendum that he should _never _underestimate his pinkette teammate from now on.)

Kakashi on the other hand, would drag his genin ex-student (Sasuke had yet to enter on chuunin exams) to the training grounds and spar. Though lately they kept chattering about their ninjutsus (The grey-haired man felt particularly contented when he saw Sasuke's modified chidori) as the brunet admired the lion shaped lightning from his ex-mentor (which coincidentally had a similar shape with his Katon: Goryuuka no Jutsu). At some point, they reached the painful topic about the Mangenkyou Sharingan as the last Uchiha discovered, to his bewilderment, that the copy-ninja also had his own version of it. Therefore both of the men understood that anyone could trigger the doujutsu, as who had the Sharingan and can feel the loss of precious people could activate such secret. Sometimes, he wondered with whom would force Kakashi to activate the eye, though Sasuke never questioned it directly to him, respecting the veteran shinobi's privacy.

Refreshing his soul after many years of darkness filled his mind that his current decision wasn't a bad choice. It reminded him that, even though he didn't have any spared goals to move him on, there will be people who'd support him alongside of his journey.

Though obviously, the main idiot that was supposed to aid him since his return to Konoha was currently amiss. Sasuke was still torn apart between maul or molest the dumbass, as time consumed his patience, he realized that he was missing the blond dobe and _curse _this usuratonkachi for making him feel those idiotic emotions.

He's becoming a sentimental moron, and it was all Naruto's fault.

It didn't help that Sakura, sensing the brooding vibes from Uchiha, would supplement him with news of the blond nin, since she was also inside the entire squad (though not the same team). However, she kept adding with teasing lines on her face and lopsided beams, making the onyx eyes narrow with growing suspicion.

Therefore, when he met her finishing her ramen soup in the Ichiraku Ramen, (both of the sensitive shinobis don't eat this unhealthy food frequently) she slapped her money on the counter and glanced over her friend with a knowing look Sasuke understood that the dobe was finally _back._

In other words, he didn't even flinch when he heard a loud bam assaulting his door accompanied with an equally earsplitting boisterous voice.

"Hello Sasuke-teme! Long time no see! It's been one week since we hadn't seen each other huh? Well, what are we going to –"

(_insert the most lewd, flirtiest, pervert and dirty tone you had ever heard in your life_)

"**play?"**

Sasuke's mind (and other parts of his body) twitched at the lustful tone melting in his ear. A single word; verb, conjured multiple (thousand) of possible scenarios around that would made the book Icha Icha Paradise pale in comparison. It promptly made him forgets that he was supposed to choke that stupid tanned neck and feed his slashed organs to sharks afterwards. So effective.

"Well? Chess, Sudoku, Go, Checkers, which one do you prefer?"

A brief hallucination, however at this moment, of a Naruto naked being crucified on a bed with handcuffs while the Uchiha cracked his whip momentarily danced through Sasuke's mind after the dobe's answer. (Do you like to play the dominatrix Sasu-chan?)

The brunet though decided to join the usuratonkachi's game stepping inside the arena and giving the sexiest smirk he had in his arsenal.

"Hm…no. Today we're going to have dinner." He cooped around Naruto's warm body as his long fingertips tingled from the smooth temple, passing through the whiskered cheek until it rested on the jaw. He gave a satisfied smirk when he felt the blond hitching his breath from his unexpected bold action.

The dobe's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Oh? And what are we going to eat?" He crossed his arms waiting defiantly to the Bastard's next practiced line.

As Sasuke tortuously licked the bottom lip emitting shivers on the blond nin's spine (he's getting good at this; Naruto thought somberly) a predatory grin murmured near his lips. "Why, bananas, of course."

As the sun-kissed face beamed amusedly, breaking slightly the sultry ambient and pinched hard the Uchiha's cheek. "Stuuuuuuuuuuuuuuupid joke."

The other man slapped away the playful hands with a momentary frown until he dove in eliminating their small gaps and growled. "Then let's skip the pre-eliminatory and go to the interesting parts."

"Sasuke, did your long period of being the bringer of justice made you have some screw loose on your head, pervert?" One hand securely blocking Sasuke's advances while the other one rested on the pale forehead to knock briefly on the supposedly genius skull. "Where's the icy bastard that I know and who's this perverted asshole that I haven't met before?"

"It flew away when you forcedly made me suffer from sexual depravation in this whole week, usuratonkachi." Sasuke took one step ahead though Naruto took one step backwards.

"Still perverted and crazy Bastard but at least I can recognize the 'scowling pattern'. Yup, you're the usual jerk, moronic, smug asshole that I know." The dobe gave his patented nerve-racking fox grin that gave Sasuke urges to punch through that annoying face.

"Remember me to kill you after all this." His eyes lit up with frustrating glare as he tried once more to advance and the dobe retreated again.

"Heh. Not much of gratitude especially when I complimented you so well."

"Dobe." Sasuke grabbed impatiently both of the tanned hands and gripped into a secure tight.

"What?"

"Enough of small talk." As the brunet approached his lips to the blond, a quick gesture deterred him.

"No." Naruto had freed one of his hands from the ivory ones and positioned between their heated mouths as the cerulean eyes finally killed all the teasing twinkles and stared towards his friend. "Sasuke…what do you want from me? You still didn't give me any answer."

They finally reached the passage, the bridge that they should cross.

"Do you want…something that probably won't make you regret in the next morning, a one night thing…or someone who can squelch your necessities from time to time whenever we need to, without any strong ties…or…" Naruto gulped dry, all the practiced words escaping on the sidelines as he stammered out. "Something else?"

God…now he surely felt like an idiot. The total dumbass indeed. He wanted to show that it's going to be worthy staying with him. To enter into the delicious unknown, share together all experiences, painful memories and delightful future, linking their hands as they felt the passage of time flow away. To halve their burdens and double their emotions as the huge gap of loneliness will finally be eliminated inside their hearts. To live with him, on sickness or health, poverty or wealth, sadness and happiness.

Till their death pull them apart.

He had never loved someone so passionately or desperately like Sasuke. At the same time his heart never felt so right and settled to be filled with such tender feeling. It was an almost natural action to him, like breathing.

Though Naruto would respect whatever decision Sasuke would make. If they become fuck-buddies, he would try to stay as closely as possible next to his most precious person, would do his best to bathe Sasuke in infinite bliss. He knows that he would be probably broken apart inside, though Naruto would gladly sacrifice for Sasuke's sake.

And…if it'll be only a one-night fling, to the blond man, it'll be probably be okay too. He would do his best to pleasure both of them, secure that moment into their lives as Naruto would cherish it forever.

So, he stood motionless in front of Sasuke, the loud heartbeats waiting for the judgment. Even the air went statically immobile, swaying around them till the onyx eyes could focus to his azure ones.

"I want…"

A heavy sentence revolved its time once again, ellipsis swarmed the vague hesitation that will wash out.

"_O__ur _something else." The mumble, almost imperceptible, fell feathery on the tanned ears.

It was like some tap flushing all the dirty water out, and the blond man felt ridiculously _refreshed_, Sasuke understood, Sasuke saw and god…Sasuke also wanted too. And as both of them aren't in good terms of expressing their emotions, that was also Sasuke's way of confessing. Naruto couldn't get any better answer.

"W-w-what are you doing?" This time, the usual stoic tone laced with bafflement when Naruto pushed him near the back of his couch.

"Saying my thanks." The mischievous light returned his sky blue eyes while he gave a quick but endearing peck of lips. "After all, I need to enjoy my _dinner, _right?" His graphite eyes widened as Naruto slowly crouched in front of him and started to twiddle between the flies of his pants with a very sexy smirk.

"Naruto…" Sasuke's frantic whisper watched, fascinated, as languid fingers unbuttoned in unhurried motion, occasionally touching the contents inside in brief tickles. Electric blue contacted with his onyx ones and the brunet could see a tongue flipping tauntingly hungry.

Sasuke hitched his breath when sparkly white teeth gnawed the zipper down and pushed the pants a few inches to the ground, his cock already twitching with renewal expectations of festivities. The boxers were already sporting a small dent at the front, few coarse curls of black hair showing in visage, as teasing fingertips languidly playing at the hem of it, taking provocative time to drag out.

"Oh god." Was Sasuke's _very _responsive reaction when a breeze cooled temporarily the heated area though suddenly a wet and hot trail already attacked his erection, lapping greedily every part of his growing bulge.

His lover's scent as well the musky smell of arousal were slowly fogging Naruto's mind as his mouth felt compelled to coax in each counted hardening on his length, swelling painfully from his swipes and little bites and rising upwards with his licks.

There was keen noise ripping from Sasuke's throat when a set of canines lightly scraped the sensitive reddish head, though the rough texture from the damped organ lapped endearingly as a form of apology. The tip of Naruto's tongue licked each drops already forming at the slit before flattening around it, a mouthful of air enveloping hotly around. Sasuke bucked his hips in response, trying to heighten all the overwhelming sensations dizzying his head. The penis touched the roof of Naruto's mouth, though before the brunet could continue, strong hands secured fiercely his legs to the fabric wall, proceeding the delicious torture.

A sweaty hand kept running through the golden scalp in awoken crave though it'd occasionally either knot in between licks or fist them from the weak bites. However, the latter was increasingly chosen in times of speed, accuracy and strength as the wicked tongue swapped all over the length.

"_Ow, ow, __ow, owwwww…" _Even in his hazy state of lust, Naruto's hair had to remind that he needed to be quick on his actions or he'll have a new hair style by the end of the day. _"Stupid Teme, my hair will be yanked off! Stupid blow-jobs had to come with sum' kind of instructions manual, I'll get bald!"_

That made the blond emitting a low warning growl to the oblivious Uchiha, though the vibrations fell parallel to the hard cock causing the opposite effect desired. All the pulling his damn strands of hair reinforced and Naruto idly wondered if he should grab the goddamn hand and jerk off. It'd be surely a kill mood, but still…As a matter of fact, he chomped a little bit harder than the usual though it only fueled the erotic moans escaping from the pale throat.

Sasuke's chest was heaving in dissimilar compasses, flushed in dismal incoherence and unused pleasure. The way he choked any unsuccessful attempt of articulate word, stifling lusty groans and his usual expressionless face was filled with rapture, aroused Naruto's into infinite levels. As being the only one who can bring such sweet poisoning face. As being the only one who'll have the total ownership from that breathtaking man, marred beautifully in contorted pleasure.

Well, if by any chance this Bastard really tug out some toffs of his spiky hair, hopefully he'll find some hairy no Jutsu in the old hag's secret room. After all, to maintain such long pigtails in such _ancient_ age _must _have some undisclosed manipulation from behind.

Sasuke didn't think he could bear any longer this torment. That wicked tongue was making wonders to his body and he couldn't prevent from being too responsive. All the innocent licks and bites were only an appetizer for some bigger wave that will crash all his self-imposed walls and protections and damn this dobe is taking his time to leisure his sadist preten—oh god, that hot trail stopped at his balls and were swirling around them as Naruto's thumb were idly brushing the engorged cock. The brunet breathed in astonished as the tongue massaged them and proceeded to swap sideways while another hand worked on the base. Sasuke finally gave a wanton moan and threw the black cascades on his back when a warm cavern engulfed one of the sacks and sucked lightly, as a pre-empted to what will happens _next_.

Naruto chuckled, feeling that he already tortured his lover _enough. _Licking his lips appreciatively from the oh-so-happy-meal, he glanced at the closed eyes and murmured:

"Sasuke." The man in question could only moan in response, his neck tilted backwards. Naruto pecked lightly the head of the hard flesh and whispered again, buzzing lightly from the vibrations of his teeth. "Sasuke."

Sasuke finally opened slightly his onyx eyes in slits and gazed down the man on his knees, panting heavily in response. Naruto took his toll to the last over-rapture torture.

All his limits and restraint imploded like a broken dam when he felt a hot and wet mouth enveloping his cock, the tanned skin flushed in need and smoldering darkened blue eyes gazing back to him with undisclosed pleasure as his manhood was disappearing inside that wondrous mouth. Naruto gave a light suck and that was enough for the Uchiha shout, garbling in distorted syllables of his name.

His hips gave an unnatural strength and shoved closely to that addictive feel, the searing texture wrapping his sensitive organ as his hand surrounded to his instincts, bobbing the blond head upside down in increasing speed. Naruto, fortunately, didn't protest much, moving his hands to the sides as he relaxed the back of his throat and his jaws, reminded himself to breathe through his nostrils and let Sasuke mouth fucking him.

When Naruto felt at last the hips locking up and a steady swell were already building to breach his limits, for a last action, he finally yanked the detained fingertips from his locks, pushed the pale body to the back of the couch and sucked viciously until the inner-walls of his mouth touched every compartment of Sasuke's cock.

Sasuke finally surrounded to his sensations, and came with a wordless scream, jets of cum filling Naruto's mouth. The first spurt was thicker then the blond originally had predicted, so he backed off by reflex, dirtying his face at the second and last. However, with a natural ease, the young man idly cleaned his whiskered cheeks with his tongue and the other parts that didn't reach he used his fingers to scoop and lick it afterwards. Naruto calmly placed the deflated organ back inside the boxers and zipped back the trousers, as if he was doing the most regular thing in the world, Sasuke's knees threatening to wobble down from such high visual stimulation.

A playful twinkle reached on the cerulean eyes and a mischievous tongue plunged inside his mouth, savoring a weird taste that Sasuke blushed, identifying as being _his_, a sultry voice whispered near his ear:

"What? Too tired for a second round?"

The response was Sasuke yanking violently the golden strands closely to lock their lips once again (does he have a fetish on hair too?) trying to bring their flushed bodies nearer, the rapid heartbeats thumping in unison with their desires. They could vaguely input that they were climbing the stairs, they could vaguely understand _anything, _but they knew they were going somewhere as they stumbled upstairs, a hand roaming unrestrictedly all over some body and the other one touching frantically if the surface on his palm was the wall or a door waiting to be pried open.

Sasuke took a very smug satisfaction to remove the horrible neon color away from his eyes (even though there was a nagging voice shouting: "Hey! That was my favorite shirt!"), ripping them apart as he drank hungrily the smooth skin, hot as the sun rays showering the ground, an addictive taste that he couldn't stop for craving for more. As he also swallowed all the fervent cries and moans from his lover, his eager erection twitched excitedly, waiting to ignite again the incredible sensations of something as hard and lustful as his would grind to each other.

Naruto didn't stifle a surprised gasp when the awaited bliss fogged his eyes, all the sensations already concentrating on his groin, the tanned body craving for more contact, more pleasure. In a term of vengeance, he also shredded the marine blue tissue apart, revealing the milky skin glowing like the moonlight behind a starless night.

He could see onyx eyes trying to bore a hole through his glare and he raised his cerulean ones, just to see the familiar brooding expression that he loved to tease.

Naruto chuckled in mirth:

"You started it."

"Just shut up and get naked."

Naruto ripped apart the remnants of his shirt (it really was his favorite one, Sasuke better pay it up afterwards) as he taunted mockingly.

"Roger that, Sasupi!"

Oh, it's so funny to see the spastic twitch on the Bastard's eye!

"Naruto."

"Hm, yeah?" An innocent inquiry.

"All of these horrible nicknames are extremely nerve-racking."

"Aww…you didn't like that Sasuchin? But I'm rather found of those names…"

Uchiha Glare ®.

"How about calling you my widdle wibble cutey dearie emo cupcake?" The blond singsonged.

"How about…NONE?" The brunet growled.

"Hm…" The dobe had even dared to rest a finger on his chin in a mocking pensive mode and used his shitting fox grin to Sasuke afterwards. "No."

And that's why Naruto is eternally grateful for choosing the ninja profession. Because no regular lover on daily basis would try to punch his nose when they were in foreplay for sex.

"Tch. Such violence Sasukins. You really need to work on your anger department after this." Naruto mocked as his hand securely blocked a seething balled fist that almost could knock his senses out.

"I'm going to _kill_ you after this. Remember that, Dumbass." Sasuke would be a little bit more convincing if they weren't on the bed, their clothes were almost open and wrinkled from too much yanking and his voice faltered to cover his lust need.

It was in this moment that the Uchiha hoped to gods that this crazy infatuation would quickly flood out and he'd be able to fall in love with a much saner and ordinary person. Unfortunately, if he knew himself any better, he understood that he's definitely going to spend the rest of his life with this dumbass moron.

Poor Sasuke…His karma never failed to amuse him huh?

Naruto only laughed in glee as a response, before diving to suck the rosy nipple and groan huskily to his lover:

"Then I'll have to make sure that you'll change your mind huh?" As Naruto lapped in circles till they became hard on contact, he could see smugly all the residues from his small prank washing out from the bright red coloring the usual alabaster skin. Sasuke tugged again the blond's head coaxing to move upwards as Naruto obeyed with a moist trail from the torso, stopping lightly on the collar bone to nip in some patches, flattened his tongue on the neck till chin and invaded the perfect mouth sating the latent thirst pooling on his heart.

As they sucked each other lips, drank their tastes and exchanged wordless vows, Naruto fumbled (again) to unzip his lover's pants as the latter tried to do the same. When succeeded, still with their boxers, Sasuke had impatiently bucked their groins again, the electrical connection detached their lips as Naruto exclaimed with a throaty scream, tilting his head backwards. As Sasuke had the glimpse of that tasty slender neck, he dipped in voracity, alternating with licks and pinches through the area. A muffled chuckle could be heard. Ignoring as this was a regular occurrence to happen, Sasuke continued his ministration until the mirth were vibrating in a constant rhythm and a hand lightly whacked his upside head.

"He he he he…s-stop it you asshole! I'm ticklish here!" Naruto puffed his whiskered cheeks trying to kill his itching area as the azure eyes were still sparkling with glee. When the brunet met such paradoxical expression (and the dobe looked like a puffer fish now) he wondered out loud:

"Wasn't that supposed to be normal?" Naruto didn't detain the urge to roll his eyes.

"Yes, but not when it can kill the mood. Idiot."

"Shut up usuratonkachi."

"Jerk."

"Dumbass."

"Hah, said the moron that couldn't distinguish a ticklish part from a pleasurable one. Viiiiiiirgiiiinnnnn." Naruto emphasized the last word.

"Shut up." The brunet directed a sharp glare that any normal person would probably asphyxiate by himself, have spasms and die with foam on his mouth. Unluckily, Naruto wasn't this case, as he continued to taunt the Uchiha.

"Viiiiirgiiiiiinnnn…poor poor Sasu-chan…don't worry about it, uncle Naruto will take good care of you."

"Dobe." Sasuke's glare darkened, but with no avail. "Are you saying that you're not?" He snorted in rebuttal.

Though what he didn't expect was the blond nin would respond timidly, all the merriment dying on the sapphire eyes and all the mocking deflated quickly.

"Huh…about that…"

"You're really saying that you're _not?" _Sasuke accused.

Naruto sighed.

"Sasuke, being an ANBU nin doesn't restrict with only secret assassinations and invading. Sometimes, when it's needed…I mean, _really really _needed, to extract some information and for strategic purposes…that doesn't mean that I do all the time an—"

"Get to the point." The words were hissed through clenched teeth.

"I'llhavetoseducesomeenemiessometimes." The other blurted out.

Naruto never felt so scared in his whole life. Sasuke didn't acknowledge his answer positively neither tried to shove his body away. Did he feel disgusted for that? Will Sasuke never want him anymore, even after all this?

"Seduce." He mumbled.

"Yes…" Though Naruto wanted to be honest to him, didn't want to hide anything from his lover. "Uh, but I…um, the deed, I always use condoms, and ah—the…other one too, so I'm safe and huh—even so I'll always go to baachan to make a check up and it's always ok so you shouldn't worry—I mean, if you get worried that's natural and—"

"Seduce." The other one repeated.

"Uh…yeah." He shifted his sun-kissed body uneasy.

"Sleep."

"Uh…yeah?" He quirked his golden eyebrow in bemusement.

"Other…slimy hands touching you and dirtying what's _mine _and doing what they don't have the _permission _to do so?" Now it's official. A dark cloud had permanently housed in the room and was threatening to thunder in ominous mood.

"Sasuke…?" Naruto waved his hand in front of the ivory face.

Sasuke responded with a growl.

"Hey, teme." The blond snapped his fingers trying to catch his attention. His ears, captured, though, mindless mumbling about how Sasuke is going to invade the mission room and catch Naruto's previous report, find all the targets and torture slowly…really slowly until they become a formless glob and…_(censored for the people with delicate stomach)_

That was when Naruto concluded that, yeah, Sasuke was fine (for now) but no, he wasn't pleased to know that someone touched his _possession_ before. Damn that bastard, he's not a _thing _to be owned! Stupid Uchihas…

Sasuke finally detached his previous state of brooding meditation by the time he saw the cerulean blue mockingly rolling around. "If it makes you feel any happier, anyone who had that kind of chance with me hadn't been left alive to tell the story."

It did appease the possessive brunet a little bit, but not enough to calm down most of his qualms roaming inside his head. Shaking his golden hair, Naruto swore that he was the unluckiest person in the world to fall in love with such crazy moron. Sasuke was blessed to know that even with his brooding personality, someone as wacko as him would be willingly to bother him the entire lifetime.

…

Or as long as Naruto's sanity could permit.

Sasuke gasped as his train of thoughts were abruptly halted when tanned hands grabbed his milky one and guided to feel tender globs of flesh filling on his palm.

"Cheater." He grunted as his fingers involuntarily kneaded and cupped the tanned ass cheeks his veins already running in pleasured need.

"Heh. All is fair in battle and love, Suke-chan." Naruto took the opportunity to undress the last article of the stupid Uchiha, though the elastic band was infuriatingly disobeying his orders. Finding a spare kunai behind the pillow, he cut in shreds the small Uchiwa symbols on the fabric.

Sasuke glared and Naruto returned with the look: "What? You can buy another one afterwards…"

Not wanting to wait a pissed response, he captured the stupid pair of lips that thinned out rebelliously. Geez, lighten up a little, as Naruto had successfully distracted his lover enveloping his fingers around the erection and pumping it. He registered a startled gasp from Sasuke and used this opportunity to invade his mouth, tangling their tongues while their cocks rubbed in steady pace.

"Wait." A low voice cut in.

Now what! It was the cerulean eyes to glower infuriated.

"What about Hyuuga Neji?" Sasuke bitten, not hiding his jealousy.

"Huh? What about Neji?" Naruto repeated the sentence in complete bafflement.

"You seemed…awfully cozy with him." He didn't want to spat those words so bitterly, though they rolled on to his tongue without his consent.

An intense emotion flashed angrily on the cobalt eyes before narrowing them clouded with hurt and betrayal. Naruto spoke in a dangerous low tone.

"Why do you think I'll seek someone else if I only have you in my heart, Sasuke?" The usual expressional voice locked up all his emotions in a barely sustained thin thread, waiting to explode like a barrel filled of hazardous gunpowder.

Sasuke already knew that he asked the wrong question to the wrong person. His high pride were casted momentarily aside as he amended the wounded heart kissing on the chest, the neck, every eye, cheek and lips, showering the mute message.

_Me too._

As they were reaching towards the dangerous peak and Naruto wouldn't be able to overflow his lust, not until they battle in their tangled bodies, he raised a breathless inquiry:

"Ah…you…" He swallowed hard when Sasuke tweaked his nipple. "Or me?"

"…wh-what?" The brunet made a guttural moan when the tanned hand aligned their erections and resumed to grind erotically together.

"Uh…do you want…top or…ugh…haaah…bottom…?"

"What the hell are you talking about, dobe?" Sasuke finally gathered some of his senses to form a complete sentence.

Naruto also temporarily halted their actions to make a puzzled face. "Uh…sex?"

"Aren't we already doing it now?"

"Uh…there's more than that?"

"Huh? How?" Though Sasuke could never make a bewildered expression. It always got mixed with a scowling one.

Ok…Naruto should have predicted about that. Actually, he gave that one week of probation to the stupid moron because he had slight hopes that the proud Uchiha would do a minimal search about homosexual sex. But again, maybe he was setting his expectations in a way too high pedestal.

Now here's the one million dollar question. (or yen, or whatever the currency they were in) What should he decide for this problem presented to him? Knowing Sasuke and his stuck-up personality, he wouldn't allow for his first time to be the 'girl' role (seriously, bottom, top, all the same pleasure but different sensations) and would probably celibate just to get on Naruto's nerves. Naruto isn't a horny man, oh no, but he has his _needs. _Living the rest of his lifetime with a frigid asshole wasn't included on his what-to-do chart.

But, on the other hand, Sasuke _is _inexperienced. The foreplay already had his stumbles and gains, but gay sex? Complicated. Oh god, Naruto just hoped that the jerk wouldn't be too lousy on the deed. What if he bleeds? He'll be a laughing stock (and Damn, the blond would do everything on his hands to drag the Bastard down together if this happens) in case that he limps inside the mission room. Ah…urgh…decisions, decisions, decisions…

The graphite eyes scrutinized over the frowned features of his dobe, the latter making funny expressions in apparently deep thought, grumbling unintelligible words all the while.

"Dobe…" And again, the question-scowling face.

"Argh…alright, alright." The blond pouted in defeated fashion that looked totally devastated in Sasuke's opinion so, still hesitant on his reaction, the brunet kissed chastely on the protruding lip, sucking afterwards. The azure eyes blinked astonished though he quickly recovered to return the kiss with a smile on his face. Maybe his decision wasn't that bad at all.

Suddenly, the taut tanned body turned his back and started to rummage around the bed. Sasuke was almost inquiring his dobe actions when the flawless droolabe ass came perfectly to his view. He clacked his mouth shut. Well…if the usuratonkachi was giving this nosebleeding worthy show, who was he to deny it?

"Found it!" A gleeful shout permeated in the room.

"Uh what?" Sasuke quickly cleaned the saliva on his chin with the back of his hand. He still had an image to preserve, after all.

Naruto curled an eyebrow from the dazed look, though he swiftly pushed aside to show a small bottle containing some kind of liquid.

"Give me your fingers, Sasuke." The latter showed with an akin of suspicion and curiosity though he choked a moan when talented lips wrapped around them and sucked, engulfing inside. Naruto then released the fingers with an audible pop and poured chilly oil from the bottle on them.

The onyx eyes widened when the sun-kissed legs started to part broadly, his manhood still sprouting proudly in the middle of the nest of curly blond hair. First, the warm hand guided the lubed one to play with his already hard nipples, circling to feel the cool sensation and started to conduct downwards, from lean stomach to the bellybutton and rested on Naruto's swollen cock. Both hands pumped altogether and moaned simultaneously, Sasuke from the hardening feel and Naruto from the lewd action inputted on his brain. The blond marred the lubed fingers with his pre-cum, when finally directed them towards his anus and plunged inside him.

Sasuke never witnessed before such horny sensations as his finger dived inside an indescribable heat as it clenched around it. Naruto briefly hissed from slight discomfort, though it was gratifying from seeing the sultry eyes from his lover's. His hand still motioned the finger to thrust inside until he grew accustomed.

"…Naruto…" the breathless whisper tickled on his ear, but Naruto understood Sasuké worry tone. He licked the defined jaw before murmuring back.

"I'll…haah…accommo…ah…date…Huuuh…heeh…it'll be…gooood…" His hips were starting to sway in unison to increase the invading sensation.

"I won't…hurt you?"

"First…time…may…haah…be…" a sharp gasp punctuated in between.

"Then…why?"

Okaaay…Naruto, sadly, this time, couldn't prevent his prankster side to emerge. He snorted.

"Tsc. Nah. It's 'cuz you probably wouldn't hold up the pain. Then you'll go all bitchy whining and complaining, and I'd rather pass it, it'd be too traumatizing." He then declared proudly. "Seme roles are for the wussies!"

Sasuke furrowed his own eyebrow in response. "Says the idiot who's going to be my bitch."

"Pft. Obviously, Sasa-_chan_, or better, Sasusasu didn't understand the wonders of being bottom. Seriously, I only have to wait for action and make a moan here, a gasp there, while you do all the work. It's so much easier!" All the gradual pleasurable sensations took a halt.

"You just don't want to admit that you're the girl this moment!" The Uchiha growled.

"I'm not! It's _you _who don't want to admit that you wouldn't bear the pain if I stick my fingers in your stupid icicle ass! Admit it!" The dobe responded.

"I'm not! Just act like the woman in place already!"

"Just act like the wussy like you are already!"

Uh…should we remind that they are still preparing even though that they are discussing with each other in the meantime?

"Chicken!"

"Bitch!"

And he placed one more finger.

"Bastard!"

"Dobe!"

Putting them inside…looks like Sasuke has natural talent on this field.

"Ow! Easier moron!" Or not.

"Hah! Now who's the one who says he has the guts to be uke, u-su-ra-ton-ka-chi?"

"You'd gorging your eyes out in waaaaaaaaay earlier stages then mine, asshole!"

"Of course not! But like hell an Uchiha would let a dobe like you dominate me!"

"Sounds to me the perfect lameass excuse that you wouldn't be able to do it anyway. Sissy Uchihas…"

Jamming the fingers.

"Bothersome moron!"

"Bastard! You can't even do a decent job, asshole! Next time I'm the one who's gonna ram you dry!"

"Hah! Like you'd have the guts! Dobe!"

Naruto was almost moving to give a smart-ass rebuttal when he felt the fingers inside him lightly brushing some place that mildly flashed spots of white on his eyes. His asshole began to greedily pull deeper all the digits, while he fervent gasped and grunted.

"Sa…" His mind was already clouded from lust and obstructed any tentative of explanations to stretch. Sasuke understood the cause of soundless screams as he buried faster and forward observing his lover arching his back from pleasure. Oh god…he hoped that they wouldn't stop there. His cock was already whimpering in need.

Naruto resigned that he couldn't wait any longer and he was already stretched enough as it is. He locked his legs around the ivory waist and moaned out Sasuke's name, speaking with his scorching blue eyes.

With their wordless comprehension, Sasuke started to thrust inside, the head of his cock passing through the ring of muscles and impaling further, filling to the brim. Naruto scrunched his eyes in tight shudder, half from natural pain, half in flurrying pleasure, surging in increasing profuse emotions from sharing this experience with the only one he loved, the sole being that took residence on his heart. All this inputs, his blunt nails trying to secure steadily around the broad shoulders, the blazing feel impaling inside and the ragged breaths breezing on his neck overwhelmed the pain from being stretched wide.

Sasuke attempted to go slow, since in every common sense knew that thrusting inside such narrow space would hurt, but the hot flesh enveloping closely to his cock were too intense to bare, entering swifter than he pretended originally. He mumbled out loud.

"It's so tight."

Both took few minutes to recover their lungs until the brunet shoot the next question.

"Is it normal?"

No way in _HELL _he's going to answer that.

Naruto didn't desire to give sex ed class for now, so he just rolled his hips in a cue to continue, for god's sake, just continue and keep your mouth shut. Sasuke began with shallow thrusts, his ears buzzing from the heated sensation around his groin and pooling around, cataloging which inhales were intakes of pain and which ones were in relieved tension. Hn. He wasn't called a genius for nothing. He gradually enforced strength in every push and pull as the gasps were morphing into groans and latter into moans.

A high-pitched scream melted deliciously on the room, the tanned pelvis trying to emulate the rhythmical shove rocking in unison. Naruto's arms locked around the slender neck, linking the last bind with a clumsy kiss. Their lungs were demanding oxygen, and the blond quickly disconnected to writhe another piercing yell.

Sasuke was already pistoning relentlessly, driving deeper, harder, following each half-formed chant of his name coming from those luscious lips as each wave washed ashore were building up and crashed in white sparks filling his vision. He was approaching to some end, the edge of a cliff as he dived into a world of oblivion bliss.

Using the last patches of coherent reason, Naruto caught once again a pale hand and guided to his own stiffen rod, pumping in frantic speed as he shouted his release, cum drenching on their fingers and his stomach. The sight was enough to Sasuke drown on his own release, as the walls clenched around and he spurted another batch of seed inside, overflowing the chamber until it escaped dirtying Naruto's tights.

Surrounding to exhaustion, he rested his midnight hair on the sun-kissed chair, his heart still registering on how warm was that body beside him. As each thundering heartbeat slowly returned to his slumber state, the Uchiha questioned, almost absent-mindedly.

Though, actually, he always wondered inside his soul.

"Now…what?"

The mumble could almost fell astray on Naruto's pos-orgasmic bliss, though he knew subconsciously that it was an important query.

Still having doubts…? He brought his hands to cup his lover's face, slightly tilting to meet his gaze until he murmured back.

"Then…we'll sleep together. We'll wake up together. Then whenever one of us starts our daily journey someone will say 'I'm going now' and the other one will say 'have a nice day'. And when someone return to the house he'll say 'I'm home' so the other one can say…'Welcome back'." He idly combed the dark strands, an affectionate grin decorating his whiskered face. "How's that sound to you?"

And Sasuke finally tilted his own smile, after such awaiting long weeks. The lukewarm thumps were already lulling to his sleep as he whispered at last.

"Hm…that sounds…good."

THE END

* * *

Readers: you did it again.

Author: I did what again?

Readers: AWKWARD SEX!

Author: But, but…Sasuke is the virginal and clumsy one, it was bound to be awkward in the end!

Readers: THEN WRITE NARUSASU!

Author: But again, it wouldn't be that fun on the other hand, would it? (snicker)

Readers: (murderous eyes)

Author: Errrr…gotta write TMO² and SoulmateS…seeya!

And _again, _the reason that I took so long to post this chapta (sorry everybody) was due to the reason that I obviously got stuck on the lemon. Writing jokes is easy to me, but lemons…? Ah, no. Something that I can do is situate the reader to understand and feel the current emotions in the ambiance (and maybe that's why one chapter can get all moody, from comedy to torture :P) but I can't make the lemon get sexy. I mean, I'll get all analyzing and describing coolly. That's why I don't like writing em'…the results get so…unsatisfying.

But can you believe this? The original intention of this fic was supposed to be a…one-shot PWP…(snorts) yeah right, like I could do a one-shot…oh, nevermind.


	12. Chapter 12

_Author thoughts and others __bla bla bla…_

_

* * *

_Thank you all of you for supporting me and for not killing me for....undisclosed reasons...XD Thank you for the unlimited patience that this lazy author always fail to answer swiftly the reviews...but, really, I'm really really really happy for all of your reviews! I only take "some" time to answer 'em all...eh he he...(sigh)

Dunno what I should think about this fic...I'm kinda glad that it ended, but on the other hand, I no longer have 'stupid' and 'comedy' fanfics to write...XD hahahahahahaha.

Ya know, I think I made a _good _job on making you guys think that this is a SasuNaru story. I mean, it _is _a SasuNaru story, Naruto being the bottom, but if we see in the personality perspective, Naruto is the most seme one ever written in a SasuNaru fanfic. Hahahahaha XD So funnnn…:P Did I already mention that I like to twist your minds and I'm a sadist person? (readers: you did, but we're now understanding in what kind of muddy trap we're entering in.) Yep.

But anyways…sorry for the lack of huh…romance? Sexual lust? In this lemon…but really, we're talking about a virginal emotional-constipated Bastard and a mischievous quick tempered Dobe. It can't be helped. On the other hand, I can totally see them discussing all the time even in sex. I mean, man…they're Sasuke and Naruto. The moronic duo. Yep. Oh! It rhymed!

Only Sasuke and Naruto are capable to mess with a 'perfect' sex. Yeah! Cool huh? (readers:…no.)

Yeah…I guess usually when you want a lemon, it was supposed to be a sexy one, not…this humorous thing. I guess I fail in this department then. (laughs) Whatever.

Readers: Hey! They haven't even confessed to each other yet!

They did! Look at the title! See…? (Evil grin) owww…don't throw so violently your PCs, thank you very much…

Yeah, another thing is that they uh…kind of don't need to say the most important three words from classical clichés around the world because…deep down they know about it.

And they are still not used to open up their feelings with words (Valley of the end, my brother and my best friend k, thks, bye) so they didn't say.

However, for being orphans for so long and as they crave so much a 'normal' life with someone by his side, they won't have any need of feeling lonely. I mean, to love someone is a wonderful thing, but for you and your love live constantly side by side is a greater thing, and for them is almost essential.

That's how the title was explained. Well…to Naruto is really the usual title. But for Sasuke, substitute the "Here" to "Home" and everything fits in! (thumbs up :P)

And that was that.

I've placed the response of the Anonymous review here 'cuz I thought that it'd annoying for the readers to read it in the previous chapta. So here we go!

* * *

To Mimiru-chan: Thanks for your compliment! :D :D I feel extremely honored for your words of praise and sincere boost of my ego! XD But anyways…my sulking about the long, long length of chapters it's because that after writing them, the chapters got too long and I'm forced to push one more event forward. Let me say that such feelings are not exactly…welcomed, by my part…:S

All the information about Naruto world comes from the website: www . leafninja . com

Let me tell ya, there's a lot of good info to be read, it's a wonderful website! :D

The name of locks, grips, kicks and other things I caught on Wikipedia. The rest I reviewed on Naruto manga and other things. I don't really care taking my time looking for this information (though it takes a lot of my day to do it so…), mostly because, one; I'm a perfectionist bitch and it's also fun seeing some educational videos on how to kick an enemy :P and two; writing action type of Naruto manga without having the minimal examination may show that you really don't care about the characters inside as well as the plot and the work of the mangaka, so it's a form of disregard, huh? Oh, don't mind my type of thought, seriously, I'm a weird person. Err…and I don't mean to offend any author, really.

Nah…I'm not exactly tuned on entering the writing career, I'm most viewing it as a hobby. For now, I'll only stick on writing SasuNaruSasu…:P Drawing manga, on the other hand, I'm fixatedly interested in doing this, and well, I might try my career on Taiwan, who knows…

Right now I'm writing "SoulmateS" and "Turn me off Tune me out" (yay! Advertisement!) which, ironically enough, are older fics than this one. XD Go there and take a look! :P

"SoulmateS" talks about reincarnation and mix our current century with Naruto world…seriously, even _me _would admit that this thingie is _weird_. It's a romantic type one, different from…(looks at Naruto mocking the Bastard and Sasuke punching the Dobe) yeah. But it's slightly angsty. Okay, not slightly.

"Turn me off Tune me out" involves…XD Classical music! Hahahaha, but seriously, it also involves about character growth and development of relationship. So, beware, Sasuke and Naruto will take a _loooooooong _while to even admit being friends. And almost inexistent sexual tension. Practically zero. (though it has their fluffy moments) Currently, (31st one with _long _chaps) they're good friends. Only. But, if you want to learn about Classical music and hear them all you can try it out. I've already converted at least two reviewers to like Classical music, so let's say that I'm pretty satisfied by the outcome results. (impish grin) Weirdly enough, I feel that of all the SasuNaru that I'm writing, this one is the most IC of all. Even though it's an AU. (and classical music, whathehell?) The start is really rocky (for being the first fanfic after many years of hiatus) but then it'll get better. I believe.

Not to mention that yeah, I'll make a sequel of this thingie. But not now. Like I've said, it takes time to gather necessary information and my current fics also demand the same attention so for now, I won't write it on or it'll take too much conflict with my life. Yeaaaah…

Sure! Let's contact by e-mail! You can see mine in my profile! XD

But…be prepared that I'm a lazy person (lazy and perfectionist…those things doesn't match ya know) so I'll take a while to answer, k?

* * *

**_Small snack of something that I'll develop later:_**

_

* * *

_"Sasuke…to reach my goal of being Hokage, I'm going to use you, your title, your surname as Uchiha, your political position inside Konoha, the power and financial sources as Uchiha, its secrets, abilities, your battle talent and every inch of your time and patience. And sometimes…" The solemn azure eyes closed gravely. "Even your heart. Do you consent it…?"

* * *

This…is the preview of the fanfic called: "Hokage" (innovative title, huh? XD)

Summary: "Deception, Jeopardizing and Corruption…Welcome to the inside society of Konoha, Naruto."

* * *

Seriously, it wasn't my intention to write this sequel. But as seeing that I've placed a lot of material to be used afterwards, like Naruto's maturity in political world, the "Konoha's Yellow Flash" legacy, Sasuke's reinstating on Konoha, training new jutsus, Naruto's learning to mix two elementals, ANBU life and mission as maaaany others, well…the plot bunny bit me. Hard. I'm still having his rabbies (ew!) so it's kinda difficult to ignore it. (sigh)

Also, as I read from many fics around, either Naruto is Tsunade's apprentice to be a Hokage, either is before or after being that, but it never made a description about the path of succeeding being a Hokage. Yes, sure, Tsunade was pretty quick on becoming a Hokage, but that time was because the Sandaime had recently died and they needed someone to cover up and/or they would suffer another invasion without the proper leadership.

However, this time, the road of becoming Rokudaime is in "peaceful" times, therefore, they will take their sweet time to thwart Naruto's road on becoming Hokage. I mean, Kishimoto already insinuated the political part of ninja world but he didn't dive too deeply (because it's a shounen manga? After all, most of the readers are teenagers who probably won't feel engrossed on this field) Exploring the political part of Konoha looks reaaaaally interesting to me, as I like to learn about strategic issues, diversion tactics, etc etc…so fun!

Yeah, Naruto could probably enter with Tsunade's influence, but I still think that the councils wouldn't let him enter so easily. Not to mention that Naruto probably wouldn't feel so happy with enter with, let's just say huh…contacts and not because from his hard work. He'll want to deserve the title. And that's how Naruto's life work, right?

Everything he achieved was through hard word and his special talent on looking everything without the usual common sense that would block a regular shinobi to grow up. I mean…he learned Rasengan without following Jiraiya's normal way of teaching, he used his already honed ability of bunshin and shaped in his own way. The Rasen Shuriken, even though it had a Kakashi's finger, he learned by using a loooot of bunshins to learn quickly. When he defeated Kakuzu was through deception and using the advantage that all his bunshins look alike as well as using their learned experiences to his advantage.

Well…oh yeah, not to mention that he was the one who made the strategy on making himself look like as a Fuuma Shuriken for Sasuke to use, distracting Zabuza and wounding him. Wow…now _this _is an old thing.

Of course, I won't guarantee that I'm a good schemer type of person, and I don't know many strategic plans in political sphere, but I'll try to let it become the most interesting way possible.

So…that's that. Well, probably this fic won't have the same playful atmosphere like "Come here and say that you Love me", since we'll talk about _political _issues, bribing, threatening, venturing, making alliances, etc, but…like I've already mentioned before, I'm completely incapable on staying with that solemn air all the time…so yeah, there'll be crude jokes. Naruto taunting Sasuke, Sasuke taunting back, kicking, punching and everything nice, and everyone staring at those two idiots and wondering where's the love between this crazy couple…

Err…when I'm going to write it…? Let's say that…as soon as I finish the other two monstrosities…'Turn me off Tune me out' or 'SoulmateS', whichever comes first, I'll start writing this one.

That means…no definite date (yeah yeah, I'm evil, bite me!)

And people…huh, please don't deactivate the "Alerts" of this story, because I'm going to post the last (real) chapter of this fic that will be the "bridge" between this fic and "Hokage". Well, this chapter won't be able to put an end in this fic if I posted it now so that's why I decided not to for now. The moment that I post this chapter, it'll mean that I'll start writing the new fic.

Soooo…who knows, after two or three years (just joking…) suddenly, you guys will receive in your e-mail the Story Alert of this fic…lol.

* * *

"Bye bye Sasukins! Hate ya! Inside the deepest edges of my soul and my heart!" (Grin)

"Go fuck yourself Dobe!"

"Oh! Was that a suggestion?" (Leer)

"Shut up!" (Uchiha Glare ®)

* * *

(Pauses) oh yeah, this fic is going to be rated T.

Readers: Awwww, man! Why!

Don't discuss. See ya!


End file.
